<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Came Easy When I Laid Eyes On You by awriterofthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418696">It All Came Easy When I Laid Eyes On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings'>awriterofthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending her engagement, Dani Crain moves back home to live with her mother while she figures her life out.  She's prepared for a lot of things; her mother's worry and her siblings being... well, her siblings, but she was not prepared for the gardener that her mother had employed at Hill House.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dani Crain pulled up to the mansion that she had grown up in for most of her childhood and let out a breath as she shut off the engine. She spotted several other cars parked in the massive driveway and knew her siblings would be inside to greet her. Dani relaxed in her seat and stared at the mansion as she gathered the mental strength to go inside. After a few seconds, she popped her trunk open and exited the car to grab her bags; two large suitcases and three duffel bags. She piled them near the front door, hating how anxious she felt about going inside. She pulled out her key, hesitating for just a moment before unlocking the door and pushing it open. Once she brought all her bags inside, she followed the sound of chatter and laughter.</p><p>Dani stepped into the massive kitchen and was greeted by the sight of her mother and siblings sitting at the table with two people unfamiliar to her.  </p><p>“Dani!” Luke shot up out of his chair and rushed towards his sister, pulling her into a hug. “What’d you do to your hair?” He reached out to touch it and she slapped his hand away.</p><p>Nell smiled and stood up more gracefully than Luke had. “I like it. Blonde suits you,” she said as she made her way over to her sister. “I’ve missed you,” she pulled Dani into a hug.</p><p>“The troublesome three together again,” Theo sighed but amusement twinkled in her eyes. “Hey, little sis,” she got up from her chair and placed her hands on either side of Dani’s shoulders. “You been taking care of yourself?”</p><p>Dani nodded but she was sure the dark circles under her eyes told another story. She was grateful when Theo simply squeezed her shoulders before giving her a hug. “It’s nice to have you home.”</p><p>Shirley approached her sister next. “It really is.” She embraced Dani. “Eddie always annoyed me. You should’ve dumped him years ago. None of us liked him, you know. The cheating prick.”</p><p>Dani sighed. “I know, Shirley. And there was no cheating involved.”</p><p>Shirley’s eyebrows rose. “Then why did you break off the engagement so suddenly?”</p><p>Dani tensed.</p><p>“No interrogating your sister.” Olivia Crain finally moved from her seat at the table and beamed at her last born child. “It’s so good to have you home, sweetie.”</p><p>Dani closed her eyes as she took comfort in her mother’s embrace.</p><p>“So,” Luke began. “Are you here for good or are you going back to Virginia eventually?”</p><p>“She’s here for as long as she wants to be,” Olivia replied before putting an arm around Dani’s shoulders. “Your room is all ready for you.” She gestured to a woman at the table. “Hannah redecorated it so it doesn’t look like the room of a teenager anymore.”</p><p>The elegant woman, Hannah, stood and nodded a greeting at Dani. “Hannah Grose. I help your mother around the house.”</p><p>Dani was surprised to learn that there was a housekeeper. “Nice to meet you,” she said, politely, before looking at her mother. “Since when do you have a housekeeper?” She whispered, even though Hannah was close enough to hear her.</p><p>“And a chef.” Luke moved back to the table to eat his food. “Owen is magic in the kitchen.”</p><p>Dani looked at the man sitting at the table and he smiled brightly at her. “A pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>Dani took note of the housekeeper and the chef both having a British accent but before she could ask the question, Nell answered it for her.</p><p>“No, mom didn’t request British employees only. Just worked out that way.”</p><p>Dani was still very confused as to why her mother had a housekeeper and a chef. “Why do you need… employees? Are you sick?”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine.” Olivia gestured around with her hand. “This place is hard to keep up with by myself. And with most of you married and too busy for your mother, I needed the help… and before you say it, no I’m not selling the place. You all grew up here. It has memories.” Olivia checked her watch and looked at Dani, apologetically. “I hate to do this to you but I have a meeting I need to get to.” She gave Dani another hug and said her farewells before leaving.</p><p>“I actually have to get going too,” Luke said with a mouth full of food.</p><p>Theo rolled her eyes and looked at Dani. “He only shows up for the food.”</p><p>“And the family bonding,” Luke assured her before looking at Dani. “Family dinner every Friday, by the way, so don’t make plans. See you guys later,” he said before hurrying out.</p><p>Nell bumped her shoulder to Dani’s. “You might see him later today if he doesn’t have any food to eat when it’s dinnertime.”</p><p>Shirley checked her watch before looking at Dani. “I need to head back to work myself. I’ll swing back around later if the kids haven’t driven me crazy. Oh, have you spoken to Janice yet? If you want that teaching position, you’ll have to talk to her sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“I have,” Dani said as she began to play with the hem of her shirt. “I decided it wasn’t a good fit for me right now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Shirley frowned. “It’s a teaching position at a great school. What’s not a good fit there?”</p><p>“Honestly, I just want a break to think about things,” Dani explained. “I have enough money saved up.”</p><p>“Do you just not want to teach anymore?” Shirley asked. “You love teaching.”</p><p>“She said she wants a break,” Theo intervened, giving Shirley a “drop it” look.  </p><p>Shirley got the hint and moved to grab her jacket from where it was resting on the back of a chair. “We’ll talk more later, okay?”</p><p>Dani watched Shirley leave before giving Theo a grateful look. “And then there were two,” she frowned when she remembered her older brother. “Where’s Steve?”</p><p>Theo scoffed at the mention of their brother. “In seclusion working on his next book. Way too busy to visit us simple folk.”</p><p>Nell gave Theo a disapproving look. “He wanted to be here but he’s on a tight deadline,” she explained to Dani before gesturing to the table. “Sit, I’m sure you’re hungry.”</p><p>“You two don’t have anywhere to be?” Dani asked.</p><p>Theo sat down at the table where she had been before Dani arrived. “You’re stuck with us for at least another two hours.”</p><p>Nell gathered food onto a plate before placing it down in front of Dani, who smiled her thanks before taking a bite of the food. “Ohmygod,” she said as she chewed. “This is amazing.”</p><p>Hannah smiled as she picked up her cup of tea. “Owen is truly magnificent at his craft.”</p><p>Owen blushed lightly at the compliment. “And no one makes a proper tea like Hannah so you’re in good hands.”</p><p>“I don’t actually drink-,”</p><p>Theo held up a hand. “You will be a tea connoisseur by the time they’re done with you.”</p><p>“It’s inevitable,” Nell agreed.</p><p>Owen laughed lightly. “No lies detected.”</p><p>Hannah finished off her tea before standing up. “And now we’ll leave you three to catch up. I look forward to getting to know you, Dani. I’m here for a few more hours so let me know if there’s anything you need.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “Thank you so much, Hannah.”</p><p>Owen got up as well. “I wasn’t sure I’d like you so I didn’t bake you a welcome home cake, but you seem quite all right so tomorrow you will get a cake.”</p><p>Dani laughed. “You don’t have to bake me a cake, Owen, but I’m glad you think I’m cake-worthy.”</p><p>“Pft, don’t listen to her,” Theo jumped in. “Definitely bake a cake.”</p><p>“Yellow cake,” Nell added.</p><p>“Yellow cake it is,” Owen promised with a wink before leaving the kitchen with Hannah.</p><p>Once the two were gone, Theo focused on Dani. “So, what happened?”</p><p>Dani feigned confusion as her plate of food became very interesting. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Dani,” Nell said, gently, coaxing Dani’s gaze away from her plate. “You and Eddie were together for quite some time and things ended abruptly. We’re just worried about the reason for that.”</p><p>“He just wasn’t for me it turns out,” Dani replied. “He wanted me to quit teaching and kept saying he could take care of me. He didn’t value my wants or needs. I couldn’t stick it out anymore. I just want to move forward.” She didn’t know what moving forward entailed and her life felt like a mess at the moment, but she didn’t want to get into that right now.</p><p>“He really was a fucking tool,” Theo said, “but you don’t have to think about him anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s great that you’ll be here,” Nell said, deciding to change the topic. “Mom probably would’ve hired a fourth British person otherwise.”</p><p>“Fourth?” Dani repeated.</p><p>“There’s a gardener,” Theo answered.</p><p>Dani couldn’t help but laugh at this new information. “A house of British employees; what sparked that?”</p><p>“Well, Hannah was first,” Nell began, “and she recommended Owen as the chef and when mom started complaining about the state of the garden, Owen recommended Jamie.”</p><p>“They’re great,” Nell assured her. “Like family, really…but even with them around, it’s good that you’re home. Ever since dad died, Mom’s been overworking to keep herself busy. She won’t listen to us but maybe you can talk to her.”</p><p>Dani let out a snort. “If she won’t listen to the favorite, she won’t listen to me.”</p><p>Nell frowned at the statement. “I’m not the favorite. Mom loves us all equally,” she said, sincerely.</p><p>Theo laughed and patted Nell on the head. “I know you believe that, Nellie.” She then looked over at Dani. “Remember when we all pulled that prank on the babysitter that left her hands stained purple right before her college graduation?” </p><p>Dani laughed. “She was so pissed.”</p><p>“We were grounded for weeks but not Nellie, because “sweet, sweet Nellie would never do such a thing”,” Theo said, trying to sound like their mom.</p><p>“I <em>didn’t </em>participate in that prank,” Nell pointed out.</p><p>“Not the point,” Theo claimed. “Even if you had helped us, you still would’ve been innocent.”</p><p>“We got up to a lot in this place, didn’t we?” Dani asked, reminiscently.</p><p>“For sure,” Theo said, proudly. “Never a dull moment.”</p><p>A woman in overalls entered the kitchen and stopped dead when she spotted Nell sitting beside her sister. “Bloody hell, she looks just like you, Nell.”</p><p>Theo smirked. “What part of triplets was lost on you?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Theo,” the woman said, light-heartedly. She had seen pictures hanging around of the sisters but to see them side-by-side was something else.</p><p>“You must be Jamie,” Dani began. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Jamie said, simply, before moving to pour herself some tea.</p><p>Dani frowned and looked to Theo, who just seemed amused, so she looked back at the gardener. “I’m Dani.”</p><p>“I gathered that,” Jamie responded as she focused on pouring her tea.</p><p>Dani looked to Nell now, wondering if she had done something wrong.</p><p>“She’s not very talkative at first,” Nell whispered.</p><p>Dani cleared her throat and tried to strike up a conversation with the woman once more. “So you’re the gardener?”</p><p>Jamie picked up her mug and turned around. She looked down at her dirt-stained overalls before looking back at Dani. “What gave it away?”</p><p>Theo held in her laughter knowing her sister would be seething at this point.</p><p>Before Dani could say anything further, Jamie walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Mom hired her?” Dani asked, appalled by her interaction with the woman.</p><p>“Mom fucking loves her,” Theo stated.</p><p>Nell placed a hand over Dani’s. “She’s… a little rough around the edges, sure, but she’s great at her job and she goes out of her way to help mom out when she doesn’t have to. Just give her time to warm up to you, okay?”</p><p>Dani wasn’t sure she wanted another interaction with the gardener. She was surprised, though. When a gardener was mentioned, she had been expecting an old man, not a young ill-mannered woman… a <em>gorgeous</em> ill-mannered woman.</p><p>Being back home just got very interesting for Dani.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani was in her room putting her things away while Theo and Nell sat on her bed. They hadn’t asked her anymore questions about why she had returned home, for which she was very grateful. She felt more at ease now and hoped Shirley wouldn’t have any more questions either when she saw her again. As Dani put her clothes away, her phone vibrated alerting her to a message. She stared at it for a beat before slowly picking it up. She reluctantly checked her messages and her jaw clenched immediately. </p><p>“You okay?” Nell asked. </p><p>Dani tore her eyes from the screen and forced a smile. “I’m fine. Just my friends checking up on me.” She placed her phone face down and went back to putting her clothes away.</p><p>“How long do you plan on staying here?” Theo asked, curiously. </p><p>Dani scratched the top of her head. “Um, not sure. I haven’t really thought anything through.”</p><p>“Well, if you find yourself getting too creeped out, you can always come stay with me and Trish.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “I was never afraid of this place. That was Nellie and Luke.”</p><p>Nell scoffed. “Liar, you were creeped out by this place, too.”</p><p>Dani tossed a shirt at Nell’s head and laughed when she threw it back. Dani put the shirt away before reaching into her bag to pull out more clothes. As she did that, a pill bottle fell out but before she could pick it up, Theo got it. </p><p>Theo frowned. “Eszopiclone? Are you having trouble sleeping?”</p><p>“Just a little.” Dani reached her hand out for the bottle. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“I can make you an appointment with Arthur,” Nell offered. </p><p>“Thanks, Nellie, but I’m okay… really.” </p><p>Theo let Dani take the bottle as she studied her, which caused Dani to roll her eyes. “Don’t.”</p><p>“What?” Theo asked. “I’m just sitting here.”</p><p>“You’re doing your thing.” Dani looked to Nell. “Tell her to stop doing her thing.”</p><p>“Theo, stop doing your thing,” Nell said, sternly. “It’s invasive.”</p><p>Theo threw her hands up. “I’m literally just fucking sitting here.”</p><p>“You’re evaluating me. I don’t need you to go all Doctor Crain on me. I’m fine. Just a little stressed.”</p><p>Nell furrowed her brows. “What’s stressing you?”</p><p>“I broke off my engagement and moved back to Massachusetts to live with mom,” Dani sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “I’m kind of feeling like a failure.” </p><p>Theo got up from the bed and moved to stand before Dani. “Hey, you did a brave and smart thing. You weren’t happy, you made the right choice.”</p><p>Dani felt herself relax a bit. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, maybe we should go out tonight,” Nell said, excitedly. “Arthur’s been wanting to go bowling.”</p><p>Theo shook her head. “No one wants to fucking bowl, Nellie. We can go to a bar.”</p><p>“They have alcohol at the bowling alley,” Nell stated. “You’ll have plenty to drink.” Theo gave Nell the finger and Nell stuck her tongue out in response. </p><p>Dani smiled at the scene. “It’s okay. I think I just want to relax at home my first night back.” Besides, she didn’t want to be a fifth wheel.” </p><p>Theo rolled her eyes. “You’re thirty. Not fifty. You need fun in your life.” Theo’s phone alarm sounded and she shut it off. “I’ve got an appointment to get to but I’ll check in on you later, okay?”</p><p>“You don’t need to check in on me,” Dani mumbled. </p><p>“I’m going to so don’t fucking screen my calls. I’ll tell mom,” Theo warned before leaving the room. </p><p>Nell smiled as she got up from the bed. “I’m sure you’re dying for some peace and quiet. You’ll call one of us if you need anything, right?”</p><p>“I can take care of myself, Nellie,” Dani said, exasperatedly. </p><p>“You’re the youngest. It’s our job to hover.”</p><p>“You’re the youngest, too.”</p><p>“But I’m five minutes older than you,” Nell stated. </p><p>Dani rolled her eyes but smiled in amusement. “I’ll call you guys if I need anything, don’t worry.” </p><p>Nell reached out to squeeze Dani’s hand before exiting the room, leaving Dani alone with her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani’s eyes shot open and she sat up in a fright. After a few seconds, she realized where she was and let out a breath before getting up to grab her cellphone from the dresser. It was nine o’clock at night and she had several text messages waiting for her. Her thumb hovered over the text message app for a moment before pressing it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Luke[5:14pm]: I won’t make it back there tonight but I hope you’re settling in okay. It’s so awesome that you’re home!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo[6:31pm]: Mom says you’re sleeping and to leave you alone so I’ll see you tomorrow. We can get lunch together away from the house if you want but Owen really does make the best food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shirley[6:48pm]: I hope you’ve thought more about the teaching position. It’s really the best school in the area. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want it. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve[7:22pm]: Sorry I couldn’t see you today. I’m really busy with this novel but we’ll catch up soon, okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nellie[7:51pm]: Mom told us you’ve been sleeping for hours. I guess the 11 hour drive really took it out of you. Glad you’re able to get some sleep… and I might’ve accidentally mentioned the sleeping pills to mom. Sorry!</em>
</p><p>Dani groaned at Nell’s text. She didn’t need her mother worrying about her. She backed out of the text message window and saw she had seven messages left now, all from Eddie. She knew better but she opened the messages anyway, taking each word in before slamming her phone down onto the dresser. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath as her eyes began to water. </p><p>Wiping at her eyes, Dani exited her room but paused in the hallway. It was dark with the moonlight from the windows barely lighting her way. This place really was creepy sometimes. Dani headed to the staircase and made her way down to the kitchen, looking around as if she expected one of those serial killers from the movies to jump out at her. </p><p>“Pull it together, Dani,” she muttered to herself. At least there were dim lights on down here. She continued her path to the kitchen and turned on the lights before going to the fridge. She pulled open the fridge door and looked around before deciding she wasn’t really hungry. Instead, she grabbed a bottle of water and removed the cap.  </p><p>As Dani was bringing the bottle up to her lips, she jolted at the sound of a voice.</p><p>“Hey, your mum had one of her headaches tonight,” Jamie said. </p><p>Dani cursed as water splashed over her face and shirt. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Jamie as she looked on, amused. “You could’ve announced yourself.”</p><p>“I said 'hey', didn’t I?” Jamie shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. </p><p>Dani pushed her irritation to the side to focus on the more important issue. “Is she okay?”</p><p>“It didn’t last too long. Said she had a stressful day at work. She’s going to bed now.”</p><p>“Um, thanks,” Dani said as she pushed the fridge closed. “I’ll check on her when I go back up.” Jamie turned to leave without a word and Dani rolled her eyes at the rude behavior. “Are you usually here this late?”</p><p>“Depends,” Jamie answered as she made her way out of the kitchen.  <br/>Dani set her water bottle on the island before following the gardener. “Do you have a problem with me?”</p><p>Jamie faced Dani. “I don’t even know you, why would I have a problem with ya?”</p><p>Dani placed her hands on her hips. “So you’re just a jerk for no reason, then?”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “You fancy a conversation with me, Poppins?”</p><p>Dani frowned at the name. “Poppins?”</p><p>“Heard you were a teacher.”</p><p>“Yeah, not the same as a nanny.”</p><p>“I reckon it is,” Jamie replied. “Anyway, I’m off. I’ll lock up.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes widened. “You have a key?”</p><p>“Night, Poppins,” Jamie said, simply, before disappearing around the corner. </p><p>Dani really didn’t understand how anyone enjoyed that woman’s company. She heard the front door shut and found herself making her way to a window. She watched Jamie walk to her car and pause as she reached it. The gardener turned her head to look at the window and Dani quickly moved, hoping she hadn’t been seen.  <br/> <br/>Rolling her eyes at herself, Dani made her way upstairs to her mother’s room and knocked lightly at the door. </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Dani entered the room and saw her mother sitting in bed with a tablet and pen. “Are you working?”</p><p>Olivia set her tablet on the nightstand. “Guilty.”</p><p>Dani moved to sit on the bed. “Jamie said you had one of your headaches. Are you okay?”</p><p>Olivia waved her off. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Just-,”</p><p>“Too much work, mom,” Dani finished. “You need to take it easy.”</p><p>“I will,” Olivia promised as she reached out for Dani’s hand. “Nellie told me you’re on sleep medication. Is there something you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, but it’s not about my sleeping habits,” Dani began. “Jamie’s an ass.”</p><p>Olivia simply laughed. “She brightens this place up. They all do. I hope you’re not causing trouble with her.”</p><p>Dani sighed. “I’m not.”</p><p>“Good,” Olivia said through a yawn. “Just give her a chance, okay? She’s been through a lot.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dani relented. “I’ll try again tomorrow.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Olivia said. “I’m going to get some sleep. Are you going to be okay?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Dani got up from the bed. “Goodnight, Mom.” </p><p>Once Dani was showered and changed, she found herself back in bed staring at the ceiling. She picked her phone up from the nightstand and began sending Theo a message before deciding against it. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani woke the following morning to the sound of squealing laughter followed by the sound of running.</p><p>"Allie, you wee gremlin, I'm not chasin' you about!"</p><p>"But you're it!" </p><p>Dani smiled at the response from her niece before forcing herself out of bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans before throwing on a plain wrinkled t-shirt followed by a cardigan. She ran a hand through her hair and peered at herself in the vanity before deciding unkempt would be the look she was going for today. </p><p>She heard Allie's laughter continue as she dashed further down the hall and as she exited her room, she spotted Jamie turning the corner. Chuckling to herself, Dani went into the bathroom and got to her morning routine. </p><p>Minutes later, Dani headed downstairs where she could still hear Allie running amuck. “Allie!” </p><p>“Auntie Dani!” Within seconds, Allie rushed into the foyer and collided into Dani, giving her a big hug.</p><p>“Why aren’t you in school?” Dani asked as she returned the hug. “You definitely don’t look sick.”</p><p>“It’s a teacher’s work day,” Allie explained.</p><p>Jamie approached them, looking relieved that Dani was up. “Great, you can have the little bugger now.”</p><p>Allie laughed. “I’m not a booger!”</p><p>“A gardener and a sitter?” Dani asked with a hint of amusement in her tone. “Quite the résumé.”</p><p>“Shirley forgot they were off today. Needed someone last minute and all three of us were here so we figured we could handle it but this ball of energy is givin’ me a run for my money.”</p><p>“I see.” Dani knelt down so that she was at eye level with her niece. “What do you say we do some yard work today?  It’ll give you something to do with all that energy.”</p><p>Allie nodded enthusiastically and Dani stood back up to look at Jamie. “Do you know where Jayden is?”</p><p>“Staring at his phone like he usually is."</p><p>"Jayden!" Dani called.</p><p>Jayden appeared in the foyer seconds later, staring down at his phone as he spoke. "Is lunch ready?"</p><p>"Do you have a hole in your stomach? You just had breakfast," Jamie pointed out. </p><p>"And is that how you greet me?" Dani asked with a quirked brow.</p><p>"Hi, Aunt Dani," Jayden said, dully. "If there's no food, can I go back to what I was doing?"</p><p>Allie bounced up and down. "We're going to go work in the garden!"</p><p>“Ohhkay, have fun with that.” Jayden turned to leave but was stopped by Dani.</p><p>“You’ll be joining us,” Dani stated. </p><p>Jayden’s head dropped back and he let out a sigh. “Why?”</p><p>“You’re not going to spend all day on your phone. Fresh air will do you good.”</p><p>Jamie looked on in amusement as Jayden reluctantly made his way toward the yard. “I wager you’ve taken yourself out of the running for favorite aunt.”</p><p>“Theo’s had that title for years,” Dani pointed out. She shifted on her feet as she continued “Hey, about last night-,”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize for being an arse,” Jamie cut her off. “We all have our days, yeah?”</p><p>Dani frowned. “I wasn’t apologizing for anything.” Well, she <em>had </em>been planning to apologize but Jamie quickly changed her mind on that. “I was just going to say… um, that…” Dani couldn’t string her words together and she blamed it on the way Jamie was smirking at her. </p><p>“I’m usually in my good flannel when women get tongue-tied over me,” Jamie joked, winking at Dani as she moved past her. </p><p>Dani opened her mouth to respond before quickly closing it. Had Jamie just flirted with her? She was pretty sure she had, but she didn’t want to read into it. Jamie was just trying to get a rise out of her. Dani took a deep breath and made her way to the backyard. Once outside, she saw that Jamie was already instructing Jayden and Allie on what to do and she couldn’t help but watch on intently. She could tell Jamie was serious about her garden by how thorough she was being in her instructions and she found it cute.</p><p>“Tea?” Owen approached and held out a tray with four cups on it.”</p><p>“Oh, no thank you, Owen.” </p><p>Owen smiled and followed Dani’s line of sight. “Don’t mind her much if she’s giving you a hard time. Her people skills need a little work after that stint in p-,” Owen’s mouth slammed shut.</p><p>“What?” Dani turned to focus her attention on him. “Were you going to say prison?”</p><p>Owen forced out a laugh. “What? No. Here,” he handed her a cup of tea. “You should try it.” He quickly headed over to where Hannah was sitting, leaving Dani to her thoughts.</p><p>Dani looked back at Jamie as she took in this new information. People go to prison for a lot of reasons. She was very curious to know Jamie’s. </p><p>“Oi, Poppins,” Jamie called over. “I believe they can manage on their own now. I’m gonna grab a brew.”</p><p>“Oh, here!” Dani exclaimed as she walked over, holding her cup out to Jamie. </p><p>Jamie smiled as she took the cup, her fingers brushing against Dani’s. “Fetching me tea? That’s awfully sweet of you, Poppins.”</p><p>“Uh…” Dani lost her train of thought due to that stupid grin.  </p><p>“Auntie Dani, come garden with us!” Allie exclaimed. </p><p>“Thanks for the tea,” Jamie said before moving to go sit with Hannah and Owen. </p><p>Dani went over to her niece and nephew, happy to have something to keep her busy so she wasn’t embarrassing herself in front of Jamie. As she picked up a pair of gardening gloves, she made a mental note to ask her mother just how much she knew about her gardener. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dani was helping Owen prepare lunch when she heard the bickering of her siblings nearing the kitchen. She shook her head in amusement and turned just as Theo and Luke walked in. “What are you two going on about?”</p><p>“Theo won’t join me for a double-date tomorrow,” Luke explained.</p><p>Theo rolled her eyes. “Why am I going to join you on a date with someone you’ll probably be dating for five seconds?”</p><p>“This is different,” Luke assured her. “Rebecca’s… different.”</p><p>Theo reached for the bowl of freshly washed grapes that was on the counter top but Dani slapped her hand away. “We’re almost done.”</p><p>Theo dropped her hand down and returned her attention to Luke. “She’s not an ex-drug addict is she? You really need to broaden your dating pool.”</p><p>“Theo,” Dani chastised.</p><p>Theo gave Dani a “what” look before moving to sit down at the table.</p><p>“She’s a pediatrician,” Luke stated. “And no, I didn’t meet her at a meeting.”</p><p>“Why can’t you go on a date alone?” Owen asked, curiously.</p><p>Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “I get all nervous around her, you know? If someone else was there, it’d be easier for me to not make a fool out of myself.”</p><p>“Take Owen and Hannah,” Theo suggested.</p><p>Luke brightened up. “Owen?”</p><p>Owen’s blush was immediate.</p><p>“Oh,” Dani said as she looked at the man. “I didn’t realize…,”</p><p>“No, no,” Owen cut her off. “There’s nothing to realize. Hannah’s just a friend.”</p><p>Luke placed his hands on Owen’s shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. “But maybe if you invite her out, that can change.”</p><p>“Leave him alone,” Theo laughed. “He’ll blush himself into an aneurysm.”</p><p> Luke turned to Dani with a pout.</p><p> Dani shook her head and pointed at him. “Absolutely not. Besides, I’m single, remember?”</p><p>“I could find you someone,” Luke stated. “And with your track record, you need the help. I don’t think you’ve ever dated anyone that any of us have actually liked.”</p><p>“’Cause your list of exes is so great,” Theo replied as she smiled a thank you at Owen, who placed half a sandwich in front of her with a bowl of fruit.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Luke continued. “Take Eddie for example, low-key a total jerk.” He looked to Dani. “Are you going to tell us why you end it with him?”</p><p>“I, um…,” Dani clenched her jaw as she tried to keep her emotions in check. “I should go wake Allie from her nap.” Dani left the kitchen without another word and instead of going upstairs, she found herself in a hallway, leaning against the wall as she cried.</p><p>“You all right?” Jamie asked as she stayed back a bit.  </p><p>Dani halted her crying as she turned her head away from Jamie.</p><p>“Rough time being back home?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dani replied. “Something like that.”</p><p>“I’m not a great advice giver but if you ever need to talk… you should probably go to Hannah, but I’m around as well.”</p><p>Dani turned her head to look at Jamie. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Honestly, I probably shouldn’t even be your second choice,” Jamie continued. “Owen’s a decent advice giver. Helped me out tons, anyway. Used to cry three, maybe four times a day around here. Five, if I’m being really honest with myself. Helped keep the plants watered.” Dani chuckled and Jamie smiled, pleased by the response. “There we are. Chin up, Poppins. Everything’ll be all right.”</p><p>Jamie began to head towards the kitchen but Dani stopped her. “Hey, Jamie,” she began. “Is it true you were in jail?”</p><p>Jamie stopped and turned around with an amused look. “Now who spilled that bit of information? Had to have been Owen, the bloke can’t keep a secret to save his life.”</p><p>“Please don’t be upset with him,” Dani said, pushing off the wall to move closer to Jamie. She began to fiddle nervously with her fingers. “I was just curious as to how you ended up there.”</p><p>“You tell me your secrets, Poppins, and I’ll tell you mine.” Jamie winked at the blonde before turning to leave.</p><p>Dani smiled as she watched her leave and decided in that moment that maybe Jamie wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Dani was sitting in her room reading a book when a light tap sounded at her door. “Yeah?”</p><p>Olivia opened the door and smiled at her daughter. “Hey, sweetie, everyone’s here.”</p><p>It was the weekly Crain family game night and it had been quite some time since Dani had participated. Once she had moved with Eddie to Virginia where his new fancy job was located, he hadn’t been too keen on visiting her family for holidays.</p><p>Dani placed a bookmark in her book before closing it. “Okay, Mom, I’ll be right down.”</p><p>Instead of leaving, Olivia walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with the concerned mother gaze that Dani was very familiar with. “Theo’s worried about you.”</p><p>Dani sighed. “I’m fine, really. Just… adjusting to being home.”</p><p>Olivia placed her hand over Dani’s and squeezed gently. “Dani,” she began.   </p><p>Dani moved to get up from the bed. “We should get down there. You know how impatient Luke gets when it comes to game night.”</p><p>Taking the hint, Olivia stood as well. “He was able to talk Jamie into joining us so we wouldn’t have an odd number. She likes her solitude but I guess we’re growing on her.”</p><p>Dani’s mood lightened at hearing that. Despite Jamie being, well, <em>Jamie, </em>there was something about her that intrigued Dani. “Do you know much about her?”</p><p>Olivia stopped at the door and looked at Dani. “Jamie? A lot, actually. She’s had it rough almost her whole life. If you want to find out any more than that, you’ll have to ask her yourself.”</p><p>The two left the room and made their way downstairs to the living room where Theo and Luke were arguing while Nell tried to mediate between the two.</p><p>Olivia looked to Nell for an explanation.</p><p>“Charades vs Pictionary,” Nell shook her head at her siblings. They always found something to bicker about. </p><p>“Oh, Pictionary!” Dani chimed in.</p><p>Luke’s head snapped to Dani with a look of betrayal on his face. “Dani, where’s the triplet solidarity?" </p><p>“Sorry, I hate charades,” Dani glanced around the room taking note of everyone here. “Where’s Allie and Jayden?”</p><p>“Our neighbor is watching them,” Shirley replied. “Figured an adult-only family game night would be refreshing. So, how are we pairing off?”</p><p>Luke gestured between Theo and Trish. “Those two aren't allowed to be paired up.”</p><p>Theo grinned. “You’ll lose either way.” She placed a kiss on Trish’s cheek and moved to sit by Nell. “I call Nellie.”</p><p>Everyone began to talk over each other as they decided who would be paired off with whom. Dani spotted Jamie standing in the corner nursing a beer and moved to stand beside her. “Regret agreeing to this yet?”</p><p>“The moment I said yes,” Jamie replied before sipping her beer. “At least there’s alcohol.”</p><p>"It'll be more fun than you’re thinking," Dani assured her. "Drunk Monopoly is probably in the queue for tonight and that's always interesting."</p><p>Jamie quirked a brow. “Drunk monopoly?” </p><p>Dani grinned. “Buy Boardwalk and Park Place before Theo can and you take a shot. Land in jail, you can take a shot to get out.”</p><p>“If only it were really that easy,” Jamie said, jokingly, before sipping her beer again. “</p><p>“Hey,” Nell called to them. “You two are partners.”</p><p>“Looks like you'll be able to enjoy my company tonight, Poppins."</p><p>"Or maybe it's you who'll be enjoying mine." Dani found herself saying, much to her surprise.</p><p>Jamie laughed lightly. "It'd help if you stop thinking I'm a murderer." </p><p>Dani blushed. "I don't think that… okay, maybe I did for a second."</p><p>"I give off a murder-y vibe, Poppins?" Jamie teased.</p><p>Dani shook her head. "Not really, but you do give off an asshole-y one… or well, you did. You were nice to me earlier and I really appreciated that. I don’t know… you’re confusing.” And now there was that smirk that made Dani’s eyes fall to Jamie’s lips a second too long.</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to get to know me,” Jamie replied, amused. “I promise to be less… confusing.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “That would be nice.”</p><p>Theo approached the two, looking between them. “Why are you two huddled over here in the corner?”</p><p>“Just havin’ a chat.” Jamie nodded her head towards Dani. “Your sister here thought I was a murderer.”</p><p>Theo looked at Dani. “Only attempted… doesn’t count.”</p><p>Dani’s mouth fell open and the look on her face as she paled made Theo laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m kidding. Relax.”</p><p>“Jesus, Theo,” Dani huffed.</p><p>Theo put her arm around Dani’s shoulders, giving her a side hug. “You’re always so gullible.” She dropped her arm and gestured toward the direction of the kitchen as she looked at Jamie. “Help me grab more drinks from the kitchen?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Jamie replied, handing her beer over to Dani before following Theo. </p><p>Dani looked at the beer and shrugged before finishing it off. </p><p>Once in the kitchen, Theo made her way to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of sparkling cider for Luke before turning to face Jamie. “Dani’s my little sister.”</p><p>“I’m aware,” Jamie answered, knowing instantly where this was going.</p><p>Theo set the bottles down on the counter. “There might be some curiosity on her part and I’d be very upset to see her taken advantage of.”</p><p>“Jesus, Theo,” Jamie replied. “We were <em>talking.</em>”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Theo sighed. “Shit. Look, I don’t mean to be weird. And I haven’t had to exert my big sister role in a while but I’m worried about Dani and just don’t want to see her hurt.”</p><p>“I can respect that,” Jamie replied. “You’ve got nothing to worry about from me.”</p><p>Theo let out a breath and picked up the two bottles of sparkling cider. “Okay, thanks.”</p><p>“Come on!” Luke shouted from the living room. “We’re starting the game!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jamie was surprised with just how much fun she was having. There were a lot of laughs, a lot of competitiveness and an extreme amount of swearing much to Olivia’s dismay, but it was all in good fun. Even Shirley was less intense. It was probably due to the alcohol Theo kept shoving at her and Dani the moment they finished a drink. </p><p>“Okay, last question,” Olivia began as she peered down at a trivia card. Pictionary had ended with Olivia and Arthur winning; Monopoly had ended with Theo and Luke rage quitting and now their current trivia game was a close call. "How many phases of the moon are there?"</p><p>Luke and Dani both went to hit the buzzer resting on the coffee table but Dani, having had one too many, missed and slapped the table instead.</p><p>Luke laughed and looked to Shirley for the answer. "What is it?"</p><p>"Fuck if I know," Shirley replied. </p><p>"You're older, shouldn't you know more?"</p><p>Shirley plucked Luke on the side of his head before answering the trivia question. "Seven?"</p><p>"Wrong," Olivia replied.</p><p>Dani hit the buzzer next, smiling excitedly when she didn't miss. "Eight!" </p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>Dani threw her arms up in celebration. "We won!" She looked to her mother for confirmation. "We won, right?"</p><p>Olivia smiled. "Yes, sweetie, you won." </p><p>Dani turned her excitement to Jamie who was watching on in amusement. "We make a great team." </p><p>"That we do, Poppins."</p><p>"What's next?" Dani asked the group, excitedly.  </p><p>“Sleep,” Shirley replied as she stood up from the couch, gathering trash as she did so.</p><p>Dani's smile fell. "Sleep?"</p><p>“So much sleep,” Nell yawned as she leaned into Arthur, who smiled and placed a kiss on her temple. She began to gather up the empty bottles. </p><p>"But we only played three games. Well, two and a half."</p><p>"Next Friday will be here soon enough," Trish reminded her, knowing the Crain sibling probably missed moments like these and wasn't ready for the night to end. "We were going to a bar tomorrow. You should join us.”</p><p>Theo laughed. “Dani doesn’t go to bars.”</p><p>Dani perked up. “I could start going to bars.” </p><p>Luke looked at Theo in disbelief. “You can go to a bar but you can’t help your brother out and go on a double-date?”</p><p>Theo sighed. “Not this again.”</p><p>“No arguing,” Olivia cut in. “You’ve hit your max for the day. She took the bottles Nell had gathered. “I’ll clean up. You all just get home safely.”</p><p>“We’ve got it, Mom,” Theo assured her.</p><p>“<em>I </em>will get it,” Dani stated. “You guys have a goodnight. Get home safely.”</p><p>“This was fun and slightly terrifying as always,” Arthur said as he pulled his jacket on. “Until next time.”</p><p>Everyone gathered their things and said their goodbyes before departing, leaving Jamie alone with Dani and Olivia. </p><p>“Dear, you know you can spend the night,” Olivia said to Jamie. </p><p>“I should be fine, but thank you. I’ll help Dani clean up and then head out.”</p><p>“Well have a goodnight and enjoy your weekend.” Olivia looked to Dani. “Sweetie, drink water before bed and remember not to take those sleeping pills since you’ve been drinking.”</p><p>“I won’t, Mom,” Dani assured her.</p><p> “Looks like it’s just you and me now, Poppins,” Jamie stated after Olivia left.</p><p>Dani dropped her head onto the back of the couch and looked over at Jamie. “Did you have fun?”</p><p>“Surprisingly,” Jamie answered, “but I shouldn’t be too surprised. You have a fun family.”</p><p>“Do you miss yours?” </p><p>“Don’t have one to miss,” Jamie answered, simply, before gathering up a few empty bottles.</p><p>Dani frowned as she moved to pick up the shot glasses. “What do you mean you don’t have one?”</p><p>“I’m a foster kid. I bounced all over.” Jamie stated before heading towards the kitchen. She glanced behind her at Dani and smiled. “Don’t look at me that way, Poppins.”</p><p>“What way?” Dani asked as she entered the kitchen with Jamie.</p><p>“With your sad eyes.” Jamie set the empty bottles neatly on the counter to recycle later. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Dani placed the shot glasses in the sink before moving to the fridge to grab two bottles of water. “I mean, it kind of is… at least a little bit, but okay, we won’t talk about it,” she replied, not wanting to make a fuss. She handed the gardener one of the bottles and leaned against the counter. “Would you believe this was the most fun I’ve had in over a year?”</p><p>Jamie gulped down a majority of her water before responding. “I’d say you should get out more but I’d be one to talk.” Jamie mirrored Dani’s position, leaning against the counter as well.</p><p>Dani began to pick at the label on her water bottle as she bit at her inner cheek. It was silent for some time before she finally spoke. “My ex knew my siblings didn’t like him so he hated coming here. I think even my mom pretended to like him. I should’ve ended it sooner than I did.” Dani continued to peel at the label on her bottle. “We were about to break-up. We, uh… I’d broken… we <em>had </em>broken up. He got so angry.” Dani paused, thinking back on that night. “He pulled over on the side of the road and just bolted out of the car. He didn’t see the other car coming…,”</p><p>Jamie’s eyes widened slightly, but she remained silent.</p><p>“He was in the hospital for a long time and recovery was going to take months so I stayed to help him out. It was dumb. I should’ve left. I felt responsible, though, you know? I had wasted his time and now he was paralyzed maybe forever.” Dani wiped away the stray tear that had spilled from her eye. “He became so verbally abusive that I just couldn’t be there for him anymore. He told everyone I left him because of the accident. The way they all judged me…” Dani shook her head. “I couldn’t stay at the school because it became too uncomfortable with teachers gossiping about me.  And his mother was turning anyone who would listen against me.”</p><p>“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie frowned. “You didn’t try to set the story straight?”</p><p>“Figured I deserved it,” Dani answered. “He still texts me. Sometimes he’s begging me to take him back. Sometimes he’s saying the meanest things.”</p><p>“Has he messaged you tonight? I could sort him out for you if I have to.”</p><p>“Left my phone upstairs,” Dani replied. “Didn’t want my night ruined.”</p><p>“Well, you definitely don’t deserve to be treated that way. You shouldn’t stand for it. That fucking git needs to move on. You call him right up and I’ll tell him so myself.”</p><p>Dani smiled sadly but said nothing.</p><p>“Seriously, don’t put up with that shit. Am I the only person you’ve told this to? Your family doesn’t know?”</p><p>“I’m just so embarrassed. Everyone has their shit together and here I am, moving back home because everything fell apart. You must think I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Jamie assured her. “I know what it feels like. You feel like you can’t find your-,”</p><p>Dani leaned forward, capturing Jamie’s lips in a kiss and she was relieved when it was reciprocated. She placed her free hand on Jamie’s neck and parted her lips as Jamie’s tongue snaked out. She reveled in the softness of Jamie’s lips and the warmth that her closeness brought her. All past kisses in Dani’s life were irrelevant as this moment eclipsed them. This is how it should’ve been from the very beginning.</p><p>Jamie broke the kiss and reluctantly took a step back. “That shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>Dani’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re the daughter of my employer, for one,” Jamie pointed out. “And drunk.”</p><p>“Barely,” Dani corrected, “but you’re right, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” She held a hand out to Jamie. “Friends?”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “Friends now, are we?”</p><p>Dani shrugged, sheepishly. “We could be.”</p><p>Jamie placed her hand into Dani’s, giving it a gentle shake. “Friends it is, then.” She gazed into Dani’s eyes as she kept a hold of her hand. They seemed to be inching closer before Jamie got her wits about her and pulled away again. “Um, I should probably head out.”</p><p>Dani nodded. “Have a goodnight, Jamie.”</p><p>“You too, Poppins.” Jamie exited the kitchen before she did anything else that could earn her the ire of Theo or any of the Crain family members.</p><p>Dani sighed, feeling silly for having made such a bold move. She wasn’t lost in her thoughts for too long, though, before Jamie returned to the kitchen.</p><p>“Piss poor judgement in friends and stealing a car to impress a girl is what landed me in jail. Went away for two years and got into gardening. Hard time finding a decent job when I got out. Owen eventually started working for your mum and when she needed a gardener, he put a word in for me.”</p><p> Dani looked surprised by the sudden information. “Why are you-,”</p><p>“Secret for a secret.” Jamie grinned before exiting the kitchen once more.</p><p>Dani laughed lightly to herself. This was only her second day home and here she was kissing the gardener and developing a crush. She knew it couldn’t go anywhere but enjoyed how free the moment left her feeling. Maybe returning home had been the right move after all.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dani finished washing her face and took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t slept well despite the alcohol in her system. She had woken up twice last night due to her nightmares involving Eddie. The first was the night he had gotten hit by the car and the second was her walking down a hallway as people like Eddie’s mother stood on the side berating her as she walked down it. It didn’t help that she had woken up to a text from Eddie’s mom informing her that he’s doing well despite her abandoning him in his time of need.</p><p>At least she had fun last night spending time with her family… and then there was the kiss. She had replayed that moment several times last night and at least four times since waking up. Kissing Jamie had been amazing and it was definitely something she wanted to do again. She just wasn’t sure if it was because Jamie was enticing or because any woman at this point would catch her attention.</p><p>The doorbell sounded and Dani wondered who it could be. All her siblings still had keys and her mother never mentioned anyone was planning to stop by this morning. She exited the bathroom, glad she had bothered to shower and make herself look presentable in jeans and one of her favorite sweaters. She made her way to the front door and upon pulling it open, was surprised to see Jamie standing before her.</p><p>“Jamie,” Dani greeted, taking in how nice the woman looked in a tank top, a blue plaid shirt and cuffed jeans. “Why didn’t you use your key?”</p><p>“It’s my day off. Would be weird to use it,” Jamie pointed out as she held a tray with two coffee cups in one hand and a small paper bag in the other.</p><p>Dani stepped aside to let the woman in. “What, um… what brings you here on your day off?”</p><p>Jamie held up the items she was carrying. “Figured you and your mum might enjoy some breakfast.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised, Poppins,” Jamie said as she made her way towards the kitchen. “I’m known to do a nice thing or two once in a while. Wasn’t sure what kind of coffee to get you so I just settled with black and grabbed a handful of creamer.”</p><p>“That’s perfect, thank you.” Dani followed the brunette into the kitchen and looked at her curiously. “So you bring breakfast to all your friends or just the new ones?”</p><p>Jamie chuckled as she set the items down on the counter before handing Dani her coffee. “Just the ones who randomly kiss me in kitchens.”</p><p>Dani blushed lightly.</p><p>“So you do remember that?”</p><p>Dani began to pick at the sleeve around the hot cup. “I told you I wasn’t drunk. I-I’m sorry if I made things-,”</p><p>Jamie held up a hand to stop her. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. We’re good.”</p><p>Olivia entered the kitchen in that moment, smiling brightly when she saw Jamie was present. “This is a nice surprise. Are you two having breakfast together?”</p><p>“This is for you lot. I have mine in the car,” Jamie answered.</p><p>“Such a sweetheart,” Olivia replied as she picked up her coffee. “You should go get yours and join us before it gets cold.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t want to impose,” Jamie began.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Olivia waved her off. “You have breakfast here all the time.”</p><p>“She won’t take no for an answer,” Dani warned.</p><p>Jamie smiled. “I’ll be right back then.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Olivia beamed.</p><p>By the time Jamie had gone to get her food and returned, Dani was the only one sitting at the table. “Where’d your mum go?”</p><p>“Work call,” Dani answered. “She’ll probably be a while.”</p><p>Jamie sat down opposite of Dani and unwrapped her breakfast sandwich. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Not bad,” Dani replied before taking a bite of her food.</p><p>Jamie studied Dani for a few seconds. “You don’t have to lie to me, Poppins.”</p><p>Dani looked at Jamie sheepishly. “Sorry, bad habit. I, um, didn’t sleep too well. Bad dreams about Eddie. I wish I could just shut off the guilt.”</p><p>“Why did you end things with him?” Jamie had a pretty good idea why but she wanted to get her point across.</p><p>Dani looked down at her sandwich as she answered. “He deserves to be with someone who can love him and I realized that person wasn’t ever going to be me.”</p><p>“From the sound of him, he doesn’t deserve much. You were being honest with your feelings. His poor reaction to that isn’t your weight to carry.”</p><p>Dani laughed lightly as she rubbed a hand over her forehead. “I’m such a mess. I swear I don’t usually drop my baggage on people I’ve just met.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “No worries, Poppins. We all have our messes, yeah? Don’t be so hard on yourself.</p><p>Olivia returned to the kitchen at that moment and gave the women an apologetic look. “This work call is going to stretch out a bit longer. Sorry I can’t sit down with you.” She grabbed her sandwich and drink while she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder. “Dani, there’s a grocery list on the fridge. Think you can grab that stuff for Owen?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure mom.”</p><p>“Thanks, sweetie. And thanks again, Jamie, for breakfast.”</p><p>“Any time.”</p><p>Once Olivia disappeared out of the kitchen to continue her call, Jamie looked to Dani. “Owen’s quite particular about his fruits and vegetables so be careful when picking those.”</p><p>Dani picked up her cup and sipped her coffee, busying herself while she worked up the courage to say what she was thinking. “You… you could come with me. I mean, if you don’t have other plans.”</p><p>“Can’t have you picking the wrong items and earning Owen’s sad puppy face now can we?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think we can,” Dani replied, amused. “And the company will be much appreciated.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “Ready when you are, Poppins.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani was in one of the aisles trying to find a specific seasoning when she heard a very loud exclamation of her name. Her head snapped to the side and her eyes widened when she saw an old friend from high school.</p><p>“Laurel… hi!” Dani greeted her. “It’s been…”</p><p>“Way too long.” Laurel pulled Dani into a quick hug. “Look at you. Love the blonde hair.”</p><p>Thanks. Wanted to try something different.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I get that,” Laurel laughed lightly and Dani felt there was an inside joke she was missing.</p><p>Dani’s smile felt uncomfortably fake but she kept it plastered on nonetheless. “How has everything been?”</p><p>“Awful,” Laurel began with a sigh. “Divorced, two bratty kids and I teach more bratty kids. These new age of first graders are something else. My sanity is slipping, let me tell you.” Laurel smiled widely. “But enough about me. How are you? Last I heard you were engaged and thriving.”</p><p>“Oh, um… that- it didn’t work out,” Dani replied. She gestured behind her. “I better finish. On a tight schedule.”</p><p>“We should get together and catch up,” Laurel insisted. “We used to have so much fun together.” Her eyes trailed Dani’s body. “You used to go everywhere with me, remember?” She smiled and stepped in a bit closer. “It was cute.”</p><p>Dani did remember. She remembered having the biggest crush on Laurel and the other girl using that to get whatever she could out of her whether it be her doing her homework or just enjoying the attention. She remembered overhearing Laurel telling her other friends she thought Dani was obsessed with her. That’s when Dani had gotten her first boyfriend.</p><p>“Dani,” Jamie said as she approached her, dropping the items she had into the cart. “Did you find the- oh, Laurel,” Jamie said when she finally noticed her.</p><p>Hey, Jamie. You were supposed to call me like three weeks ago.”</p><p>Jamie shrugged. “Busy, you know how it is.”</p><p>Dani looked from Laurel to Jamie. “You two know each other?”</p><p>Laurel smirked suggestively. “Very well.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Laurel quirked a brow, placing one hand on her hip. “Are you two…?”</p><p>“In a hurry?” Jamie finished. “We are, actually.”</p><p>A crash of items sounded a few aisles down and then the sound of two kids arguing.</p><p>Laurel groaned. “Those are mine.” She hurried off without another word and Jamie turned to face Dani.</p><p>“You and Laurel?” Dani asked as she picked a seasoning off the shelf. “That’s…interesting.”</p><p>“Poor life choice, that.” Jamie gently took the seasoning from Dani and placed it back before grabbing the right one. “Met at a bar… my apartment was nearby and… well, one thing led to another.” Jamie rubbed at the back of her neck. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not my business, sorry,” Dani sighed. “I just have bad history with her.”</p><p>“Jamie?” a woman in a too tight crop top and even tighter yoga pants approached them and Dani could’ve sworn she heard Jamie mumble, “for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“Bethany,” Jamie greeted as patiently as she could.</p><p>“You owe me a pool game,” Bethany smiled as she ran a hand through her hair. “And dinner if I recall correctly.”</p><p>Jamie glanced at Dani who was preoccupying herself with looking at items on the shelf but she knew she was definitely listening. “Really busy with work and the like,” she began. “Don’t really have time for any of that.”</p><p>Bethany’s smile fell and she looked at Dani. “Oh, I see.” She looked back at Jamie. “She’s a little plain for you isn’t she?”</p><p>Jamie was about to tell Bethany that she could fuck right off but Dani spoke first.</p><p>“I’m gonna go checkout,” Dani said as she turned the cart down the aisle. She glanced behind her at Bethany. “Maybe leave some things to the imagination.”</p><p>Jamie gave Bethany a look that told her that her next response had better be to walk away, which she did with a huff. Jamie quickly caught up to Dani and gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Dani pointed out. “You’re a grown woman and we’re just friends.” She added a smile to ease the tension. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“A bit awkward,” Jamie admitted. “Small towns for ya.”</p><p>Dani didn’t say too much as they checked out and made their way to the car. They were now driving in silence and Jamie wasn’t quite sure what to say here. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and glanced over at Dani a few times as she thought about what her approach should be.</p><p>“Laurel’s not a good person,” Dani began. “Maybe she’s changed since high school but I highly doubt it. Definitely didn’t seem like it. She’s a leech. You could do better. And I don’t even know where to begin with that other woman. I’m not shaming you or anything,” she quickly added. “I just… they were… interesting choices for you. But I guess I don’t know you well yet.”</p><p>“Flings,” Jamie stated. “That’s all they were… and they know that. I’m never looking for anything serious and it’s easy to not get attached when I’m not interested in them outside of…”</p><p>“Sex,” Dani finished for her. “So, what is your type, then?”</p><p>“Geez, I don’t know, Poppins,” Jamie replied, squeezing the steering wheel as a blush rose up her neck. “I don’t really think about these things. I’m just focused on keeping my head down and saving up enough to open a shop one day.”</p><p>“A shop?” Dani asked.</p><p>“A flower shop,” Jamie clarified. “Someone always needs flowers for some occasion or another. I’d call it The Leafling.”</p><p>Dani listened intently as Jamie went on about how she imagined her shop would be. Dani found it very endearing and her crush on the woman grew that much more. She remembered Jamie’s earlier words, though, about how she was never looking for anything serious and wondered what exactly it was that she wanted herself. Jamie was gorgeous and she was very curious about what it would be like to be intimate with a woman but she also knew herself enough to know a one-night stand wasn’t something she could do.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Poppins?” Jamie asked as she pulled up to the house and put the car in park.</p><p>Dani looked at Jamie and responded nonchalantly. “Sex.”</p><p>Jamie’s eyes widened slightly. “Blimey.”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes, playfully. “I haven’t had it in over a year and even then it wasn’t something I enjoyed for obvious reasons.” Dani sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not the fling type, though. At least I don’t think I am. No, I know I’m not.” She shook her head. “You’re just… very tempting.” Dani squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as her words finally caught up with her. “Sorry,” she said, sheepishly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Can we forget I said that?”</p><p>“No worries, Poppins. Already forgotten.” Jamie praised her self-restraint. If Dani wasn’t a Crain, she would definitely be down to help her with her obvious sexual frustration.</p><p>Dani got out of the car and Jamie let out a long breath. “This woman is going to be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night had fallen and Dani found herself at a bar sitting in a booth alone while Theo and Trish danced away the night. To be fair, they had tried to get her to join them but she really didn’t want to make a fool out of herself. She sipped at her drink and looked around, stopping when she noticed a woman staring from over at the bar. She quickly averted her gaze and looked elsewhere hoping to avoid any awkward interactions.</p><p>“Hi,” a voice said, loudly, from over the music.</p><p>Dani held in the heavy sigh she wanted to let out. Theo had warned her. “Don’t make eye contact with anyone” she had said. Dani looked at the woman and forced a smile. “Hi.”</p><p>The woman pointed to her chest. “Erin.”</p><p>Dani waved and instantly felt like an idiot. “Dani.”</p><p>“Buy you another drink, Dani?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m okay,” Dani assured her. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>“How about a dance, then?” Erin tried again.</p><p>A body slid in beside her and when Dani turned her head, she was surprised to see Jamie. “Hey, love,” Jamie greeted her before nodding to the woman standing nearby. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>“I was just leaving,” Erin assured her. “You ladies have a goodnight,” she said before disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>“This is a nice surprise,” Jamie stated. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Two hours, I think,” Dani answered. “Theo and Trish are dancing.”</p><p>“And you’ve just been sitting here the entire night?” Jamie asked, amused. “Not your scene is it, Poppins?”</p><p>“Not really,” Dani admitted. “I was just eager to hangout, I guess.”</p><p>“Play pool?” Jamie asked, picking up Dani’s drink and sipping it.</p><p>Dani smiled at the action. “Not since college. I’ll probably be rusty.”</p><p>Jamie set the drink back down. “We could play if you want. It’d at least give you something to do.”</p><p>Dani nodded and finished her drink in one gulp before following Dani over to the pool table. “Did you just get here?”</p><p>Jamie began to prepare the pool table. “Been here for at least an hour.”</p><p>“And no one’s caught your eye?” Dani asked, trying to sound as causal as she could.</p><p>Jamie looked at Dani in amusement. “I wouldn’t say that.” She handed a pool stick over to Dani. “Care to make a wager, Poppins?”</p><p>“What’d you have in mind?” Dani asked.</p><p>“If I win, you spend a day in the garden with me,” Jamie said. “Would be nice having an assistant.”</p><p>Dani didn’t mind that at all. “Okay, and if I win, you tell me another secret.”</p><p>“Deal,” Jamie replied, confidently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only a few minutes had passed and Jamie was standing by while Dani prepared to take her shot. Dani hadn’t been doing too well yet and Jamie decided she would help her with this shot.</p><p>“Hold up, Poppins,” Jamie moved over to her. “May I?”</p><p>Dani nodded. “Please.”</p><p>Jamie placed a hand on either side of Dani’s waist. “First, your posture is all wrong.” She pulled Dani back from the table a little and then helped her hold the stick properly. “I’m going to take the shot with you, okay? I’ll have to be close.”</p><p>Dani looked behind her shoulder at the woman. “Close is fine.”</p><p>Jamie moved in closer and placed her hand on the table. “Place your hand here like this.” Dani mirrored Jamie’s actions. “Good, and now look down the stick… once you’re ready, take the shot.” Dani hit the ball and Jamie smiled proudly as a ball went into one of the pockets. “There you go, Poppins. Think you can get the next one?”</p><p>“Maybe you could help me one more time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theo returned to their table, frowning when she didn’t see her sister. She looked around the club, stopping when she saw Dani laughing with Jamie over at the pool table.</p><p>Trish followed Theo’s line of sight. “They’ve become fast friends.”</p><p>Theo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a little too fast.”</p><p>Trish sat down. “Relax, they’re playing pool.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s Jamie,” Theo said, folding her arms across her chest as she continued to keep an eye on her sister.</p><p>“Okay, and you were you before you met me,” Trish pointed out. “Leave them alone.”</p><p>Theo reluctantly sat down beside her wife. “I just don’t want her obvious gay awakening to involve heart break.”</p><p>“Maybe she just wants to have fun,” Trish pointed out. “Let her live, Theo.”</p><p>“Fine,” Theo huffed, glancing back at Dani and Jamie, who were looking a little too cozy.</p><p>“Chill out,” Trish laughed as Theo’s eyes narrowed. “She’s teaching her how to play.”</p><p>Theo scoffed. “Dani already knows how to play.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m impressed,” Dani said as she leaned over the table to take her shot.</p><p>“Yeah, why’s that?”</p><p>“You haven’t looked down my shirt once.”</p><p>Jamie laughed. “Well, I’m not those prats you played with back in college now am I?”</p><p>Dani grinned. “No, you’re definitely not.” She took her shot, barely missing getting her ball in the pocket.</p><p>“I’m impressed as well, Poppins,” Dani said as she looked at the pool table. All she needed to do was get the 8-ball into the right pocket to win and Dani wasn’t far behind. “I think you tried to play me.”</p><p>Dani grinned. “I never said I wasn’t good. I said I might be rusty.”</p><p>Jamie lined up her shot. “Well…” she took the shot and smiled as the 8-ball dropped into the corner pocket. “Looks like I’ve won this one.”</p><p>“Not complaining.” Dani set her pool stick down on the table. “It was a good game.”</p><p>“It was,” Jamie agreed, placing her stick down as well. “Want to get some fresh air?” She knew she shouldn’t be asking. She had drawn a line and was supposed to be staying on the right side of it. Tempting herself by having alone time with Dani after a few drinks was definitely toeing the line.</p><p>Dani nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p>They had only made it a few steps when Theo and Trish approached them.</p><p>“Saw you two playing pool,” Theo began. “How about two versus two?”</p><p>Jamie knew the question was rhetorical and Theo’s face told her there was no scenario in which she would be leaving this bar with Dani. “I’ll get the table set up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A few days had passed and Dani found herself having good days and bad days, but overall, she was doing a lot better than she had been. Eddie was still at it with his messages but the ire in them had gone and desperation had taken over. He had apologized for his anger and tried to get her back; promising to give her whatever she wanted. She had been tempted to respond sarcastically but knew his fragility wouldn’t be able to handle it. She just ignored him like she had all the other times. She decided that she would wait while he struggled with the five stages of grief over the loss of their relationship and maybe then there could be closure and the guilt that was eating away at her would finally go away.</p><p>“Hey,” Nell said, gently, drawing Dani from her thoughts. “Are you listening?”</p><p>Dani was out for lunch with Nell, Theo and Shirley. They were the only ones who had chosen to sit outside in the chilly weather but Dani liked that they were alone to laugh and joke as they pleased.</p><p>Dani shook her thoughts away and looked at her sister. “Sorry, just lost in a thought. What were we talking about?”</p><p>“Your life plans,” Shirley began. “Do you know what you’re going to do yet?”</p><p>“I haven’t really thought about it,” Dani didn't want to have this discussion. She wanted to enjoy their sisterly time together; make up for the time she had been away.</p><p>“You can’t just sit at home living off of mom,” Shirley continued, not understanding why her usually ambitious sister was now content to sit around and do nothing.</p><p>“I’m not living off of mom,” Dani shot back. “I have my own money.”</p><p>Nell reached out and placed a hand over Dani’s which had balled into a fist on the table. “We know that.”</p><p>Dani threw her hand out, gesturing to Shirley. “Obviously she doesn’t.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why-,”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not for you to understand,” Dani cut her off. “Maybe I just needed a fucking break from everything. It’d be nice to have you support me for once instead of judging everything I fucking do.”</p><p>Theo looked impressed by Dani’s outburst while Nell appeared stressed by the fact her siblings were fighting. This was how it had always been with them. Theo would be proud when any of the triplets stood up for themselves while Nell would try to mediate and calm things down, usually to no avail.</p><p>“Support?” Shirley asked in disbelief. “You never confide in us about anything. How the hell am I supposed to know you need support? You moved off with Eddie to go live your cushy life and damn near forgot we even existed, but okay, <em>I’m</em> the bad guy here.”</p><p>Dani shot up from the table without a word and headed into the restaurant to use their restroom. </p><p>Theo reached out, placing a hand on Nell’s shoulder to stop her from getting up and looked at Shirley. “What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“She’s hiding something,” Shirley stated, pushing her plate away from herself in frustration.</p><p>“And pissing her off does what?” Theo asked.</p><p>Nell made a move to stand up again. “I should go check on her.”</p><p>“Give her a moment,” Theo replied before returning her focus to Shirley. “Stop interrogating her about what she’s going to do and how long before she does it.”</p><p>Shirley narrowed her eyes at Theo. “What do you know that we don’t?”</p><p>“I know that she’s going through something right now and we’re her sisters,” Theo replied. “Stop being an asshole.”</p><p>“Don’t call her an asshole, Theo,” Nell said, gently.</p><p>“Thank you,” Shirley said, looking at Theo pointedly.</p><p>“Don’t try to micromanage Dani’s life,” Nell said to Shirley, calmly. “I know you’re just trying to help but she’ll come to us when she’s ready. Don’t pressure her. You know that just makes her isolate herself.”</p><p>Shirley sighed. “I know. I just…it’s frustrating not knowing what’s wrong. How are we supposed to be there for her when she never tells us anything?”</p><p>“It’s not like we’re all open books,” Theo pointed out.</p><p>Dani returned to the table and sat down, taking a drink of her water before looking at Shirley. “I never forgot you guys existed… and… and if you ever truly needed me, I would’ve been home in an instant.”</p><p>Shirley was silent for a beat before concern showed in her eyes. “Was Eddie why you stopped visiting us? Was he hurting you, Dani?”</p><p>Nell frowned, guilt taking over instantly. “How did I never realize? Dani-,”</p><p>“Wait, no, it wasn’t like that,” Dani quickly assured them before they went running in the wrong direction.</p><p>“Then what-,”</p><p>“I’m gay,” Dani blurted out the words and felt the tension leave her body with them.</p><p>Shirley took in Dani’s words but there was slight confusion on her face. “Like… newly gay or...” She earned an eye roll from Theo and gave her a “what?” look.</p><p>“I’ve been gay the whole time. It just took me a while to realize it,” Dani explained.</p><p>“Well,” Shirley began, “one in four Americans is said to be LGBTQ...N...P.”</p><p>Theo looked at Shirley with amused exasperation. “Are you just adding alphabets?”</p><p>“Non-binary and pansexual,” Shirley answered, the “duh” left unsaid.</p><p>“Just let her have it, Theo,” Nell said, stopping her sister from whatever remark she was about to make.</p><p>“Like I was saying, there are six of us so at least two of us were bound to tip the Kinsey scale in that direction.”</p><p>“What Shirley’s saying,” Nell cut in, “is that we love you.”</p><p>“Very much,” Shirley nodded before curiosity got the best of her. “God, how’d Eddie take it? He must’ve shit himself when you told him.”</p><p>Dani took a deep breath and launched into the story of how Eddie reacted, what it led to and how she had stayed to help him recover. She told them everything because at this point, why not?</p><p>Theo’s jaw was clenched and there was a rage in her eyes that reminded Dani of the time a babysitter had yelled at her, Nell and Luke for leaving their room because they were convinced a monster was under Luke’s bed. Theo, eleven at the time, had reprimanded the sitter so badly that the woman had called their parents to come home because she was afraid of Theo.</p><p>“I’ll fucking kill him,” Theo said, angrily. “He’s going to wish that car ended him.”</p><p>“I think this whole thing will fizzle out.” Dani said.</p><p>“It’s only a what, ten hour drive?” Shirley asked, ignoring Dani’s words. “It can be a weekend thing.”</p><p>“Steve has a private jet,” Nell reminded them.</p><p>“Guys, no one needs to go anywhere,” Dani assured them. “I really think Eddie is getting over it. He’s stuck in a wheelchair, maybe forever, and that would be hard on anyone, right? Especially when it happened because the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with doesn’t love you.”</p><p>Theo shook her head. “Don’t make excuses for him. Maybe I can understand the initial shitty reaction but everything after that? Absolutely not."</p><p>"I just want to move on," Dani said.</p><p>"You can't do that if you're feeling guilty over him getting pancaked."</p><p>"Jesus, Theo," Dani sighed at her sister's insensitivity towards Eddie’s incident.</p><p>"Have you told mom?" Shirley asked.</p><p>Dani shook her head. She wanted to tell them how she feared being a disappointment and how compared to them, she felt her life was at a stalemate. “She’d only find a way to blame herself. I don’t want that.”</p><p>Wanting to lighten the moment Nell reached over and hugged Dani. "I'm happy that you've discovered this new part of yourself.”</p><p>Dani smiled. "Thank you, Nellie."</p><p>"You know we don’t care who you love as long as you’re happy. You could’ve come to us.”</p><p>"I know. It was never about being gay, though. That was the easy part. It was everything else after." Realizing all the time she could’ve spent enjoying her life more and being with someone she actually could fall in love with was a hard pill to swallow for Dani.</p><p>"Well you're home now and we've got you," Theo replied, reaching a hand out to place over Dani’s.</p><p>"Is there anyone you're interested in?" Shirley asked.</p><p>Dani laughed. "I've barely been home for two weeks. I haven’t met anyone."</p><p>“You’re just not looking in the right place. Go wherever Theo went before Trish. She used to have a revolving door of women.”</p><p>Theo gave Shirley the finger before returning her attention to Dani. “So, there’s no one, really?” She asked, somewhat suspiciously.</p><p>There was Jamie. Dani still thought about their kiss every time she was left to her thoughts long enough, and the time they had been spending together in the garden had made her crush on the woman grow stronger. "No one," Dani replied, affirmatively, not ready to share with her sisters the details of her nonexistent love life with the very pretty gardener.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani entered the kitchen after returning from lunch and smiled as she saw Hannah and Owen.</p><p>“How was your outing with your sisters, dear?” Hannah asked.</p><p>Dani sat down across from Hannah at the table. “It was nice. We had a lot to catch up on. They drive me crazy sometimes but I really did miss having them around.”</p><p>Owen grabbed three teacups and placed them on the counter. “Care for tea, Dani?”</p><p>“Oh, no thank you,” Dani replied as she stood up. “I’ll make it, though. You guys do so much already.”</p><p>“It is what we get paid for,” Owen said as he let Dani shoo him away from the counter. “Didn’t have much to do today either since everyone decided to eat elsewhere for lunch.”</p><p>“Don't worry, Owen. I definitely missed your cooking,” Dani replied as she set about making the tea. "I hope you enjoyed the break, though.”</p><p>Hannah smiled, teasingly. “It’s too quiet without the Crain siblings running amuck.”</p><p>Dani chuckled as she poured hot water from the kettle into a teapot. “Is that what you think we do?”</p><p>“Get all of you in a room together and there’s definitely never a dull moment,” Hannah said with a fond smile.</p><p>Jamie entered the kitchen and her gaze immediately went to Dani. “What’s never a dull moment?”</p><p>Dani turned her gaze to Jamie, pleased to see she was joining them.</p><p>“Having the Crain siblings around,” Hannah answered.</p><p>“Game night is definitely an experience,” Jamie said as she moved to the sink to wash her hands.</p><p>“I’m still surprised you ever agreed to join that,” Owen laughed as he looked to Dani. “Jamie doesn’t like doing much outside of brooding and gardening.”</p><p>“Well now that’s not a fair assessment, Owen,” Hannah said. “She broods a lot less nowadays.”</p><p>Jamie playfully narrowed her eyes at them as she dried her hands. “Nothing wrong with wanting to live a simple life.” She definitely had many years of the opposite.</p><p>“Not at all,” Dani agreed as she set the kettle down. “I, too, like doing simple things.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jamie moved to lean against the counter where Dani was standing. “Like what, Poppins?”</p><p>“Movies are simple, right?” Dani said as she put tea leaves into the teapot. “And dinners.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “Depends on where that dinner is, I suppose.”</p><p>Dani matched Jamie’s grin as she put the lid over the teapot to let the leaves steep. “Somewhere simple, of course.”</p><p>“Well that does sound appealing,” Jamie replied, “with the right company.”</p><p>“There’s a drive-in theatre not too far from here,” Dani informed Jamie, casually. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she knew she wanted to spend time with the woman outside of the mansion and away from prying eyes.</p><p>“Think I’ve heard of it,” Jamie replied. “Been meaning to check it out.”</p><p>Owen furrowed his brows. He had asked Jamie to join him at that theatre once and she had refused, saying sitting in a stuffy car for two hours wasn’t her idea of fun. He side-eyed Hannah to see if she was watching this exchange and the look on her face was one of amusement.</p><p>“Well if you’re not doing anything tonight, we could do just that...if you want.”</p><p>“I reckon I’m interested in a movie.”</p><p>Dani smiled as she poured the contents of the teapot into each cup before adding milk and sugar. Once done, she pushed a cup towards Jamie.</p><p>“Thanks, Poppins.”</p><p>Dani smiled at her before bringing Hannah and Owen their cups as well. She stepped back and waited for them to try it.</p><p>Hannah sipped the tea and her eyes widened slightly at the taste, but she swallowed it anyway and smiled at Dani.</p><p>Jamie sipped the liquid and immediately spit it back into her cup, earning a chastising look from Hannah. Owen, who had been about to taste his drink, set it down on the table.</p><p>“I’m not great with tea,” Dani admitted. “I tried to remember how I’ve seen Owen make it.”</p><p>“It was a good attempt,” Hannah assured her.</p><p>“Yeah, if you have no taste buds,” Jamie joked earning another admonishing look from Hannah. “No worries, Poppins, I’ll teach ya.”</p><p>Dani’s phone began to buzz at that moment and she pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Oh, it’s Steve,” she said, surprised her brother was calling her. She excused herself and left the kitchen, leaving Hannah and Owen staring at Jamie with curiosity.</p><p>“What?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“Been meaning to check it out, have you?” Owen asked.</p><p>Jamie rolled her eyes. “Don’t start.”</p><p>“The boss’ daughter, Jamie?” Hannah sighed. “Really?”</p><p>“We’re two friends going to watch a movie. Is that improper all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Just friends?” Owen asked, disbelievingly.</p><p>“I’m practically best mates with Theo,” Jamie pointed out. “This isn’t any different.” Okay, a very big lie but she didn’t need anyone else on her case about Dani.</p><p>Owen held up his hands in mock surrender. “If you say so.”</p><p>“I do,” Jamie stated before picking up the kettle to add water to it. “Now who wants a proper cup of tea?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Dani found herself standing outside of Jamie’s apartment door. They had agreed to meet here first so they could drive to the theatre together. Her mother had been pleased to hear that she was going out. She thought that Dani spent too much time to herself and wanted her out socializing.</p><p>Dani adjusted her thin sweater, which had a V-neck that was cut just low enough to hopefully draw Jamie’s attention. She had even added a necklace that drooped down, stopping just at the valley of her chest. Expelling a nervous breath, Dani knocked on the door.</p><p>Seconds later, Jamie opened the door wearing jeans and a band t-shirt and Dani thought the look suited her very well. “Hi,” Jamie greeted her.</p><p>Dani smiled. “Hey… hi, you-um… you look really nice.”</p><p>Jamie looked down at herself as she stepped aside to let Dani in. “Yeah, amazing what a shower can do, yeah?”</p><p>Dani laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she had heard, which caused Jamie to chuckle at her nervousness.</p><p>“You okay there, Poppins?”</p><p>Dani stepped into the apartment, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked around, taking in Jamie’s apartment. “You have a nice place.”</p><p>“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Jamie replied as she closed the door. “Would you like anything to drink before we go?”</p><p>“Sure.” Dani followed Jamie into the kitchen. “I, uh… I told my sisters about Eddie at lunch today… and the reason we broke-up.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jamie pulled two beers out of the fridge and went to stand at the kitchen counter with Dani. “How’d that go?”</p><p>“They want to pay him a visit,” Dani replied.</p><p>“Someone should,” Jamie stated as she used the lip of one bottle to pop the cap off the other before handing the open bottle to Dani. “It’s good that you told them. Can’t have that stuff boiling inside of you, you know?”</p><p>Dani nodded her agreement. “I do feel a lot better after telling them. They did get nosey, though. Wanted to know if I was interested in anyone.” Dani pretended to be staring at her beer bottle as she quickly glanced at Jamie to gauge her reaction to that.</p><p>“And are you?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“You know I am,” Dani replied, softly.</p><p>Jamie reached out, tilting Dani’s chin up so she would look at her. She brushed the back of her fingers along Dani’s jaw before letting her hand trail down her neck to the pendant of her necklace. “I like this,” she said as admired the design.</p><p>Dani’s heart stuttered in her chest at the feeling of Jamie’s touch. “I-I was hoping you’d notice.”</p><p>Jamie smiled. “Wore it just for me, then, did ya, Poppins?”</p><p>Dani nodded as her grip on the bottle tightened.</p><p>Jamie released the necklace, letting it rest once more against Dani’s chest before dropping her hand to her side. “We should go catch that movie.”</p><p>“Jamie,” Dani let out, sounding in a daze. “I don’t really want to see a movie anymore.”</p><p>Dani shoved her hands into her back pockets. “We’re not looking for the same things, remember?”</p><p>“Honestly, Jamie, I don’t know what I want. I just-,” Dani let out a breath. “I know that I haven’t been this attracted to anyone in my life. For once I want to do something for me. I just want you to make me feel good.”</p><p>Jamie could definitely do that. She kept her hands in her pockets as her gaze dropped to Dani’s lips before going back to her eyes. “You sure?”</p><p>“So fucking sure.”</p><p>Jamie launched forward, pressing her lips to Dani’s before pulling her in closer by the waist. Dani let out a moan as she moved her hands to cup Jamie’s face.</p><p>“You really know how to test someone’s willpower, Dani,” Jamie said before trailing kisses along the woman’s neck.</p><p>“Me?” Dani breathed out. “Have you seen you? I would’ve let you have me that night in the kitchen if you weren’t such a gentlewoman.”</p><p>Jamie bit lightly into Dani’s neck and it earned her a particularly deep moan that really did something for her libido. She pulled away from but only far enough to look at  Dani properly. “You liked that? What else do you like?”</p><p>Dani blushed and averted her gaze. She didn’t really know what she liked but there were things she had pictured in her mind; ways Jamie would bring her over the edge.</p><p>“Hey,” Jamie said, gently, finding it endearing how Dani could say she wanted sex yet be embarrassed about how she wanted it. “None of that.” She moved them so that Dani’s back was pressed against the counter and she placed her hands on the counter top on either side of Dani. “I only want to do what makes you feel good.”</p><p>“The thing is,” Dani began. “I don’t really know what that is.”</p><p>“If I do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me, yeah?” Dani nodded and Jamie grinned at her. “Use those words of yours, Poppins.” She leaned into her, moving her lips to Dani’s ear. “That’s what does it for me.” She nipped at Dani’s ear and Dani felt that her brain really had melted in that moment.</p><p>“I-I’ll tell you.” Dani captured Jamie’s lips with her own and pulled the woman’s shirt from her jeans so she could run her hands over her sides. “You’re so soft,” she said against Jamie’s lips and then felt silly for her assessment. “I mean… your skin’s smooth.” Dani rolled her eyes at herself. “I like the way you feel,” she finally settled with.</p><p>Jamie smiled and kissed Dani, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled away. “Come on,” she said, taking Dani’s hand into her own.</p><p>Dani grabbed her beer as she followed Jamie into the living room. She began to chug it down and Jamie laughed lightly as she pulled it away from her. “Easy there, Poppins.”</p><p>“Just trying to take the edge off,” Dani explained. Jamie finished off Dani’s beer and set it on the coffee table. “You still sure?”</p><p>“Very,” Dani assured her. Jamie’s lips were on Dani’s again and seconds went by before Dani found herself tugging lightly at Jamie’s shirt. “Can this come off?” </p><p>Jamie pulled back to remove her shirt in one swift motion before placing her hands on Dani’s shirt. “Can I?” At Dani’s nod, Jamie helped her remove the shirt. “Get on the couch for me?”</p><p>Dani moved to lie down, her heart hammering in her chest as Jamie moved on top of her. She just about died when the bare skin of their stomachs touched; she wasn’t sure how she’d handle Jamie really touching her.</p><p>Jamie trailed her hand up Dani’s stomach, pushing her thumb just under Dani’s bra so she could caress the skin there. “You’re so gorgeous, Dani.” She kissed along her jawline. “You probably don’t even realize that, do you?”</p><p>“I need you to touch me,” Dani breathed out. She was going to combust soon if she didn’t feel Jamie where she needed her the most.</p><p>Jamie slowly glided her hand down Dani’s stomach until she reached her jeans. She undid the button expertly with one hand before sliding the zipper down. “Hips up.”</p><p>Dani raised her hips so that Jamie could pull her jeans down her legs. Once off, Jamie tossed them aside before moving back up to kiss Dani.</p><p>Dani took Jamie’s hand and moved it into her underwear causing Jamie to grin. “So fucking hot,” she said before pressing two fingers against Dani’s most sensitive region.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Dani moaned out. “Jamie.” She reached up to squeeze at the woman’s shoulders as Jamie circled against her clit masterfully. “That’s so good, you’re so good.”</p><p>Jamie moved her fingers to lightly dip into Dani, gathering her wetness before moving her fingers back to her clit. She kept her focus on Dani’s face and how she reacted to her touch as her fingers went to work.</p><p>“I want you to feel good too,” Dani said as she reached for Jamie’s belt buckle.</p><p>“Later,” Jamie promised her. “Just feel right now, Dani.”</p><p>And was she ever. The pleasure coursing through her felt absolutely divine. It was nothing like her own touch.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Dani pleaded.</p><p>Jamie kissed Dani sensually as she kept her fingers working against her. Dani’s hands were now at Jamie’s lower back, nails digging into her skin as she neared her release. “Jamie,” she gasped. “Jamie, I’m-…”</p><p>Pleasure overwhelmed Dani and she let out a low guttural moan as Jamie continued to rub at her. “Oh god,” she let out as she moved her hand to Jamie’s wrist, stopping her movements. “That was the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” she said, in awe of how her body reacted in such a strong way to Jamie’s touch. That was definitely the fastest she’s ever reached her peak.</p><p>Jamie pressed a kiss to the side of Dani’s mouth. “It’s the best thing you’ve ever experienced <em>so far</em>,” she corrected before beginning to trail kisses down Dani’s body.</p><p>They had a long night ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dani woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made and smiled as she stretched her limbs. She was sore in the best way and it made her think about how amazing Jamie had been with her the previous night. Smile growing at the thought of last night, Dani got out of Jamie’s bed with the sheet wrapped around her frame. She thought she would have to pick her clothes up from being strewn across the floor last night but spotted them folded on the dresser. Endeared by Jamie’s thoughtfulness, Dani quickly got dressed before going to check the time on her phone, which Jamie had placed on the dresser as well. She had several missed calls and a couple text messages.</p><p>
  <em>Theo[11:32pm]: Mom’s worried. Said you were going out to see a movie with a friend like four hours ago and she hasn’t heard from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shirley[11:40pm]: Mom’s very stressful when she’s worried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo[11:51pm]: What friend are you even out with? You didn’t mention having plans tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shirley[7:04am]: Dani… seriously. I don’t want to worry Nellie and Luke because they’re just as bad as mom but we’re about to start a search party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dani quickly responded to her sisters in a separate group message.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dani[7:12am]: Sorry! Went to my friend's place after the movie and fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo[7:13am]: Who's this friend?</em>
</p><p>Dani hated lying but she definitely wasn't about to tell them the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Dani[7:14am]: Laurel! Ran into her the other day and we wanted to catch up. I'll be home soon.</em>
</p><p>Dani set her phone down, not looking forward to the third degree she would be in for when she got home. She exited the room and made her way to the kitchen where she found Jamie making pancakes. She was about to greet her but stopped, unsure what to say. Good morning, thanks for the sex?</p><p>As Dani fretted over what to say, Jamie glanced behind her shoulder and smiled when she saw Dani. "Perfect timing. I'm done here." She added the pancake to a plate that had two others and set the pan down. “Sorry it’s just this,” she grabbed a fork and placed it on the plate. “Running a little late.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Dani said as she sat down at the counter. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble.”</p><p>Jamie studied Dani for a brief moment, worried that the woman regretted last night. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Dani quickly assured her. “I’m just… I don’t…” Dani rubbed her hands over her face, sheepishly. “I don’t know one-night stand etiquette, I guess.”</p><p>Jamie laughed lightly. “Relax, Poppins. We’re friends, yeah? This doesn’t have to be weird.”</p><p>“Right,” Dani agreed. “So… we’re good, then?”</p><p>“We’re good.” Jamie grinned as she moved to pour orange juice in a glass for Dani. “Last night was also good… and unexpected.” She set the glass beside Dani’s plate. “You’re full of surprises.”</p><p>Dani picked up her fork as a smile pulled at her lips. “I’m not usually so… forward." Years of sexual dissatisfaction had definitely led to the events of last night. Okay, and also Jamie being ridiculously attractive and just existing also had a big hand in it.</p><p>"I'm definitely not complaining, Poppins. Last night was fun.</p><p>"Last night was a lot of things,” Dani said. “Mainly mind-blowing.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “Careful, might inflate my ego.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you don’t need any help from me there,” Dani said, jokingly.</p><p>Jamie laughed and eyed Dani for a moment before becoming serious. “So… was it everything you thought it’d be?”</p><p>“You mean sex with a woman?” Dani asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.</p><p>Jamie blushed lightly. “Yes, that would be what I’m referring to.”</p><p>“It definitely surpassed my expectations,” Dani admitted. “I didn’t know I was capable of…” Dani trailed off having been about to say she didn’t know she was capable of craving someone so badly. She felt those words would be too intimate for Jamie and she didn’t want the woman thinking she had made a mistake taking her to bed.</p><p>Jamie mistook Dani’s hesitation for embarrassment and quickly spoke up. “Getting off multiple times as quickly as you did is nothing to be embarrassed about, Poppins. Just means I was doing my job.”</p><p>This time it was Dani’s turn to blush, but she went with it. “I can definitely see why women are desperate to get you alone.”</p><p>Jamie dug into her pancakes as she tried to appear nonchalant. “Laurel and Bethany, they’ve never been here.” Jamie kept her eyes down as she continued. “No one has. I mean, aside from friends. Just so you know.” Jamie quickly shoved a piece of pancake into her mouth, forcing herself to stop talking.</p><p>Dani smiled brightly. “And now that all that sexual tension is out of the way, we can be friends properly.”</p><p>A hint of amusement twinkled in Dani’s eyes. “I look forward to being proper friends, Poppins.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani entered her home and made her way to the kitchen while Jamie had gone straight to her greenhouse, ready to insist she had been there the whole time. Dani did her best to not look guilty because her siblings were like vultures and would swoop in on her if they felt she was lying. Taking a calming breath, she entered the kitchen and everyone’s head turned her way as she greeted them with a “good morning.”</p><p>“Danielle,” Olivia began as she got up from the table, “if you’re planning to be out all night, you need to tell someone. You had us worried.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Dani said, truly feeling bad. Ever since the night their dad hadn’t returned home, learning the next day that he had died alone in his office due to a heart attack, Olivia worried constantly about her children’s wellbeing. “I didn’t plan on being out overnight.”</p><p>Olivia ran her hands up and down Dani’s arms. “I know. Theo told me you fell asleep. I didn’t know Laurel was the friend you were going out with. That’s…”</p><p>“A questionable choice,” Theo finished. “Literally anyone else would’ve been better.”</p><p>“I remember when we were kids and had her over for a movie,” Shirley chimed in. “She talked during the whole damn thing. I don’t know how you managed to sit through a movie with her.”</p><p>“Oh, so you did end up going to that drive-in theatre,” Owen began. “Though, I thought you were going with-,”</p><p>Hannah lightly kicked his shin from under the table and gave him a subtle warning look.</p><p>Owen made a show of clearing his throat. “Sorry, tea went down the wrong way. “As I was saying, I thought you were going later in the week.... with your friend... Laurel.”</p><p>Hannah now gave him a look that pleaded for him to stop talking.</p><p>“Yeah, last minute change of plans,” Dani replied. “I’m sure you guys need to get to work,” she said to Shirley and Theo. “Sorry again to worry you."</p><p>Theo got up from the table. “I’m going to go speak to Jamie and then I’ll head out."</p><p>Dani kept her expression neutral even though she was worried Theo expected something. "I'm gonna go shower."</p><p>"Oh, a letter was in the mailbox for you." Olivia grabbed the white envelope from the counter and handed it to Dani before sitting down at the table with Hannah and Owen. “It’s from Eddie.”</p><p>Theo plucked the envelope from Dani’s hand and began to open it but Dani snatched it back. “I’ll read it later,” Dani said, pointedly.</p><p>Theo rolled her eyes. “Only stalkers and serial killers write letters.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Shirley agreed. “He needs to move on.”</p><p>Dani silently willed her sister to shut up before their mother started asking questions she wasn’t ready to give her answers to yet.</p><p>Olivia frowned. “I thought you two ended amicably?”</p><p>“Eddie just… he has some hopes of us getting back together.”</p><p>Olivia raised a brow. “And is that a possibility?”</p><p>Dani shook her head. “Definitely not. Like I said before, we wanted different things.”</p><p>“Very different things,” Theo added for emphasis, which earned her a glare from Dani.</p><p>"I should go take that shower," Dani said, her mood soured by the letter. As she exited the kitchen and made her way upstairs, she remembered Jamie’s words from before. <em>Chin up, Poppins. Everything’ll be all right.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theo stepped out into the garden and looked around until she spotted Jamie moving about in the greenhouse. “Hey, what are you doing tonight?”</p><p>Jamie turned her attention away from the plants. “Nothing interesting.”</p><p>“Well, Trish bought a British cuisine cookbook. She wants you over for dinner and if you say no, I’m supposed to mention Yorkshire pudding.”</p><p>Jamie leaned against the table with a smile. “That’s rather tempting. Will it just be us three, then?”</p><p>“Nellie and Luke will be there. We’re Trish’s guinea pigs before she cooks for everyone else. I meant to ask Dani but I’ll text her about later. So, see you tonight, then?”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Jamie enjoyed her nights spent with the Crains. Even Steve when he came around. They had become a family of sorts and she’d forever be grateful for them.</p><p>Theo bid Jamie farewell and exited the greenhouse, leaving the gardener to her thoughts, which were quickly invaded by Dani. Last night was definitely something she wouldn’t mind again. Sighing, Jamie got to work focusing on the plants and not how badly she wanted a repeat of last night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie approached Theo and Trish’s house carrying a bottle of champagne. She was running a little late due to the amount of time it had taken her to figure out what to wear. She had decided on a button up shirt with a French tuck into her, admittedly, too tight jeans. Her hair was up in a messy updo that she had decided on after changing it several times. She didn’t even know why she cared about her appearance so much. It was just dinner with good friends. Good friends and possibly Dani. She hadn’t heard if she would be here tonight and knew asking would lead to suspicion.</p><p>Jamie reached out to ring the doorbell but the door flew open before she could touch it.</p><p>“About time,” Theo replied, pulling the champagne bottle from Jamie’s grasp as she stepped aside to let her in. “Thank you. Definitely need this. I’ve never been so stressed about the outcome of roast beef in my life.” Theo admired Jamie’s outfit and gave a nod of approval. “Who exactly are you trying to impress?”</p><p>“Your wife’s cooking dinner. The least I can do is look decent, yeah?” Jamie hoped that would be enough to appease Theo because “I dressed up for your sister’s attention” would not go over well.</p><p>“Appreciate the effort made,” Theo relented. “Luke wore sweatpants,” she said loud enough for him to hear from the living room.</p><p>“You said it was a chill dinner!” Luke called back.</p><p>Theo smiled, happy to get a rise out of her brother. “You can head into the living room. I’m going to start setting the table. Dinner should be ready soon.”</p><p>“Trish doesn’t need help in the kitchen?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“Dani arrived not too long ago,” Theo stated. “She’s better in the kitchen then the rest of us.”</p><p>Jamie’s elation at hearing Dani was there caught her by surprise. She could almost count on one hand the amount of times they had spent together and yet here she was with these annoying feelings that she didn’t want to deal with. Pull it together. Jamie thought to herself as she made her way into the living room where Nell and Luke were sitting on the couch entertaining themselves with a card game.</p><p>“You’re cheating,” Nell huffed. “I know you are.”</p><p>Luke grinned as he dropped a card onto the coffee table. “Don’t blame me because you’re losing.” He glanced at the entryway as he saw movement. “Jamie, join us."</p><p>"No thanks, mate," Jamie said as she sat down on the couch opposite of them. "I know how you play."</p><p>Nell dropped a card onto the table and sighed as Luke's card beat hers. "See? Even she knows you're a cheat."</p><p>Luke’s grin only grew as they continued to play. “What’d you get up to today, Jamie?”</p><p>“Just worked and relaxed at home until it was time to come here,” Jamie answered.</p><p>“When are you going to start enjoying the company of a lovely woman for more than a night?” Luke asked.</p><p>“I quite enjoy my own company. I don’t need anyone else to feel fulfilled.” Jamie was content; she hadn’t been in a relationship in years and she kept her friend circle small. That suited her just fine.</p><p>Luke frowned, glancing away from the game at hand to look at Jamie. “But that’s boring.”</p><p>“Luke,” Nell chided.</p><p>“It’s fine, Nell, he’s not wrong. I like my life boring, though.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re boring.”</p><p>Jamie’s heart skipped a beat at the arrival of the new voice. She turned her head and saw Dani holding three flutes of champagne and one most likely of sparkling cider. She quickly got up to help her, taking two of the glasses. Her heart melted at the smile of appreciation Dani gave her before she went to hand her siblings a glass each.</p><p>Once her hands were free, Dani reached under the cushion her brother was sitting on and when she retracted her hand, she was holding two cards.</p><p>“I knew it!” Nell exclaimed with a laugh.</p><p>Luke laughed as well as he took the cards from Dani.</p><p>“How’d you know those were there?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“Luke is always hiding cards somewhere,” Dani informed her as she took one of the glasses back from Jamie. “Never play cards with him.” She sipped the champagne and let out an appreciative hum before licking her lips.</p><p>Jamie’s eyes followed the action and when she looked back at Dani, the woman was watching her with amusement. She quickly sipped her own drink, averting her gaze.</p><p>“Are you done in the kitchen?” Nell asked as she shuffled the cards to start a new game. “Sit with us.”</p><p>“I need to finish helping but everything’s almost ready,” Dani said before sipping the champagne again. As Nell started passing out cards between herself and Luke, Dani looked to Jamie. “You look nice, by the way.”</p><p>“As do you, Poppins.” Dani had on a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a grey-ish blue sweater that was solid across her breasts and arms but mesh at her upper chest and stomach. Just the hint of skin sent Jamie’s mind to inappropriate places and she silently reprimanded herself for it.</p><p>Dani gestured behind her. “I should get back.”</p><p>Jamie nodded. “I’ll be here playing referee.” She glanced at Nell and Luke who were lost in their game.</p><p>“Best to stay neutral,” Dani warned her with a grin before turning to leave.</p><p>Jamie eyed Dani’s toned legs, thinking back to when they had been wrapped around her as she-- Jamie shook the thoughts from her head and threw back the rest of her champagne as she wondered how’d she get through dinner with Dani looking the way she was tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later after an amazing dinner, Jamie found herself talking with Theo and Trish in the living room while the triplets cleaned the kitchen. She felt bad for not helping but they had insisted she was a guest and didn’t need to do anything. She really did want to help, though, because Dani was in the kitchen and she wanted to be wherever Dani was.</p><p>These feelings really were frustrating.</p><p>Jamie excused herself to use the restroom and made her way down the hall and around the corner. She was about to open the door when it pulled back and Dani was standing before her. She had meant to step back, really, but her legs did the opposite and now she was close enough to smell Jamie’s shampoo, the scent that lingered on her pillowcase.</p><p>The two stared at each other silently for seconds before Jamie suddenly felt soft lips on own. She guided Dani into the restroom and closed the bathroom door before fumbling to lock it as her lips continued to move against Dani’s. She gripped Dani at the waist and hoisted her up onto the sink counter before slipping a hand under her sweater.</p><p>“I’ve been dying to touch you,” Jamie said against Dani's lips as she caressed her skin. “This sweater looks so good on you.”</p><p>Dani smiled against Jamie’s lips. “I bought it today hoping you’d think so.”</p><p>Jamie moved her hand from under Dani’s sweater and slid it up her skirt, pinching lightly at her thigh as she slipped her tongue past Dani’s lips. Dani shivered as the tip of Jamie’s tongue glided across the roof of her mouth and she let out a moan.</p><p>Jamie placed kisses along Dani’s neck and jaw. “We should stop before we’re caught.”</p><p>Dani ached for Jamie’s touch. Not later, but now. She needed to feel her. “Please,” Dani breathed out as Jamie continued her kisses along her neck. “I can be quiet.”</p><p>Jamie chuckled. “Last night was definitely not quiet.”</p><p>“I’m already so wet for you, Jamie. It won’t take long.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Jamie let out, moving her hand higher up Dani’s thigh. She couldn’t say no and she really didn’t want to. The others were preoccupied so she had a few minutes at least. Her fingers shoved Dani’s underwear aside and she used her free hand to push at Dani’s knee, urging her to spread her legs wider.</p><p>Dani’s arms moved behind her to keep herself propped up and her head fell back as Jamie pressed against her. “Yes,” she cried out quietly.</p><p>“Dani,” Jamie warned as her fingers continued to work her over. “Stay silent or we stop.”</p><p>Dani nodded frantically, biting at her lower lip as Jamie entered her with two fingers. Jamie found herself in an internal struggle; she wanted to kiss Dani but then she wouldn’t be able to watch the pleasure play out across her face; she wanted to speed this along and slow it down all at once. Time wasn’t on their side and possibly getting caught was more stressful than it was exciting.</p><p>Dani almost let out a moan but tried to muffle it, which made the sound come out as a strangled squeak instead. Jamie nipped at Dani’s jaw. “Trouble staying quiet, Poppins?”</p><p>Dani shook her head, afraid to speak as she struggled with staying silent.</p><p>Jamie smirked and pressed a thumb hard against Dani’s clit and a moaned, “ohmygod,” escaped Dani.</p><p>Jamie pulled her hand from Dani’s warmth and Dani instantly ached at the loss. Jamie kissed her hard and carefully removed her from the counter before pushing her up against the wall. Jamie quickly turned on the faucet before grabbing both hand towels hanging in the bathroom and dropping them to the floor. Dani frowned in confusion but as Jamie knelt down onto the towels in front of her, she realized what was about to happen. </p><p>“Hold on,” Jamie instructed before she lifted one of Dani’s legs over her shoulder. She pushed the woman’s underwear to the side again before burying her face between her legs.</p><p>Dani’s head slammed against the wall at the pleasure and she tangled her fingers into Jamie’s hair as she tried to stay quiet. Jamie alternated between sucking and licking at her and the speed at which her mouth moved against Dani was unreal. “Jamie,” she whispered out as she felt the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching.</p><p>Jamie let out a light moan against Dani as she sucked her clit into her mouth, hoping the water running would mask the sound. The vibration from the moan added to Dani’s pleasure and within seconds, her eyes widened as her leg began to shake uncontrollably. “Jamie,” she gasped out, overwhelmed by the feeling about to erupt within her. “Jamie,” she moaned out a little louder than she should have. “Wait… I’m… fuck.” What was this feeling? It was too much. Was there such a thing as too much pleasure? There was no way she’d stay quiet if they continued.</p><p>Jamie shot up from the ground and captured Dani’s lips with her own as she let her fingers take over. Dani moaned into the kiss as her mind exploded and a gush of wetness escaped her. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore as her limbs seemingly turned to jelly. Jamie helped her slide down the wall before she stood back up to turn off the faucet. Dani jolted as her orgasm continued to taper off. “God,” she sighed, her eyes closed as her head rested against the wall. “I think you broke me.”</p><p>Jamie grinned and moved to sit beside Dani. “Yeah, and your sister’s going to break me if she catches us.” She found herself leaning over to press a kiss to Dani’s temple. “You okay?”</p><p>“I didn’t know I could do that,” Dani said, tiredly, her eyes still closed. “Definitely not the best place for it to happen either. I’m s-,”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize,” Jamie cut her off, gently. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”</p><p>Dani opened her eyes and smiled at Jamie, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. “I’ll clean up and sneak the towels into the laundry. You should head back out there.”</p><p>Jamie didn’t want to move but she forced herself up and washed her hands before wiping them on her jeans. She smirked as she looked down at Dani, sitting on the floor completely wrecked from her orgasm. “Um, you sure you’re going to be okay?”</p><p>Dani smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so smug.”</p><p>Jamie laughed before opening the bathroom door, she peeked outside before slipping out to go back to the living room, leaving Dani to recover.</p><p>Dani laughed at the situation her horniness had found her in. It had been fun and maybe that’s all she really needed right now; a bit of fun…and a cigarette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone reading and leaving feedback; it's much appreciated. I'm always relieved to finish a chapter and forget to say that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani was sitting in the living room trying to listen to the conversation going on but all she could think about was what had happened in the bathroom. Now that the thrill of it had worn off, she was slightly embarrassed that she had been so needy. Shaking away the thoughts, Dani forced herself to listen to the conversation but noticed that Jamie and Theo were missing.</p><p>“Hey,” Nell said from beside her. “You should get some water in your system if you plan on driving home.”</p><p>Agreeing, Dani excused herself to the kitchen. She was about to open the refrigerator when she noticed the deck light was on and Theo and Jamie were outside having a cigarette. Water forgotten, she opened the sliding door and stepped outside.</p><p>“Hey,” Jamie blew smoke out the side of her mouth away from Dani. “What brings you out here, Poppins?”</p><p>Theo raised a brow at the nickname. “Poppins?”</p><p>Dani smiled. “She’s been calling me that since day one.” She reached for Theo’s cigarette but the older woman held it away from her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t smoke,” Theo stated, but when she was met with a ‘really?’ look from Dani, she let her take it. “Why Poppins?” She asked Jamie.</p><p>Jamie shrugged. “She deals with children. Seemed fitting.”</p><p>“Or at least she used to deal with children,” Theo said, looking to Dani. “Not to be a Shirley, but what do you plan on doing about work?”</p><p>Dani took a moment to enjoy the cigarette. She wasn’t much of a smoker; only socially or when she was really stressed… and now apparently when she was still recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm. “I don’t want to teach anymore.”</p><p>Theo didn’t seem surprised. “And when did you decide that?”</p><p>“A while ago.” Dani had been fighting with the idea of giving up teaching long before she ever left Virginia. She had been balancing work with going back to school for a business degree, which Eddie had found to be unnecessary. She had done it, though, and received her business degree just a few months ago.</p><p>“What do you want to do, then?” Theo asked, curiously.</p><p>“I want to enjoy being carefree for a while, you know? If that makes people think I’m a squatter at mom’s place, then that’s fine.”</p><p>“No one thinks that,” Theo assured her. “And if they do, they can fuck off. You do whatever’s best for you. Mom absolutely loves having you home.”</p><p>Dani smiled and took a drag from the cigarette before handing it back to her sister. “I should get out of your hair.”</p><p>“You’re never a bother.” Theo checked the time on her watch. “It is getting late, though.” She put the cigarette out in a pot of dirt that was on the railing and Jamie did the same. Dani noticed several other cigarettes in the pot and figured this was something they came out and did on occasion. “I’ll grab my keys.”</p><p>“I can take her,” Jamie offered. “I sobered up over an hour ago.”</p><p>“I don’t mind the drive, Theo assured her.</p><p>Dani fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I’ll go with Jamie. No sense in making you take me when she has to go out that way.”</p><p>Theo wanted to offer up Nell and Luke as more suitable options but decided not to make a big deal out of it. It was just a ride. “Okay, that sounds fair.”</p><p>Dani made her way back inside with Theo and Jamie trailing behind her. She said her goodnights and within minutes she was outside walking towards Jamie’s car. Jamie pulled the passenger’s side door open for her and she smiled her thanks as she got inside.</p><p>Once in the car, Jamie started it up and began to fiddle with the radio. “Want to listen to anything specific?”</p><p>“Not really,” Dani replied.</p><p>“I hear you humming nineties music while you’re cleaning and whatnot around the house,” Jamie stated as she changed the station until it reached the one she was looking for.</p><p>Dani smiled as she recognized the song. “Champagne Supernova. I love this song.”</p><p>Jamie turned the song up a bit and pulled out of the parking space. “Did you have fun tonight?”</p><p>“I did. I’m glad you were there.” Dani bit at her lower lip, halting what she was going to say next.</p><p>Jamie glanced at Dani. “You all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, thanks for… earlier,” Dani blushed. “The bathroom. That was… really good.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “You don’t have to thank me. I enjoyed it, too.” And we should definitely talk about it. She thought. The first time shouldn’t have even happened and now there was a second. She didn’t regret anything but she enjoyed her life and didn’t want anything disrupting it. They definitely weren’t being the “proper” friends they agreed to be.</p><p>“Do you have to leave after you drop me off?” Dani asked. “I could make you tea.”</p><p>Jamie should’ve turned Dani down. The words were right on her tongue but somehow she found herself doing the exact opposite. “Tea sounds lovely.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up in Dani’s room but conversation in the kitchen over poorly made tea somehow led her to sitting beside Dani on her bed watching childhood videos of the Crains on Dani’s laptop.</p><p>“Theo and Shirley definitely haven’t changed,” Jamie laughed as the two sisters argued while Steve was trying to film them opening Christmas presents.</p><p>“Not at all,” Dani agreed. Once the video ended, she closed the laptop and let out a light sigh. “I guess you should get going.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Jamie got up from the bed and looked at Dani. “I’ll see you tomorrow, though.” Dani got up and Jamie held her hand out. “I have a key remember? I can let myself out. You get some sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mind walking you out,” Dani said as she placed her laptop on the dresser. If she could get an extra minute with Jamie, she would take it.</p><p>Jamie was about to tease Dani about her chivalry when she spotted the letter on the nightstand, leaning against the lamp. She didn’t mean to be nosey but she had caught a glimpse of Eddie’s name. “What’s that, then?”</p><p>Dani followed Jamie’s line of sight and her mood instantly plummeted. “Got that this morning. I haven’t wanted to deal with it. She was almost certain it was just Eddie pleading for her to give him another chance.</p><p>Jamie picked the letter up and held it out for Dani to take. “The guilt you’re holding on to that’s making you put up with this man’s shite is no good, Dani. You’re allowed to move on and be happy. Don’t let him keep this hold on you.”</p><p>Dani looked at the letter for a beat before taking it. She wasn’t curious about what it said in the least. Jamie was right. She didn’t need to keep dealing with Eddie. Before she knew she was doing it, Dani had ripped the letter in half. She ripped it a few more times for good measure and dumped the shredded papers onto her nightstand before picking up her phone. She found Eddie’s name in her contacts and blocked him along with his mother before deciding to purge her entire contact list of her old co-workers who had whispered behind her back. After she was done, she let out a freeing breath.</p><p>Jamie had been watching on, content to let Dani feel what she was feeling and do whatever she needed to do if it meant letting go of the pain she was carrying. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Dani placed her phone back down. “Who knew deleting someone from your contacts could be so therapeutic?”</p><p>“Getting a whole new number is the route I went,” Jamie smiled. “End results are the same, though, I reckon. I know the guilt won’t go away magically but this is definitely a step in the right direction. You should be proud of yourself.”</p><p>Dani nodded. “Thank you. Maybe I’ll finally tell my mother about everything.”</p><p>“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Jamie agreed. She gestured to the door. “Still walking me out?”</p><p>Dani shook her head and stepped forward, capturing Jamie’s lips with her own. Jamie allowed herself to get lost in the kiss for a moment before she reluctantly pulled away. “Dani,” she began. “We shouldn’t.” And then she was laughing. “This is all very familiar, isn’t it?”</p><p>“The focus was on me the last two times,” Dani explained as she pulled Jamie’s shirt from her jeans. “And… I want.” Dani’s hands moved up Jamie’s shirt, resting on her stomach. “I want to know what you taste like.”</p><p>“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie groaned, her body instantly reacting to those words.</p><p>“Can I go down on you, Jamie?” Dani asked as her hands moved to Jamie’s belt.</p><p>Jamie was sure she’d never been this turned on. It was always the quiet ones, wasn’t it? “Get on the bed,” she ordered, voice dripping with lust as she unbuttoned her shirt.</p><p>Dani tugged at Jamie’s belt, undoing it. “This is about you. Not me. So you get on the bed.” A thought then hit Dani. “Unless… unless you’re not comfortable with that. Then I can definitely get on the bed instead.”</p><p>Jamie smiled, amused by Dani’s rambling. “I’ll get on the bed, Poppins.” She was usually the one in charge when it came to sex but that was mostly because of the women she chose to fall into bed with. They were pillow princesses but she didn’t mind. She still found her release one way or another. Jamie let her shirt fall to the floor and she stepped out of her jeans before moving to the bed.</p><p>Dani quickly removed her own clothes before joining her, crawling onto the bed so that she was hovering over Jamie. “You’ll guide me, right?”</p><p>“Sure, and if you decide you don’t want to do it anymore, just tell me. We stop when you want to stop.”</p><p>Dani didn’t think she’d ever want to stop but she appreciated how sweet and patient Jamie was with her. She lowered her body, pressing herself against Jamie as she captured her lips in a kiss.</p><p>Dani hadn’t wanted to rush things. She wanted to enjoy the slow build but the way Jamie was now bucking up into her thigh told her Jamie wasn’t in the mood for slow. She smiled into their kiss, knowing Jamie was probably aching from their earlier tryst. She pressed kisses along Jamie’s chest, not spending much time there before lowering herself down further. Jamie’s legs spread and Dani found herself getting nervous. What if she accidentally bit her?</p><p>“Dani?” Jamie asked, moving so that she was propped up on her elbows. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Is accidentally biting you a thing that can happen?” Dani asked, sheepishly. “Like, has anyone ever gotten too overzealous and just…”</p><p>Jamie began to laugh and Dani playfully pinched at her side. “I’m serious, Jamie,” she complained but found herself laughing as well. When they finally calmed down, Dani sighed resting her head against Jamie’s thigh. “Have I ruined the mood?”</p><p>“I’m still one hundred percent turned on,” Jamie assured her.</p><p>Dani repositioned herself, placing kisses on the inside of Jamie’s thigh before giving attention to the other one.</p><p>“Dani,” Jamie whined, impatiently.</p><p>Dani smiled against her skin and nipped at her thigh gently. “I’m savoring the moment.”</p><p>“Savor less and- fuck,” Jamie moaned out as lips encompassed her clit. She then felt Dani’s tongue swirl against her for a moment before she began sucking at her again. “That’s it, Dani,” Jamie gasped quietly. “Just like that, don’t stop.” Jamie squeezed the bedsheets tightly as Dani continued to work her over. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she got the release she craved.</p><p>Dani felt for Jamie’s hand absently and when she located it, she placed it on her head. Jamie laced her fingers into Dani’s hair and tugged gently as she raised her hips towards her mouth.</p><p>“Harder,” Dani ordered before sucking Jamie’s clit back into her mouth.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Jamie moaned out as she tugged at Dani’s hair again.</p><p>Dani could tell from the way Jamie was breathing that she would be close to climax but she wasn’t ready for that to happen yet. She pulled her mouth away from Jamie, earning a deep groan of disapproval. Smiling, she moved back up Jamie’s body and kissed her.</p><p>Tasting herself on Dani’s tongue was really doing something for Jamie and she desperately wanted her back between her legs. “Dani, I need your mouth.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dani placed a kiss on Jamie’s neck. “Right here?” She then moved her mouth to Jamie’s chest and circled her nipple with her tongue. “Or right here?” She asked before taking the nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“You’re a horrible person,” Jamie complained.</p><p>Dani chuckled and moved a hand down between Jamie’s legs, fingers brushing lightly against her. Jamie’s hips bucked up at the touch and she felt a light pressure at her entrance.</p><p>“Can I?” Dani asked.</p><p>Jamie nodded and let out a low moan as Dani began to pump two fingers inside of her.</p><p>“You feel so good, Jamie,” Dani whispered, in awe of how wet the other woman was because of her. She pushed her thumb against Jamie and smiled as a gasp escaped her. She pulled her fingers out without warning and it earned her a frustrated huff.</p><p>“If I die from orgasm denial, I will haunt you forever,” Jamie warned through heavy breaths as Dani moved down between her legs.</p><p>“I’m going to take care of you,” Dani promised as she settled back between Jamie’s legs. She pushed her fingers back inside her warmth and pressed her lips against her.<br/>“Yes,” Jamie hissed out. “So good.” Seconds later she was coming undone and Dani moved up next to her, smiling brightly.</p><p>“That’s definitely something I enjoy doing.”</p><p>Jamie laughed breathily. “You’re fuckin’ good at it, that’s for sure.” She took a few seconds to catch her breath before rolling on top of Dani. She nipped at her neck and moved a hand between them.</p><p>“Wait,” Dani stopped her. “I want…” She spread her legs wider and moved her hands to Jamie’s ass, squeezing as she ground against her. “Can you move against me like this?”</p><p>“Fuck, Dani.” Jamie began to move her hips, rubbing herself against Dani.</p><p>“You make me feel so good,” Dani gasped out as she dug her nails in Jamie’s ass.</p><p>Jamie felt her pleasure building from the feeling of Dani against her combined with her words. She wasn’t going to last long. “Keep talking,” she urged.</p><p>“I think I’m getting addicted to you fucking me,” Dani moaned. “You’re so good at making me cum.”</p><p>“I fucking love making you cum.” Jamie’s thrusts became faster and harder, which made Dani louder. “Quiet, Dani.”</p><p>“Ohmygod,” Dani breathed out.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re close,” Jamie asked after a few second because she definitely wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>Dani nodded frantically as her breaths began to come in short gasps. A few more thrusts and she’d be—</p><p>“Yes, Jamie,” Dani moaned out. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”</p><p>Jamie continued until Dani was pushing at her hips.</p><p>“So good,” Dani breathed out as Jamie moved to lie beside her. They shared a deep kiss before Dani cuddled into Jamie, throwing an arm over her waist as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Jamie smiled at the action and told herself she would leave once Dani was asleep. Until then she would enjoy the warmth of the other woman’s body against her own. She pulled a blanket up over them and listened to Dani’s steady breathing and within minutes, they were both asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia finished off her coffee and looked at Nell who was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword puzzle. “I have to get going. Make sure your sister doesn’t sleep her day away.”</p><p>Nell frowned. “You said you had a day off today.”</p><p>“I have another thing,” Olivia replied as she stood up. “A side project,” she clarified.</p><p>Nell shook her head. “You work too hard.”</p><p>“So I’m told.” Olivia placed a kiss on top of Nell’s head and said goodbye to Hannah and Owen before leaving.</p><p>“I’ll go wake your sister, dear,” Hannah offered.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Nell pushed her crossword over to Hannah. “I need your help with this.” Hannah chuckled as she took over the crossword puzzle.</p><p>Once Nell got to Dani’s room, she knocked lightly but didn’t get a response. She waited a few seconds before testing the doorknob, which turned in her hand. She pushed the door open and made her way inside, freezing when she spotted Dani in bed with Jamie. Her mouth fell open and she slowly backed out of the room, closing the door quietly.</p><p>Nell wasn’t sure what to do. Should she wake them or head back downstairs like she hadn’t seen them in bed naked together? After a few seconds of thinking, Nell decided she would have to put herself through the awkwardness in order for no one else to stumble upon this scene. She opened the door once more and stepped inside, moving over to where Dani was sleeping on the left side of the bed.</p><p>“Dani?” Nell poked her sister in the face. “Dani,” she whispered again.</p><p>Dani frowned in her sleep and a second later her eyes were fluttering open. She saw that Jamie was still asleep and was about to rejoin her when she heard a voice.</p><p>“Dani get up,” Nell said, exasperatedly.</p><p>Dani’s eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her sister. “What are you doing in here?” She whispered loudly as she pulled the blanket tightly to her chest.</p><p>“Apparently learning that you’re…” She gestured wildly at the bed with one hand, “getting to know Jamie quite well.”</p><p>“Dani?” Jamie mumbled tiredly as she rolled over. When she spotted Nell, she quickly sat up, holding the blanket to her chest as well. “Blimey.”</p><p>Nell held her hands up. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m not going to say anything.” Jamie seemed to relax a little but not much. “You two should get dressed. Theo and Trish are dropping off your car and staying for breakfast.”</p><p>Nell left without saying anything else and Jamie cursed under her breath.</p><p>“She really won’t say anything,” Dani assured her before getting out of bed to slip clean jeans and a t-shirt on.</p><p>“Have you met, Nell?” Jamie asked with a sigh. “She’s a horrible liar.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have to lie… she just has to not mention what she saw here,” Dani pointed out. “Withholding information is just…”</p><p>“Lying,” Jamie said as she got out of bed. She saw Dani eyeing her and she held out a finger at her. “No, your lustfulness is what got us caught.”</p><p>Dani chuckled and waited for Jamie to get dressed before moving closer to her. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”</p><p>“If your mum finds out, I think I’ll have a lot to worry about.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t fire you. She’s always saying how great she thinks you are.”</p><p>“And Theo,” Jamie continued. “Theo will absolutely have my head. She told me to stay away from you.”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes. “Theo doesn’t control my personal life.” She moved closer to Jamie, placing her hands on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. “Hey, we’re good.” She massaged her fingers into Jamie’s shoulders and felt the brunette relax under her touch.</p><p>“I need to head home and change,” Jamie said. “I’ll say I overslept or something.”</p><p>“Hannah and Owen have probably already seen your car out front,” Dani pointed out. “You can change into something of mine. I have plaid options and sweatpants.”</p><p>Jamie guessed that would have to do. She really hoped Nell wouldn’t say anything because she didn’t want to ruin her dynamic with the family. She also knew Theo had taken a few kickboxing classes with Trish and she didn’t want to find out what she had learned during those classes. Why did Dani have to be so enticing? She really needed to learn how to say no to the woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Jamie was out in the greenhouse when Dani walked in carrying a cup of tea. They hadn’t seen much of each other and that was mostly because Jamie had been avoiding the kitchen and any invites where Dani could possibly show up. It’s not that she didn’t want to see Dani. She always wanted to see Dani and that was the problem. She hadn’t cared to be in a relationship in years and now here was Dani, taking up space in her head and making her heart race at just the sight of her.</p><p>“Hi,” Dani said as she moved further into the greenhouse. “I have tea for you.”</p><p>Jamie went back to focusing on the plants. “It’s early. You’re not usually up.”</p><p>“Wanted to talk to you,” Dani said, simply as she set the tea down. “You’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>“Just been busy is all,” Jamie insisted. “These plants don’t water themselves.”</p><p>Dani leaned against the table that Jamie was working on. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Jamie looked away from the plant to meet Dani’s gaze. “Not at all, Poppins.”</p><p>Dani smiled at the nickname. That was a good sign at least. “Want to tell me what’s wrong then?”</p><p>Jamie contemplated the truth. She liked Dani and was interested in the relationship stuff but didn’t think it would work out. She didn’t really know what she had to offer in a relationship and she doubted Olivia would want the gardener with a rap sheet dating her daughter. “We should take some space,” Jamie began. “When you’re around it just fucks with my head. I have priorities I need to focus on. I told you that, yeah? I want to open a shop and that’s all I care about right now. I don’t need any distractions or anything jeopardizing that.”</p><p>Dani frowned. “Is this because of what happened the other day with Nell? Jamie, she hasn’t told anyone.”</p><p>“It’s not just about that,” Jamie sighed as she turned to fully focus on Dani. “I just need space. It’s nothing personal. You haven’t done anything wrong. I just can’t do this with you right now, okay?” Jamie saw tears well in Dani’s eyes and she had to stop herself from reaching out to her. “Dani,” she began.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Dani said, keeping her tears at bay. She gestured to the tea. “I followed a YouTube video so it should actually be decent this time. You should drink it before it gets cold,” she said before leaving the greenhouse.</p><p>As Jamie watched Dani leave, her chest ached in a way she had never experienced before. She found herself taking a few steps towards the door to go after Dani, but stopped herself. She was doing a good thing for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forty-eight hours since Jamie had told Dani that she needed space and Dani was still trying to figure out exactly where things had gone wrong. The two hadn’t spoken since their talk and Dani made it a point to just avoid being home. Currently, that meant being at Nell’s house eating baked goods with Luke. They were sitting on the living room floor in front of the glass coffee table with their backs against the couch. Dani sat in the middle while her siblings sat on either side of her and this was the most content she had felt since the greenhouse.</p><p>As Dani reached for another cookie, Nell gently slapped her hand away. “Okay, no more eating your weight in cookies until you tell us what’s going on.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve been mopey,” Luke chimed in.</p><p>Dani frowned. “I’m fine. I’m just-,”</p><p>“No, you’re not fine,” Nell cut her off. “You’ve been making your face.”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing.</p><p>Luke nudged Dani with his elbow. “Hey, what’s going on? Did someone upset you? We can get Theo to take care of it.”</p><p>Dani looked at Luke suspiciously. “Why would you think someone hurt me?” She turned her gaze to Nell. “You told him about Jamie?”</p><p>Luke’s brows furrowed. “What about Jamie?”</p><p>Nell sighed. “I didn’t tell him, but you basically just did.”</p><p>“What about Jamie?” Luke tried again.</p><p>Dani waved a hand at Nell, giving her the go ahead to fill Luke in and Nell immediately perked up. “She slept with Jamie. I caught them. I mean, not-,” she made a wild hand gesture, “in the act, but the morning after.” Nell let out a relieved breath, glad to finally be able to tell someone.</p><p>Luke’s eyes widened. “Jamie? Our Jamie?”</p><p>“The one and only,” Dani confirmed.</p><p>Luke took a moment to process this new information and smiled widely at his sister. “Well, that’s definitely an upgrade from Eddie.”</p><p>Dani laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. “In so many ways. It’s too bad that’s done now.”</p><p>Nell placed a hand on Dani’s knee. “Hey, did something happen between you two?”</p><p>Dani lifted her head off Luke’s shoulder to look at Nell. “Yeah, um… she asked for space. She wants to focus on her life goals and doesn’t want to mess that up by getting fired for-,”</p><p>“Banging the boss’ daughter?” Luke cut in.</p><p>Nell clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Luke.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Dani sighed. “Or maybe that’s just the excuse she’s using and she really just doesn’t want to continue… whatever the hell we were doing. I think I was too needy. I was the one who initiated things every time.” Dani rubbed her face with her hands. “God, what if she was just giving me sympathy sex?”</p><p>“Wait,” Nell looked at Dani in disbelief. “You’ve slept with Jamie more than once?”</p><p>Dani nodded and let out a sigh. “She’s just so… addicting.”</p><p>Nell looked at Dani thoughtfully. “Is it Jamie specifically or just her anatomy? Because look, I know you’re discovering this new part of yourself and that’s great, but Jamie’s also our friend and I don’t want to see her hurt either.”</p><p>“It’s her, Nellie. I like her, but she doesn’t want anything serious. And I convinced myself that I could be fine with that.”</p><p>“But?” Luke asked, knowingly.</p><p>“But I wanted more,” Dani admitted. “I didn’t tell her that, obviously. She made it clear she wasn’t looking for a relationship but I still somehow managed to scare her away.”</p><p>“You should go on a few dates,” Luke suggested. “Go to a club; talk up some women. Have fun.”</p><p>Nell shook her head. “You should tell Jamie how you feel.”</p><p>“I already know how she feels. She doesn’t want to be anything more than friends. You know what? Maybe I will go out and have some fun.” It would sure beat pining over Jamie. “Anyway, enough about me. Do either of you have anything new going on?”</p><p>“Well,” Nell began with a wide grin. “I have some news that has to stay quiet until Owen officially announces it.”</p><p>“What is it, Nellie?” Nell’s obvious excitement made Dani smile.</p><p>“She’s going to open a restaurant with Owen,” Luke blurted out, happily.</p><p>Dani’s eyes widened and she beamed at her sister. “Really? That’s amazing, Nellie!”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now but was afraid to do it on my own. Owen was more than thrilled to have a business partner so after months of talking about it and planning, we’re finally going to do it.”</p><p>Dani pulled her sister into a hug. “That is really great, Nellie. Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“Just mom and Hannah,” Nell answered. “Everyone else will be told in time.”</p><p>“We should throw a party,” Dani insisted as she pulled out of the hug. “You can announce it to everyone at once.”</p><p>“I’m definitely in, but I’ll mention it to Owen and see how he wants to go about it first.”</p><p>“Maybe we can get Steve to come out of hibernation,” Dani said.</p><p>Luke laughed. “That’d be the day.”</p><p>Dani checked the time on her phone. “Can we go retail shopping?”</p><p>Nellie’s eyes widened. “Oh, that vintage shop! We should go.”</p><p>Luke groaned and Dani laughed. “You’re coming with us, Luke. You can carry the bags,” she said as she got up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannah and Owen were sitting in the kitchen talking over tea as they took a break from their day’s work.</p><p>“Have you told Jamie yet?” Hannah asked.</p><p>“No, haven’t had a chance,” Owen replied. “She’s been in a mood lately, I think.”</p><p>“You’ve got to tell her, Owen,” Hannah stated. “You know she’ll be happy for you. She’ll only be angry the longer you wait to tell her.”</p><p>“Nell texted me. Dani wants to throw a celebratory party. I think that’d be good. One big announcement.”</p><p>“You’ve got to tell her personally,” Hannah insisted.</p><p>Owen opened his mouth to respond but stopped as they watched Jamie enter the kitchen and wordlessly go about washing her hands before moving to pour herself some tea. They looked at each other, wondering which of them would try conversing with her first. Deciding she was better equipped to handle Jamie, Hannah spoke up.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you all day, dear,” Hannah began.</p><p>“Lots to do,” Jamie said, simply.</p><p>“Of course,” Hannah replied. “Haven’t seen Dani around either much the last couple of days. You two aren’t quarrelling are you?”</p><p>Jamie froze as she brought her teacup up to her lips. “I’m not quarrellin’ with anyone.” She sipped her tea, hoping the matter was dropped.</p><p>“Then why have you been hiding away in the greenhouse?” Owen jumped in.</p><p>Jamie’s lower jaw shifted in irritation.</p><p>“Well, Dani isn’t here,” Hannah said as Jamie remained silent. “You can move about freely.” She gestured over to the table. “You can also sit with us and tell us what went wrong between you two.”</p><p>Jamie remained rigid and silent for a beat before her shoulders dropped. “Fine,” she relented. “I asked for space and… well, she’s giving it to me but…” Jamie rubbed at the side of her neck. “I don’t know. I don’t quite like it.”</p><p>Owen frowned. “Space? Why’d you ask her for that?”</p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled at the man. “They were having relations, Owen.”</p><p>Owen’s eyes widened. “What? How’d I not know that?”</p><p>“I haven’t a clue,” Hannah replied. “They were obvious, I thought. Movie night with a friend?”</p><p>Realization dawned on Owen and then he was laughing. “Couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you? Number of women you could’ve fallen into bed with who aren’t the daughter of your boss, yeah?”</p><p>Jamie narrowed her eyes at him. “Dani’s not just some woman.”</p><p>Owen’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Have feelings then, do you?”</p><p>“No,” Jamie rushed out quickly. “We’re… friends.”</p><p>“Seems it’s more than that,” Hannah said, gently. “Just talk to her, love.”</p><p>Jamie wanted to tell them that they were ones to talk the way they danced around their feelings for each other but she didn’t want to lash out. She took a breath and sipped her tea again. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. It wouldn’t work. She comes from wealth.” She gestured around. “Just look at this place. I can’t give her fancy… not like this.”</p><p>“Jamie,” Hannah began.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Jamie exited the kitchen before the two could say anything else.</p><p>“Well, she’s in a mood,” Owen said as he began to get up to go after her.</p><p>Hannah placed a hand on his arm. “Best leave her be for now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie exited the mansion through the front door and took a seat on the steps. This is why she avoided relationships; heart ache was not something she wanted to deal with right now. How had she let Dani slip through her defenses so easily? “Stupid,” she huffed silently to herself.</p><p>Olivia’s car pulled up into the driveway and Jamie forced herself to perk up as the woman exited the vehicle. “Afternoon, Mrs. Crain.”</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes at the formal greeting as she smiled a greeting at Jamie. “Why are you out here looking so down?” she asked as she stood before Jamie holding a briefcase at her side.</p><p>“I’m just taking a break,” Jamie replied, hoping that would appease her.</p><p>Olivia tilted her head slightly as she studied the gardener. “You’ve been more quiet than usual the last couple days. Sure there’s nothing you want to talk about?”</p><p>Jamie shook her head. “No, there’s nothing. Just tired.”</p><p>Olivia moved to sit down beside Jamie, setting her briefcase down next to her. She patted the woman on the knee and gave it a light squeeze. “Well, when you are ready to talk, I’m here to listen.”</p><p>Jamie opened her mouth to continue to deny anything was wrong but found herself stopping. “Thank you.”</p><p>Olivia pulled Jamie into a one armed hug, rubbing her arm comfortingly and it made Jamie relax a bit as she enjoyed the motherly affection.</p><p>“You’re home earlier than usual,” Jamie pointed out.</p><p>“Bit of a headache,” Olivia replied. “Thought I’d call it an early day.”</p><p>“You should head upstairs. I’ll ask Hannah if she can make her special tea.” Jamie stood up and as she went to help Olivia she was shooed away.</p><p>“I’m not that old yet,” she insisted, playfully, as she stood. She glanced at the cars in the driveway and looked back to Jamie. “Have you spoken to Dani today?”</p><p>Jamie shook her head, keeping her expression neutral. “I haven’t.”</p><p>Olivia sighed. She knew something was going on with her daughter and resolved to talk to her when she arrived home. She went to pick up her briefcase but Jamie beat her to it.</p><p>“I’ve got it.”</p><p>Olivia smiled as she turned to go inside. “You’re one of the good ones, Jamie.”</p><p>“Just remember my manners every once in a while is all,” Jamie joked as she followed Olivia inside to help her get settled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani entered her home around nine o’clock that night and saw the light on in the living room. Assuming it was her mother, she made her way into the room but froze when she saw Jamie asleep on the couch. She admired Jamie for a moment, taking in how peaceful she looked. Dani almost left her there but figured Jamie would prefer a bed to sleep in.</p><p>Dani moved to the other side of the couch and gently tapped Jamie on the shoulder. “Jamie?” Jamie frowned as her eyes opened, confused for a moment about where she was and Dani had to fight back a smile at how cute she looked.</p><p>“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Dani asked, curiously.</p><p>Jamie rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “Your mom,” she began, tiredly. “She had one of her headaches. Didn’t want to leave without someone else being here.” Olivia had insisted that everyone stop fussing over her and after two cups of Hannah’s tea, she had fallen asleep, but not before telling Jamie, Hannah and Owen they could leave for the day. Jamie told the others she would hang around until Dani returned home, which eventually led to her falling asleep on the couch.</p><p>Concern etched its way onto Dani’s face. “Why didn’t she call me? I would’ve come home.”</p><p>“She doesn’t like anyone worryin’ about her,” Jamie said as she stood up. “She’s okay, Dani. Probably still sleeping.”</p><p>Dani would still go check on her mother, but relaxed at Jamie’s words. “Thank you for staying.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jamie answered, wanting to say so much but not sure where to start.</p><p>“If you’re too tired to drive, you should stay,” Dani said. “There are plenty of rooms.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I should go,” Jamie said, knowing she was the reason Dani had made it a point not to be home.</p><p>“Okay,” Dani said. “Goodnight.” She walked out of the living room only making it to the bottom of the stairs before she heard her name. She turned to look at Jamie, who actually looked to be a little nervous.</p><p>“About the other day,” Jamie began. “I went about that the wrong way.”</p><p>“You were just being honest,” Dani replied. “We agreed to be friends and I kept blurring those lines.”</p><p>“That wasn’t just you, Poppins. I enjoyed every bit of what we did. It’s just that-,”</p><p>“You have things to focus on,” Dani finished for her. “I got that. You don’t have to worry about me messing that up for you.”</p><p>Jamie reached out for Dani’s hand as Dani turned to leave. “I was an arse before. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad and I was never angry at you. I’m sorry.” When she didn’t get a response, she released Dani’s hand, but continued. “I would like for us to be friends. I’ve… I’ve missed you these last two days,” she admitted.</p><p>“You were an ass,” Dani agreed, “…but I think we both messed up here. So if you can forgive me, I can forgive you and we can try this friend thing again.”</p><p>Jamie quirked a brow. “What am I forgiving you for?”</p><p>“The position I put you in,” Dani explained.</p><p>Jamie smirked. “I enjoyed all the positions I’ve been in with you, Poppins.”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I know and there’s nothing for you to be sorry about but you are forgiven.”</p><p>Dani gave a single nod. “Thank you. You’re forgiven, too. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?”</p><p>“Up for pool?” Jamie asked.</p><p>“I would like that,” Dani smiled before pointing upstairs. “I should go check on my mom.”</p><p>“If she’s up, tell her I said goodnight,” Jamie said.</p><p>“I will,” Dani said. “And thanks again, Jamie, for being here for her. It means a lot. She’s so stubborn and...” Dani let out a breath. “Just thank you.”</p><p>Jamie reached for Dani’s hand and brought it up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Goodnight, Dani.”</p><p>Dani smiled, the action calming her. “Goodnight, Jamie.” Dani turned and headed upstairs to her mother’s room where she found that the woman was, in fact, fast asleep. Closing the door softly, she headed to her own room, hoping she and Jamie managed to get this friend thing right because she really enjoyed having Jamie in her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia entered the kitchen the following morning and was surprised to see Dani in the kitchen making breakfast. “Morning, sweetie.”</p><p>Dani glanced behind her shoulder. “Hey, Mom. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Olivia assured her. “It was just one of my headaches.”</p><p>“We should see another doctor about them,” Dani stated as she returned her attention to the stove.</p><p>“I like my doctor just fine,” Olivia assured her.</p><p>“But maybe someone else can actually help.”</p><p>“Dani, it’s fine. Everything’s under control. Don’t worry yourself, sweetheart.” Olivia moved to turn on the kettle. “It’s quiet. Where is everyone?”</p><p>“I gave them the morning off,” Dani replied. “They should be in around noon.”</p><p>Olivia smiled. “Hannah will enjoy that.” There wasn’t much for the woman to do around the mansion right now. Olivia on her own didn’t make much of a mess and even though the place was big enough to keep one busy, it didn’t require Hannah to be around as much as she was. Olivia just enjoyed the woman’s positive energy and company. She helped bring life to the mansion.</p><p>Dani looked at her mother again. “Do you have to go to work?”</p><p>“I have a lot to do.”</p><p>“You work too hard.” Dani shut off the stove. “Dad worked too hard.”</p><p>“Dani, let’s not talk about me right now,” Olivia said, gently. “Come sit with me. Tell me what’s been going on the last couple days.”</p><p>Dani frowned. “I don’t know what-,”</p><p>“Danielle.” Olivia’s tone told Dani that her mother wasn’t to be lied to.</p><p>Dani took her time dishing the food out on the plate trying to prolong the time before this conversation took place. When she grabbed the kettle to make the tea her mother stopped her.</p><p>"Dani."</p><p>Dani set the kettle back down and grabbed the plate of food, setting it down in front of her mother. "It's not an Owen breakfast but I think it'll be good."</p><p>Olivia smiled and thanked her daughter. "It'll be great." She patted the seat beside her and Dani sat down. “Remember when you, Luke and Nellie made me that big breakfast for mother’s day all on your own?”</p><p>Dani laughed. “Luke made a mess of everything and Nellie was trying so hard to make this rose shaped pancake. She made us eat all the ones that turned out bad so they wouldn’t go to waste.”</p><p>Olivia laughed at the memory. “You all were such happy kids.” She reached out, placing a hand over Dani’s. “I’m happiest when my kids are happy. That’s all I want, Dani.”</p><p>Dani began to fidget, picking at an invisible spot on the counter. "So, I've been meaning to talk to you,” she began. It was totally unrelated to why she had been moody the last two days but she figured this was the best time to finally open up to her mom. “I’m not really sure where to begin.”</p><p>Olivia gave Dani her full attention. “Wherever you feel comfortable.”</p><p>Dani took a breath and decided to start somewhere easy. “I ended my engagement with Eddie because I wasn’t happy with him. I tried to be for a long time and I thought maybe it was just me but then I realized... I’m gay.” Dani was surprised when her mother didn’t seem shocked or even a little taken aback by this information. Instead she was met with a genuine smile.</p><p>“Sweetie, you know who you love isn’t something I would judge,” Olivia began. “Did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?”</p><p>“I know… and that wasn’t the issue,” Dani assured her. She explained her situation with Eddie and instantly regretted it at the look of anger on her mother’s face. “I’m fine now, though, Mom,” she quickly added after the story. “I haven’t even needed the sleeping pills. Being home has helped a lot.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to go through any of that alone, Dani. Why wouldn’t you tell any of us about this sooner? I swear, when I get a hold of Eddie. And Judy? Oh, she’s going to hear from me.”</p><p>“Mom, please. I’ve handled it my way and I’ll hopefully never hear from Eddie again. I was hoping we could at least be civil, but I’m fine with just moving on. Jamie’s been great to talk to about it. She’s…”<em> Amazing</em>. “…a good listener.”</p><p>“Jamie knew?” Olivia asked, surprised.</p><p>Dani nodded. “She’s easy to talk to…I mean, sometimes she’s not. She can be frustrating when it comes to opening up about herself but she’s been there for me.” Off her mom’s very curious look, Dani realized she was rambling and quickly got back on topic. “I would’ve spoken to you about all this sooner; I was just so embarrassed and ashamed. I feel like I’m going backwards. Everyone except Luke is married and settled. Steve is a famous writer; Shirley owns a mortuary; Theo’s a psychologist; Nellie is a head chef and Luke created a great program for at-risk youth. I don’t even want to be a teacher anymore. I got a business degree that I’m looking to get my Masters in and I know that sounds incredibly boring but I love numbers and I think I’ll be happier doing that.”</p><p>Olivia certainly looked nonplussed now. Dani hadn’t even hinted at seeking a different career path or returning to school. “You’ve definitely kept me in the dark, haven’t you?” She squeezed Dani’s hand gently. “Dani, the most important thing to me is that you are happy. That’s all I want for any of you. And I definitely don’t compare you and your siblings to each other. You’re all different and amazing in your own way.”</p><p>Dani smiled, relieved her mom was taking this all well. “You’re not upset?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Olivia assured her. “Shocked, yes, but I’m proud of you for realizing you weren’t happy and taking strides to change that.”</p><p>“You’re the best,” Dani said as she leaned forward to hug her mom. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, sweetie.” Olivia loved having all her kids near and hoped whatever Dani had in mind for the future kept the family together. “Are there any more secrets you want to share?”</p><p>Dani’s thoughts drifted to Jamie but that was definitely a conversation for another day. “No, no more secrets.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani had decided on a t-shirt and jeans for her night out with Jamie but she definitely hadn’t been expecting the bar to be as cold as it was tonight, especially with all the bodies around.</p><p>As Jamie lined up her shot, she glanced at Dani and saw her rubbing her upper arm as she watched on. “Cold, Poppins?” She asked before taking the shot.<br/>Dani watched one of the striped balls fall into the pocket before she answered. “I’m fine. There’s just a bit of a chill.”</p><p>Jamie took another shot and when she missed this time, she set her pool stick on the table so she could remove her bomber jacket. “Here,” she said, holding it open for Dani to put her arms through, “should help.”</p><p>“Oh, but what about you?” Dani asked as she set her stick down to slip her arms into the jacket, grateful for the instant warmth.</p><p>“I’ll be all right,” Jamie placed her hands on Dani’s shoulders after helping her get the jacket on, lingering for a moment before pulling away.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dani replied, turning to look at Jamie, the woman’s proximity already having an effect on her. The jacket smelling intoxicatingly like Jamie didn’t help matters either and Dani had to stop herself from pulling the collar up to her nose to smell it better.</p><p>Jamie moved away from Dani, going to the other side of the pool table and Dani instantly missed the closeness. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head where a hundred other thoughts of Jamie rested, Dani studied the pool table before taking a shot. She beamed when the ball dropped into the pocket and looked up at Jamie. “Eight-ball,” she gestured with the stick at one of the pockets, “this corner pocket. Ready to taste defeat?”</p><p>“Cocky, Poppins,” Jamie warned with a teasing grin. “Careful. Might come back to bite ya.”</p><p>Dani held back the initial response she wanted to make, deciding it would be inappropriate and simply smirked instead as she went to take the shot. When the eight-ball fell into the correct pocket, Dani let out a pleased sigh. “You were saying?”</p><p>“We’ve only just begun,” Jamie stated. “I have plenty of time to show you who dominates this table.”</p><p>Dani’s brain took those words and ran them to very inappropriate places and she hoped it was dark enough that Jamie couldn’t see the blush forming.</p><p>“I’m going to head to the loo,” Jamie stated. “You’ll be all right, Poppins?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Dani assured her. “I’ll get the table together.”</p><p>Jamie headed off and once she entered the bathroom, she let out a long breath as she went over to a sink. She hadn’t thought this would be so difficult—being just friends with Dani, but it was torturous. She wanted to be closer to her. She wanted to push that stray hair from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. She wanted to flirt and watch Dani stammer out responses to her words. God, she just wanted to hold her hand. Jamie couldn’t remember the last time she wanted to lace her fingers through someone else’s and just enjoy that innocent contact.</p><p>Jamie turned the water on cold and splashed her face a few times as if that would cleanse her of these feelings. It definitely did not. With sex off the table, Jamie had to actually deal with her feelings instead of using sex as a way to nonverbally and unsuccessfully communicate to Dani that she did, in fact, like her as more than a friend and maybe… just maybe they could try for something more.</p><p>She was definitely still worried about a lot of things but the way Dani’s smile alone made her heart beat faster wasn’t something Jamie could keep ignoring. She knew another change in opinion on this matter would likely give Dani emotional whiplash, but Jamie hoped she would hear her out.<br/>Mind made up, Jamie exited the bathroom and made her way back to Dani. Her steps slowed when she saw a woman, a very pretty woman, laughing at something Dani had said. Jamie watched as the woman pulled out her cell phone and typed in what was probably Dani’s number.<br/>Jamie rolled her eyes as the woman leaned in unnecessarily close to say something. Vultures. Jamie thought. She hadn’t even been gone that long. She approached the table and Dani smiled at her.</p><p>“Jamie,” Dani greeted her. “This is Rachel,” she gestured to the woman. “Rachel, this is my friend, Jamie.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Rachel said to Jamie before looking back at Dani. “I’ll see you on Friday?”</p><p>Dani nodded and Rachel walked off, leaving Jamie alone with Dani.</p><p>“What’s Friday?” Jamie asked, casually, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“I have a date,” Dani replied. “Figured I should get out there, you know?”</p><p>Jamie nodded. “That’s good, Poppins,” she said, trying to sound happy for her.</p><p>“Maybe you can give me dating advice,” Dani continued as she moved to start their second game.</p><p>Jamie forced a smile. “Whatever you need, Poppins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani pulled two outfits out of her closet that she had put together earlier that day and turned to look at Nell, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I just don't get why you said yes to this date," Nell began. "You like Jamie."</p><p>Dani sighed. "I told you, Jamie's not interested. Can you just be helpful, please?" She held up the two outfits.</p><p>Nell looked at the outfits for a moment before nodding to the flowy black skirt with a slit on the side and a low cut crop top with quarter sleeves. "There's this thing, communication, it's all the rage right now."</p><p>Dani dropped her arms down exasperated by her sister. "We did communicate. That's how I know she doesn't want anything serious."</p><p>"I feel very confident saying that Jamie, no offense to her, is very stunted when it comes to healthy romantic relationships. She's never been in a serious one. Maybe she's pushing you away because she's afraid. And you accepted this date because you're trying to bury your feelings for her. It's all very unhealthy.</p><p>"You're overanalyzing," Dani grumbled as she put the rejected outfit back in her closet and tossed the other onto her bed before moving to her dresser.</p><p>"No, I think it’s the right amount of analyzing,” Nell said. “I talked about this with Luke. We agree you and Jamie would be sweet together.”</p><p>Dani found herself smiling and almost asking if they really thought so, but remembered the option to date Jamie wasn’t even on the table. She picked up two of her favorite perfumes from her dresser and turned back to Nell, holding them up.</p><p>Nell gestured to one and checked her watch before standing up. “I have to get going. Arthur wants to repaint the walls and I can’t leave it to him to choose the colors.”</p><p>Dani’s shoulders dropped. “But I haven’t even tried on the outfit yet. I need your help.”</p><p>“Send me pictures,” Nell said as she moved in to give her sister a hug, “or better yet, ask Jamie. And think about what I said.”</p><p>Dani didn’t really want to think about what Nell had said because then she would have to admit that she was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she arrived downstairs, Nell made a detour to the greenhouse because she really couldn’t leave without having the same conversation with Jamie that she did with Dani. She moved over to the table where Jamie was watering a plant and fixed her with a stern gaze. “Dani’s going on a date tonight.”</p><p>Jamie paused her watering to look at Nell, surprised by the sudden interruption. “I’m aware of that date.”</p><p>“And you don’t have an opinion on the matter?” Nell asked.</p><p>Jamie shrugged coolly. “Dani can do whatever she wants. We’re just friends.”</p><p>“But you like her,” Nell stated. “Don’t try to pretend otherwise,” she quickly added as Jamie opened her mouth to rebuff her words.</p><p>Jamie set down her watering can with a sigh. “Sometimes it takes more than just liking someone for a relationship to work, Nell. We’re completely different. Besides, I have to focus on my goals. That doesn’t include a relationship.”</p><p>“That’s an excuse and you know it,” Nell said. “Once your flower shop is up, you’ll say you're too busy running it to date. If you’re not going to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself about what you’re running from.”</p><p>Jamie had given up on people a long time ago with the exception of Owen. The friends and family she had discovered upon arriving at the Crain mansion was a happy surprise. If she did give this thing with Dani a shot and they had a messy break-up, she would lose all of it. There were so many reasons Jamie could come up with to not pursue Dani Crain, but if she were being honest it all came back to not wanting to ruin what she had built for herself here.</p><p>“It just wouldn’t work, Nell,” Jamie said. “I appreciate you thinking I’d be good enough for your sister, though.”</p><p>Nell smiled, despite the conversation not having the outcome she wanted. “You’re more than good enough, Jamie Taylor. I’ll stop meddling… for now. We’re circling back to this conversation, though.”</p><p>Jamie chuckled. “Great, I look forward to that.”</p><p>As Nell left the greenhouse, she spotted Owen and held the door open for him.</p><p>“Mood check?” Owen asked, stopping just outside the door.</p><p>“A low three,” Nell answered. “Don’t mention Dani to her for a few hours, though, or that might go up to a solid four.”</p><p>Owen nodded his thanks. “I can work with that.” He entered the greenhouse, holding a cup of tea in one hand. He hadn’t seen Jamie all day and figured he would come out to make sure everything was all right. “Hey, you’ve been quiet.”</p><p>Jamie glanced behind her. “Just busy.”</p><p>“So you keep saying,” Owen replied, handing the tea over. “Well here, Hannah made your favorite.”</p><p>Jamie eyed him suspiciously. “Thanks.” She took the tea and sipped it, feeling herself relax instantly as the warm liquid entered her system. “Needed that,” she admitted before setting it down. “So, why are you really out here?”</p><p>Owen scratched at his moustache as he thought about how to start this conversation. “I don’t really want to beat around the bush with this so… here goes. I’m opening A Batter Place with Nell.”</p><p>Jamie brightened as she moved to give Owen a hug. “That’s great news, mate!” She pulled away from him with a smile. “That’s fucking brilliant. Why are you being weird about it?”</p><p>The tension left Owen’s body at Jamie’s obvious happiness for him. “I thought… you’ve been wanting to open The Leafling and I didn’t want…”</p><p>“Me to get jealous?” Jamie rolled her eyes but her smile remained in place. “You’re a bloody prat, Owen. Of course I’m happy for you. My time will come. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Should’ve listened to Hannah,” Owen sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s usually the general consensus, yeah?” Jamie joked. “A restaurant owner with Nell Crain,” she said, happily. “We’ve got to celebrate.”</p><p>“We are,” Owen assured her. “Olivia very graciously offered up the mansion for the celebration along with a very sizable check. She wasn’t pleased when I turned that down.”</p><p>Jamie chuckled. “That’s Olivia for ya.” She, too, had been offered a large sum of money from Olivia to open her flower shop but had turned it down wanting to do it all on her own. If she was remembering correctly, she had even tried to give Hannah a check for always helping her with things outside of her job description. Hannah had turned it down and they had instead settled on a raise. Olivia was a kind-hearted woman; the very best of them.</p><p>“You should come in and sit with us,” Owen said. “I can tell you more about it.”</p><p>Jamie picked up her tea and followed Owen inside. They were almost to the kitchen when Dani descended the stairs, spotting them.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a sight,” Owen said, cheerily. “You look lovely, Dani.”</p><p>“Thank you, Owen,” Dani said while looking specifically at Jamie.</p><p>“I’ll just...,” Owen gestured behind him and rushed off without a word.</p><p>Jamie’s mouth fell slightly open as she eyed the skirt and top that Dani had on. “You look beautiful, Dani.”</p><p>Dani smiled as she ran her hands down the side of the skirt. “It’s not too much? Nellie left before I could model it for her. I was just about to get Hannah’s opinion.”</p><p>Jamie’s eyes fell to Dani’s right leg, which was peeking out from the slit of the skirt and her thoughts went to the last time she had run her hand up the smooth skin. “Depends, really,” Jamie pushed her thoughts away. “Where is this Rachel taking you?”</p><p>“The Golden Bite.”</p><p>Jamie’s brows shot up to her forehead. “Owen says one meal at that place costs your soul.”</p><p>“God, I know. I was surprised, too, when she told me.” She looked down at her outfit. “I really hope this is enough.”</p><p>“You look stunning, really.” Jamie was trying to look respectfully, willing her gaze to not drop to Dani’s cleavage.</p><p>Dani smiled once more, pleased that she had at least made an impression on Jamie with this outfit.</p><p>“Maybe add a cardigan,” Jamie suggested. “It’ll be chilly out tonight. Actually, it’ll be windy, too. Jeans might be better.”</p><p>Dani let out a light laugh. “No jeans allowed. I’ll definitely look into a cardigan, though. Hopefully the second date allows for jeans.”</p><p>“A second date?” Jamie asked. “You think there will be a second date?”</p><p>Dani nodded. “It’s possible. We’ve been texting all day and I’ve been enjoying the conversation. She’s fun. I’m a little nervous but that’s to be expected.” She pointed to the tea Jamie was holding. “Care to share? Might calm my nerves.”</p><p>“Oh, sure.” Jamie held the cup out for Dani to take, but instead of taking it, Dani placed her hand over Jamie’s and took a sip of the warm tea.</p><p>“Mm, that’s good,” Dani said before licking her lips.</p><p>Jamie’s eyes dropped to Dani’s lips, wanting nothing more than to lean forward. Her thoughts then wandered to Rachel possibly getting a kiss from Dani and the pang in her chest it caused made her want to tell Dani not to go.</p><p>Dani sipped the tea again, enjoying the closeness to Jamie while she could. Her hand lingered over Jamie’s for a moment before she finally slid it away. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime, Poppins,” Jamie replied before sipping the tea herself because if she didn’t she’d be tempted to press her lips to Dani’s. “Owen wanted to talk to me so I shouldn’t leave him waiting.”</p><p>“Right,” Dani said. “I should go figure out what accessories I’m wearing with this.”</p><p>Jamie nodded. “I think it’s supposed to rain, too,” she added. “So you should really cover up. Don’t want to catch a cold.”</p><p>Dani smiled, appreciatively. “Can we hang-out later? I’ll have time to kill before my date. I could help you in the garden or we could… go for a walk.”</p><p>“A walk sounds lovely, Poppins,” Jamie said before heading to the kitchen, wondering if she willed it enough, a tornado might run through to end any plans for a date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani had changed into black joggers and a tight plain grey shirt and was making her way outside to meet up with Jamie after receiving a text from the gardener that she was waiting for her. Once outside, Dani ran her hands through her hair as she approached Jamie, pushing some strands back so that they rested behind her shoulder.</p><p>Well that’s a look. Jamie thought as Dani stopped in front of her. Fancy skirts or comfy sweatpants, Dani was breathtaking.</p><p>“Hey.” Dani smiled brightly at Jamie. “Ready?”</p><p>“You dyed your hair,” Jamie noted, seeing that Dani’s hair was a bit blonder than before.</p><p>“Those brown roots were coming in,” Dani said. “I’ve thought about going back to being a brunette but I like being a blonde.”</p><p>“It suits you,” Jamie assured her. “I think you’d look great either way.”</p><p>Dani gestured down the path and the two began to walk. “Well, to prevent confusion, I’ll leave it like this.”</p><p>“There wouldn’t be confusion,” Jamie assured her. “I mean, not with me at least. You and Luke carry yourselves differently.”</p><p>Dani laughed and bumped her shoulder to Jamie’s. “We used to dress Luke up when we were kids— made him wear a wig and a dress so he could be a princess with us.”</p><p>Jamie laughed. “Bet he hated that.”</p><p>“No, actually. He loved it. Mom and dad would pretend they couldn’t tell us apart and Luke thought it was the funniest thing.” Dani smiled, taking in the memory for a moment before letting out a breath. “Seriously though, Nell and I are identical. If we had the exact same outfit on with the same hair…”</p><p>“I’d know,” Jamie said, confidently.</p><p>Dani made a mental note to talk to Nell about pranking Jamie sometime in the future. “So, what are your plans for tonight?”</p><p>The back of Dani’s knuckles brushed against Jamie’s hand and the contact distracted Jamie for a moment before she remembered a question had been asked. “Hanging out with Trish and Theo after I leave here and then I’ll be home reading or somethin’. You know I like things boring.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “I like boring. We could do something extremely boring tomorrow if you’re free.”</p><p>“What’d you have in mind?”</p><p>“A movie at your place? Maybe a documentary.”</p><p>Jamie frowned. “A documentary?”</p><p>Dani nodded and tried to pull off an accent like Jamie’s. “Gotta keep things proper boring haven’t we?”</p><p>A laugh tore from Jamie at the accent and she shook her head. “Never do that again.”</p><p>Dani placed a hand to her chest in mock offense.“It wasn’t at least passable?”</p><p>“Not even close, Poppins,” Jamie said as her laughter died down. She shook her head in amusement, not being able to stop how the moment made her feelings for Dani well up in her chest. Before she could stop herself, Jamie reached out, wrapping her hand gently around Dani’s wrist.</p><p>Dani stopped and turned around to look at Jamie in confusion. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“About your date,” Jamie began, pulling her hand from Dani.</p><p>Dani’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out seeing a message from Rachel. “Sorry,” she typed out a quick response before returning her attention to Jamie. “That was Rachel. She’s a lawyer and was just telling me about a pain in the ass client.”</p><p>“A lawyer?” Jamie tried to keep the melancholy from her voice, because of course this woman would be a lawyer. She’d probably fit right in with the Crains. The Golden Bite made a lot more sense now.</p><p>“What were you saying about my date?” Dani asked.</p><p>Jamie’s earlier courage had dissipated and she was left feeling wholly out of her league. “Just that you deserve someone you’re not afraid to be yourself around. You deserve to be a hundred percent your authentic self because who you are is amazing, Dani. I know it’s only a first date, but if Rachel doesn’t make you feel that way, there are plenty of other women who would love a chance to get to know you.”</p><p>Dani smiled and reached for Jamie’s hand, running her thumb over the back of it. “That is really sweet of you to say.”</p><p>Jamie shrugged, sheepishly. “Just don’t want you to settle is all.”</p><p>Dani reluctantly released Jamie’s hand and linked her arm with Jamie’s instead. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” she said as she continued to walk. “Maybe I’ll go on a date every week with someone different until I find the right person. Luke seems to think that’s the way to go.”</p><p>“Now that’s an idea.” Jamie hated it. She was sure she could convince Dani against it, too, but that would be selfish of her. No, she wouldn’t do that. She would keep her feelings to herself and let Dani find someone who truly deserved her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie had canceled on Theo and Trish, feigning exhaustion so she could stay home and drink away her night without judgement. She had, admittedly, spent the night trying to find Rachel on social media, using her career and location to narrow things down but that was to no avail. It was pretty pathetic but that’s where Jamie was right now; moping over Dani being on a date with some hot lawyer who she could never measure up to.</p><p>“The Golden Bite,” Jamie muttered as she sat on her couch nursing a beer. “Probably only serve just a bite and charge an arm and a leg for it.” She sipped her beer and picked up her phone to check the time. Dani was probably still on her date… maybe even at Rachel’s place. The thought made Jamie even more miserable. She really needed to find something to do to preoccupy herself. Setting her beer down on the coffee table, Jamie stood up about to go to her room when there was a knock on her door. Frowning, she made her way over to the door and looked through the peephole, surprised to see Theo.</p><p>Jamie opened the door and gave her friend a questioning look. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You sounded miserable over the phone so,” Theo pushed past Jamie to enter the apartment, “here I am. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jamie shook her head as she closed the door. “Nothing’s wrong. Just tired like I said.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Theo said as she moved to sit down on the couch. She quirked a brow at Jamie as she spotted several empty beer bottles on the coffee table. She gestured to them and waited for a response.</p><p>Jamie rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to Theo. “I’m thirsty.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Theo asked again.</p><p>“It’s… not something I want to talk about.” Jamie definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with Theo’s anger if she were to learn of her and Dani’s sexcapades.</p><p>Theo nodded to the balcony. “Join me for a smoke?”</p><p>Jamie narrowed her eyes at the psychologist. “I know what you’re doing. Trying to get me to lower my guard or whatever. It won’t work.”</p><p>Theo shrugged and stood back up. “I’ll go by myself, then.”</p><p>Jamie stayed seated for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and joining Theo outside. Theo had already picked up the pack of cigarettes and lighter that were sitting on the small table on the balcony and smirked when she saw Jamie joining her.</p><p>“So,” Theo began as she pulled a cigarette out, putting it to her lips. “How was your day?”<br/>“It wasn’t bad.” Jamie accepted the cigarette Theo held out to her. “Heard about Nell and Owen’s restaurant. That’s fucking great for them, yeah?”</p><p>“Is that why you’re upset?” Theo tried.</p><p>“No, it’s not why I’m fucking upset, Theo,” Jamie huffed. “Can you stop digging?”</p><p>Theo lit her cigarette before handing the lighter over to Jamie. “You don’t have to keep everything in, you know? It’s not good for you.”</p><p>“Been working well for me this far,” Jamie insisted.</p><p>Theo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” She moved to lean against the railing, looking out at the sky. “I’m not leaving until you-,”</p><p>“I like someone,” Jamie cut her off. Maybe a little honesty wouldn’t hurt. “It’s… causing a lot of feelings.”</p><p>Theo smirked. “Yeah, I’ve been there. Ended up getting married to that person.”</p><p>“Well, I think you were less fucked up than I am,” Jamie said. “I think I’m meant to be alone to some degree.”</p><p>Theo took a puff from her cigarette and let out a chuckle. “You really are feeling some type of way tonight. We both know anyone would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Anyone?” Jamie asked, knowing Theo would definitely not feel that way if she knew who she was pining over.</p><p>Theo shrugged. “I mean, if you could maybe not sleep with random women every other weekend. Stop being so afraid to commit.”</p><p>“Is that what you did?”</p><p>Theo nodded. “My feelings for Trish pulled me kicking and screaming into something stable. It’s nice. Definitely recommend it.”</p><p>“What if I said I’ve slept with the same person more than once and I haven’t thought of being with anyone else since?”</p><p>Theo looked surprised by the admission. “I’d say that person is someone worth taking a chance on.”</p><p>“What if I said that person was your sister?” Jamie’s eyes widened as she realized the alcohol in her system had made her a little more loose-lipped than she had meant to be.</p><p>Theo had just been about to bring her cigarette to her lips, but stopped as she looked at Jamie. “Say that again.” She pushed off the railing to stand up straight.</p><p>“I like her, Theo.” Jamie decided there wasn’t a point in trying to cover it up. “I like her a lot.”</p><p>Theo’s eyes narrowed. “You slept with my sister?”</p><p>Jamie moved back so she wasn’t so close to the railing. “I know you warned me off her but-,”</p><p>“But you obviously didn’t fucking listen. Jesus, Jamie.” Theo threw her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. “I literally never ask you for anything and this one thing-,”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I tried not to go there with her but… she’s amazing. I was- <em>am</em> drawn to her.”</p><p>“Dani’s not one of your one-night stands,” Theo said, angrily. “You can’t play your games on her.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to say. I want more… I think. I…” Jamie rubbed her free hand over her face, the alcohol jumbling her thoughts. “I don’t know. I think I want to give it a go with her. I mean… she’s on a date with a fucking lawyer so I probably don’t even stand a chance now.”</p><p>Theo let out a dry laugh. “You’re not dating my sister. I know your track record. I know you won’t commit. I’m not letting you break her heart.”</p><p>“Theo-,” Jamie began.</p><p>“No, Jamie,” Theo cut her off, pointing a finger at Jamie. “This is fucking bullshit. I told you she’d be curious and you took advantage.”</p><p>Jamie felt herself become furious at Theo’s accusation. “It wasn’t like that.<em> I’m</em> not like that. You’re being overprotective and I get it, but Dani’s a grown woman. She can take care of herself.”</p><p>Theo let out an aggravated breath. “I’m going to leave before I throw you over this fucking balcony.”</p><p>Jamie rolled her eyes but let Theo walk away. She brought her cigarette to her lips, needing something to ground herself. She knew this would happen. So not only had she lost her chance with Dani, but now she was losing one of her closest friends. “Just fan-fuckin’-tastic,” Jamie muttered, not sure how’d she’d be able to make things right with Theo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About an hour had passed and Jamie had fallen asleep on her couch when a knock at her door brought her out of her sleep. Feeling the effects of the alcohol still in her system, she stumbled to the door, not bothering to check to see who it was before pulling it open. When she saw Dani standing there, her eyes widened and she stood to the side to let her in. “Everything all right?”</p><p>Dani nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry. My date just ended and I was in the area. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jamie said, rubbing at her eyes. “You sure everything is okay? Did Rachel do something? I can sort her out for you.”</p><p>Dani chuckled. “You don’t look like you could sort out much right now. Fun night with Theo and Trish?”</p><p>At hearing Theo’s name, Jamie remembered the fight and her mood dampened even more. “Not exactly. I canceled and just hung out here.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dani frowned. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Jamie gestured to the couch. “Why don’t you tell me about your date first. How’d it go?”</p><p>Dani moved to sit with Jamie, setting her clutch bag on the coffee table as her mind went to the last time they were on this couch together. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she answered Jamie’s question. “The Golden Bite was definitely fancy. I actually felt underdressed.”</p><p>Jamie waved off the comment, lazily, as she laid the back of her head on the couch. “You were probably the most beautiful person there.”</p><p>Dani smiled at Jamie’s compliment as she stood up. “I’m going to get you some water.”</p><p>Jamie reached for her hand, stopping her from leaving. “No, sit here with me, please?”</p><p>Dani looked at Jamie, worriedly, as she sat back down. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Jamie shook her head and mentally chided herself as tears formed in her eyes, blaming the alcohol paired with her bad mood for making her emotional. “Nothing.” She closed her eyes so Dani wouldn’t see them shine with unshed tears and she rested her head back on the couch. “Keep telling me about your date.”</p><p>Dani settled beside Jamie, also resting the back of her head on the couch. “Rachel was great. She’s funny and easy to talk to. She wouldn’t even let me help pay for the meal.”</p><p>“Sounds like you found yourself a good one, then,” Jamie said, trying to sound upbeat. “When’s the second date?”</p><p>“There won’t be one,” Dani replied.</p><p>Jamie frowned and opened her eyes. “Really? Why not?”</p><p>“Because the entire date I kept wondering what you were up to. Because when she talked about her hobbies and what she did for fun, I could only think about how much fun we’d have doing them. Because when she went to kiss me I got an awful feeling in my stomach and turned my head away.”</p><p>Jamie raised her head from the back of the couch as she studied Dani. “What are you saying, Dani?”</p><p>“I don’t think I really need to say it,” Dani said as she remained resting comfortably on the couch. “I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>Jamie took a deep intake of breath at the realization but then remembered her fight with Theo. She stood up from the couch and began pacing, frustrated with the situation she found herself in.</p><p>“Okay,” Dani began as she stood up as well. “Maybe I do need to say it.” She moved in front of Jamie, taking both of her hands in hers. “There’s no second date with Rachel because there should’ve never been a first. I don’t want anyone who’s not you, Jamie. I know you have your priorities but maybe I can fit in there somewhere if you’re willing to let me in?”</p><p>Jamie looked down at the floor as she thought about what to do here. She wanted to do this right. She wanted to be able to enjoy this new beginning with Dani. “I’ve been jealous all day thinking about you and Rachel. It made me think about what I really want, which is you, Dani. I really want to give this a shot.”</p><p>Dani slowly released Jamie’s hands. “Then why do I hear a ‘but’ coming?”</p><p>“Because Theo came here to check on me and I might’ve told her about us. She was so angry, Dani. She thinks I’ll hurt you and I understand why she thinks that. I just need to work things out with Theo if we’re going to be something.”</p><p>Dani shook her head. “I can handle Theo.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that but she means a lot to me and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I need her to be okay with this before we can progress from here. I’m sorry, I know that’s not what you want to hear. Trust me, it’s not really what I want to be saying.”</p><p>Dani smiled as she brought a hand up to cup the side of Jamie’s face. She leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Can I stay?”</p><p>Jamie smiled and turned her head to kiss Dani’s palm. “You’ve got to tell your mum where you’re at.”</p><p>“I will.” Dani linked her fingers with Jamie’s and pulled her towards her bedroom. “So, exactly how upset was Theo on a scale of one to five?”</p><p>Jamie sighed. “Was afraid she’d actually throw me over the balcony.”</p><p>“Mm, I can still work with that,” Dani assured her as they entered the bedroom. She released Jamie’s hand to quickly pull off her shoes and then tugged her towards the bed. They laid down, Dani draping an arm over Jamie’s waist, pulling her close. “I’m sorry you had a rough day,” she said into the back of her neck.</p><p>“My own fault,” Jamie said, tiredly. “I was being-,”</p><p>“An idiot,” Dani finished for her, smiling against her neck. “It’s okay. Get some sleep. We’ll talk more about it in the morning when you’re sober.”</p><p>As soon as Jamie fell asleep, Dani carefully extracted herself from her so she could get her phone from her clutch bag. She sent her mom a text letting her know she was spending the night at Jamie’s before she headed back to the bedroom, hoping Jamie wouldn’t backtrack on her feelings come morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani’s eyes fluttered open and a slow smile spread across her face as she saw Jamie staring at her. “What are you doing?” She asked, voice hoarse from sleep. Dani watched Jamie’s thoughts play out across her face before she finally answered. </p><p>“Honestly,” Jamie began, her voice barely above a whisper, “enjoying this. It’s...weird.”</p><p>Dani snorted out a laugh. “That’s what every woman wants to hear when waking up next to someone they like.”</p><p>Jamie smiled. “I meant a good weird. Last time you were in my bed, I panicked.”</p><p>Dani frowned. “Did you? You seemed fine that morning.”</p><p>“Found myself not wanting to get up because I was enjoying you next to me and that scared me. Decided to make you breakfast to force myself out of bed and away from my feelings.”</p><p>Dani’s arm was draped around Jamie’s waist and she moved so she was lightly gripping her waist instead, anchoring Jamie to the moment. “I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not ready for.”</p><p>Jamie took Dani’s hand that was resting on her waist and clutched it to her chest. “You’re not forcin’ me into anything, Poppins. I do want this. I have to talk to Theo and get that sorted first, though. And I’ll want to talk to your mum.”</p><p>“My mom?” Dani repeated. “Are you planning to ask for permission to date me?” she teased. </p><p>“I just think it’d be respectful to let her know that I’ll be courting her daughter is all,” Jamie explained. </p><p>Dani grinned. “Courting me? Are you a romantic, Jamie Taylor?”</p><p>Jamie rolled her eyes playfully before bending her head down to kiss Dani’s hand, which she was still holding to her chest. “We should get up.”</p><p>Dani sighed, wanting to stay in this bubble but knowing Jamie was right. “Yeah, I should get home. Any plans for the day?”</p><p>“Besides getting rid of this hangover? Not really. I’ll walk you to your car.” Jamie reluctantly released Dani’s hand and moved to sit up. </p><p>“So chivalrous.” Dani got up from the bed, running a hand through her unkempt hair.</p><p>“Only thinking of myself, really,” Jamie smirked. “Just want to spend every second with you that I can.”</p><p>Dani’s smile grew. “Definitely a romantic.” She moved to the other side of the bed, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder as she leaned in.</p><p>“Wait,” Jamie stopped her. At Dani’s frown, she quickly explained. “I want to do this the proper way. We’re starting fresh, yeah?”</p><p>Dani shook her head. “Fresh? No, we’re just… starting. Period.” </p><p>“Well, there’s an order these things go in,” Jamie stated. “You deserve to experience dating the right way with the person you want.”</p><p>Dani only wanted to kiss Jamie more with every word that left her mouth but she appreciated the thought. They both deserved to experience this the right way. </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“What do you mean you know?” Theo asked as she sat in the kitchen with Nell, Shirley and Luke.</p><p>“I..,” Nell stopped, thinking it better if she didn’t tell Theo how she had found out. “We’re triplets, of course she told us.”</p><p>“And you’re fine with it? You know how Jamie is.”</p><p>“How she is? You’re being a hypocrite,” Nell chided. “Jamie’s a sweetheart.”</p><p>“I’m not saying she isn’t. I’m just saying there’s a high chance she breaks Dani’s heart.”</p><p>“I get where you’re coming from,” Shirley began, “but just let her do what she wants. This is the first time she’s having authentic romantic feelings for someone.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Theo huffed, “Jamie doesn’t do feelings and if she’s trying to figure out if she can, I don’t want her experimenting with Dani.” </p><p>Nell fixed Theo with a pointed look. “You’re just upset you flexed your big sister muscles and Jamie didn’t listen.” </p><p>Theo gave Nell the finger just as Dani walked into the kitchen, having snuck up stairs upon her arrival to shower and change into jeans and a t-shirt. </p><p>“Hey,” Dani greeted them as she moved over to the table. “Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>Theo picked up her coffee and sipped it in lieu of answering. </p><p>“How was your date?” Nell asked. “You didn’t text me and mom said you spent the night with a friend.”</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot. The date was fine; everything was nice.” Dani placed her hands on the back of the chair and gripped it, not wanting to sit down for this. “Rachel was nice but I didn’t feel a connection… not like I do with someone else.” She eyed each of her siblings before her gaze landed on the supportive smile of Nell. </p><p>“Is that where you spent the night?” Theo asked. “At Jamie’s?”</p><p>“We just talked,” Dani answered. “And whatever you said to her, you need to apologize.”</p><p>Theo scoffed. “<em> I </em>need to apologize? I told her not to take advantage of you and she did.”</p><p>“No one took advantage of me,” Dani assured her. “I knew what I was doing. Jamie never initiated anything. I did.”</p><p>Theo stood up and moved so that she was standing before Dani, who released her grip on the chair to face her as well. “You’re not dating Jamie, Dani.”</p><p>“God, you’re so infuriating. I can make my own decisions.”</p><p>“Not if the last thirty years are anything to go by,” Theo shot back.</p><p>Before Dani knew what she was doing, she had reached out and punched Theo in her breast. </p><p>Theo’s eyes widened as her hand flew up to where she had been hit. “Did you just punch me in the boob?”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah!” Dani answered. “I did! You’re being an asshole!” Her fist shot out, hitting Theo in her other breast. </p><p>Theo’s jaw dropped as her hand went up to her other breast, both hands now on her chest. “What the fuck, Dani?”</p><p>“You’re being a jerk,” Dani huffed.</p><p>Theo’s hands dropped to her side. “Oh, well sorry for giving a damn and not wanting you to get your heart broken!”</p><p>“Guys,” Nell stood up and moved so she was standing between them. “You don’t need to yell at each other. This can be talked about like mature adults.”</p><p>“There is no talking to her!” Dani shouted. “It’s her way or nothing. She’s a bully.”</p><p>“I’m a bully now?” Theo let out a dry laugh. </p><p>“And a hypocrite,” Dani added.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re a-,”</p><p>“Danielle. Theodora,” Olivia said in a tone that brought them back to when they were children and had superglued Steve to a chair, “my office now. Eleanor, you too.”</p><p>Nell looked at her mother in disbelief. “Me? I didn’t do anything.” When she was met with a pointed look, she relented, letting out a sigh. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Olivia turned to leave without another word and Nell grumbled to her sisters that they had gotten her in trouble as they quickly followed their mother to her office. </p><p>Luke was silent for a beat before looking at Shirley. “Want to eavesdrop at the door?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Shirley said as she shot up from her chair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Olivia sat down at her desk, linking her fingers together on her lap as she looked at her three children. “Nellie, explain to me what’s happening here.”</p><p>“Oh, um…,” Nell looked to Dani who gave her a nod before she looked back at her mother. “So...Theo told Jamie not to pursue anything with Dani but as it turns out, Dani and Jamie really like each other so there was… some pursuing. Theo found out and got into an argument with Jamie and Dani isn’t happy about that so here we are.”</p><p>Olivia looked surprised for a moment before a hint of a smile appeared. “Okay, thank you. You can go.”</p><p>“Great,” Nell said, relieved, before whispering good luck to Dani and slipping out of the office. </p><p>Olivia gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk. “Let’s talk.”</p><p>Dani and Theo sat down silently, waiting for their mother to speak again.</p><p>Olivia brought a thumb and pointer finger up to pinch the bridge of her nose causing both siblings to frown.</p><p>“Mom, are you okay?” Theo asked. </p><p>“Do you need tea?” Dani said, beginning to stand up.</p><p>Olivia held up a hand. “I’m fine. Let’s just talk.” She looked at Dani. “You and Jamie?”</p><p>Dani nodded. “I really like her, Mom. And I know she feels the same.”</p><p>Olivia looked at Theo. “So what’s the problem you’re having?” Theo went to speak but before she could, Olivia interjected. “An honest answer, Theodora.” </p><p>Theo sighed and shifted in the chair, uncomfortable with being on the spot. “Dani’s my sister and Jamie’s my best friend. If they don’t work out, I lose a good friend. But also, I told Jamie that Dani was off limits and she disregarded that.”</p><p>Dani looked at Theo, now understanding where most of her anger was coming from. “Jamie has the same worries. She doesn’t want to lose,” she gestured around her, “any of this… any of you. It’s why she’s hesitant to start anything up until she talks to you.” She looked to her mother. “She wants to talk to you, too.”</p><p>Olivia smiled. “She’s more than welcome to, but she doesn’t have anything to worry about. I adore Jamie and I think you two will be good for each other.” Olivia stood, circling to the other side to give Dani a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and Theo a gentle kiss on the top of her head before moving to open the office door where she found Nell, Shirley and Lucas. </p><p>“This was Luke’s idea,” Shirley rushed out.</p><p>Luke gave Shirley a look that said, “traitor” before gesturing behind him. “We were just going.”</p><p>Olivia shook her head in amusement as her children hurried down the hall and she looked back at Dani and Theo. “You two talk things out,” she instructed before leaving, closing the door behind her. </p><p>“I’m sorry I punched your boob,” Dani said, looking over at Theo.</p><p>“Boobs. Plural,” Theo corrected. “You punched both of them.”</p><p>Dani looked at Theo for a beat before her shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. Theo tried to look at Dani sternly but soon she was joining her.   </p><p>“I’m sorry, too,” Theo said once her laughter died down. “I was being a little overprotective.”</p><p>“A little?” </p><p>“Okay, a lot overprotective. I want you to be happy, Dani. Jamie is a great person. I just don’t want to see you get hurt or have to hate my best friend for being the reason.”</p><p>“And I love that you want to protect me from heartbreak but I’ve never felt this way before and I want to experience it; no matter what the outcome is. Is that something you can support me on?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And you’ll talk to Jamie?” </p><p>“I’ll talk to Jamie,” Theo promised.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dani said as she got up. “And Theo, this is also new for Jamie, remember?”</p><p>Theo opened her mouth to defend herself but quickly realized that Dani was right. She hadn’t been fair to Jamie. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that afternoon, Jamie arrived at the Crain mansion, forgoing the use of her key and ringing the doorbell instead. After a few minutes, the door opened and she smiled at the sight of Dani. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, this is a nice surprise,” Dani said as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. “You didn’t say you were coming.”</p><p>“Figured I’d talk to your mum,” Jamie explained. “I saw Theo’s car so I guess I’ll be talking to her as well.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve spoken to them both.”</p><p>Jamie looked surprised. “Really? That went well, then?”</p><p>Before Dani could answer, the front door opened and Olivia smiled brightly at Jamie. “Just the person I wanted to see.” She stepped outside, leaving the door open. “Dani, Allie’s having trouble with her homework. Could you help her?”</p><p>“Sure,” Dani gave Jamie a smile before disappearing into the house. </p><p>“Mrs. Crain,” Jamie began, shoving her hands in her back pockets nervously. “Dani said she spoke to you.”</p><p>“She did,” Olivia answered.</p><p>“I know I’m not someone you probably imagine for Dani, a gardener with a criminal record, but I promise you I’ll treat her so well. You don’t have to worry about that.” </p><p>“Jamie, only you see yourself that way and I wish you wouldn’t,” Olivia said, “because when I look at you, I see someone who has been through a lot but has managed to come out a kind, smart and funny soul despite it all. If Dani’s choosing to date anyone, I’m relieved it’s you.”</p><p>Tears pricked in Jamie’s eyes and she quickly blinked them away. <em> Damn these Crain women for getting me so emotional. </em> She thought. “You’re not worried?”</p><p>Olivia smiled and reached out to place her hands on either side of Jamie’s shoulders. “You could hurt her and she could hurt you. Relationships aren’t easy; they take constant work. What I do know is your heart, so no, I’m not worried.” Olivia brought her hand up to cup the side of Jamie’s face. “You sweet girl, I wish you wouldn’t think so poorly of yourself.” She stepped back and opened the front door. “Now go work things out with Theo. Can’t have you two at each other’s throats.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Jamie smiled before heading inside to find Theo. She didn’t have to go far before she located her in the living room sitting with Trish and Arthur as they talked deeply about a topic. </p><p>Jamie greeted everyone with a smile before looking at Theo. “Hey, can we talk?”</p><p>Theo handed the beer she was drinking over to Trish, kissing her on the cheek before standing up to go speak with Jamie. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”</p><p>Jamie followed Theo outside to the backyard where they each took a seat on a lawn chair. “So,” Jamie began. “I want to start by saying I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go behind your back with Dani. Things just kind of… got away from me. I really like her, Theo. This isn’t me messin’ about. I want to see where things could go but I also don’t want to ruin our friendship.”</p><p>“Nothing’s ruined,” Theo assured her. “If you’re serious about Dani, then I support it. I wasn’t fair to you. I’m just really protective of my family. Dani’s already had to deal with enough bullshit from Eddie.”</p><p>“She’s your sister, I get it. And I promise you, no matter what, I would never treat her the way that git did.” </p><p>“I know,” Theo said, sincerely. “We’re good.”  </p><p>Jamie looked unsure. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want to fight with you. You’re actually one of the few people I can stand.” As Jamie began to smile, Theo rolled her eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head or anything. Staying for family game night?”</p><p>“Guess I could stick around,” Jamie replied, comforted knowing she hadn’t lost her friend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jamie was sitting in the living room watching television with Luke and Shirley when Dani finally walked in from helping Allie. Jamie sat up more in her seat and smiled at Dani as she lingered in the entryway. Dani nodded her head out of the room and Jamie excused herself before silently following Dani upstairs to her room. </p><p>Dani closed her room door and leaned back against it. “Are you doing okay? Did you talk to Theo? How’d that talk with my mom go?”</p><p>Jamie stepped closer to Dani, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m more than okay, Poppins. The talk with both of them went well.”</p><p>Dani relaxed and draped her arms over Jamie’s shoulders. “So… where does that leave us?”</p><p>“Are you free Monday night?” Jamie asked. </p><p>Dani leaned forward, placing a kiss just below Jamie’s ear. “I’m free any night you want me.”</p><p>“Blimey,” Jamie breathed out as Dani pressed another kiss to her weak spot.</p><p>Dani grinned against Jamie’s skin. “You’re sensitive here?” She nipped at the spot gently and Jamie almost let herself get lost in the sensation but she remembered the rule she had set for herself. She wanted to do this whole thing right. </p><p>Dani slid one of her hands down over Jamie’s neck and over her chest, making her way down before stopping at the buckle of her belt. “Remember that night in the bathroom?”</p><p>Jamie’s grip on Dani’s waist tightened. “Remember it? It’s on replay somewhere in my brain at all times.” </p><p>Dani bit her lower lip as she pulled at Jamie’s belt. “I want to do that for you. Is that something you want, Jamie? Me on my knees?”</p><p>Jamie felt like someone had lit a fire under her, igniting her libido and melting away her willpower. "I, um… that's… yeah, yes."</p><p>Dani's grin grew as she undid the belt. "Are you going to let me kiss you?"</p><p>"Fuck, Dani, you can do whatever you want," Jamie breathed out.</p><p>Dani leaned back in, once again teasing Jamie by pressing her lips to the sensitive spot below her ear before trailing kisses along her neck. She undid the button on Jamie’s jeans as her lips glided along her jawline. Dani slowly pulled the zipper down and was about to finally capture Jamie’s lips with her own when Jamie suddenly pulled away.</p><p>“Shit, we can’t.” Jamie took another step away as she quickly did her jeans back up. </p><p>“Everyone’s busy,” Dani said as she pushed off the door to move to Jamie. “We’re good.”</p><p>Jamie captured Dani’s hands with her own and pressed a kiss to both of them. “As much as I like where things were headed, Poppins, we should step on the breaks. Get the first date out of the way and go from there, ya know?”</p><p>A knock sounded at the door. “Dani, are you in there?”</p><p>Jamie’s eyes widened at the sound of Theo’s voice. Being caught alone with Dani in her room wasn’t exactly something she thought would go over well with the overprotective Crain sibling. “Great,” she sighed. </p><p>Dani simply smiled as she went to open the door. “Hey,” she greeted her sister. </p><p>Theo looked over Dani’s shoulder, glancing at Jamie before looking back at Dani. “Mom’s looking for you.”</p><p>Dani held her hand out behind her for Jamie to take but Theo stepped into the room, interrupting the action.</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes and fixed Theo with a warning look. </p><p>“What?” Theo asked. “I can’t talk to my best friend now?”</p><p>“Just don’t be an ass,” Dani sighed before looking at Jamie. She gave her a reassuring smile before leaving to go find her mother. </p><p>“We were just talking,” Jamie stated before Theo could say anything.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Theo said, “because I know my best friend wouldn’t be improper with my little sister in a house full of people. Especially when that house is my mom’s house.”</p><p>Jamie tried to keep a neutral face and her voice even as she responded. “Geez, Theo, what kind of person do you take me for?”</p><p>“Someone who has already slept with my sister apparently numerous times without taking her on a single date. And I can be a hypocrite,” Theo quickly added. “She’s my baby sister.”</p><p>Jamie held her hands up in mock surrender. “You have nothing to worry about from me.”<br/>“Great, come on,” Theo said. “Nellie wants help in the kitchen and I volunteered you.”</p><p>Jamie laughed as she shook her head at Theo. Nell was scary in the kitchen. One time she hadn’t sliced cucumbers thin enough and got an earful. “Is this payback, then?” </p><p>Theo grinned as she turned to leave the room. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Jamie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she followed Theo out into the hallway. “Is this what I have to look forward to from here on out?”</p><p>Theo put an arm around Jamie’s shoulders. “I have to give everyone Dani dates a hard time. Nothing personal. Just comes with the territory.”</p><p>Jamie smiled to herself, not minding that Theo was planning to give her a hard time. She did want the whole dating experience after all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jamie was outside the Crain mansion sitting on a chair, enjoying the night breeze while she smoked a cigarette when she heard someone approaching. She turned her head, ready to hide her cigarette but relaxed when she saw Dani.</p><p>“Thought you were your mum. She gets on me about smoking.”</p><p>“You really should quit,” Dani said as she pulled a chair closer to Jamie. </p><p>“Tried once,” Jamie said. “Managed to go a couple months, actually.”</p><p>“You should try again,” Dani said as she reached for the cigarette, putting it to her own lips. </p><p>Jamie quirked a brow at Dani. “What about you?”</p><p>Dani settled into her chair, blowing smoke out from between her lips. “I'm mostly just a social smoker. Started when I had to hangout in big groups in college. Needed something to do to keep myself busy and my anxiety down.”  Dani took another puff from the cigarette and handed it back to Jamie. “Why’d you sneak out here?”</p><p>Jamie had been at the mansion socializing for a good part of the day and had just wanted a moment to herself. “Just needed some quiet,” she answered but then realized how that might come off. “Not that I wasn’t enjoying myself.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “I get it.” She gestured behind her to the house. “Should I?”</p><p>“No.” Jamie placed a hand on Dani’s thigh. “You can definitely stay.” She hadn’t been able to spend much time with Dani and would enjoy a quiet moment with her. She put her cigarette out against the leg of the chair before dropping it, making a mental note to dispose of it properly later. </p><p>“We never finished talking about our date plans,” Dani said, sliding her hand over Jamie’s. </p><p>Jamie let out a light laugh, turning her hand so that she could link their fingers together. “And whose fault is that?”</p><p>Dani grinned. “I’ll behave. So what are we doing?”</p><p>Jamie had no idea. She definitely wanted it to be something better than The Golden Bite, which hurt her soul to think about because she would probably end up spending a small fortune. She wanted to show Dani that she could take her out to five star restaurants even if she wasn’t a fancy lawyer. “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“I hate surprises,” Dani informed her</p><p>“Okay,” Jamie said, racking her brain for the perfect place. “We’re going to Viola’s Yacht Cafe.”</p><p>Dani brightened. “Dinner on the water? That’s amazing, Jamie.”</p><p>“Only the best for my second favorite Crain,” Jamie grinned. </p><p>Dani looked at Jamie with mock offense. “Second?”</p><p>“Well obviously your mum’s my favorite,” Jamie joked.</p><p>“Okay, that’s fair,” Dani laughed as she moved to straddle Jamie. </p><p>Jamie’s hands moved to Dani’s waist to ensure she didn’t fall off. “Poppins, I don’t think this chair is made for two people.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Dani assured her as she placed her hands on Jamie’s shoulders. “Still not going to let me kiss you?” </p><p>Jamie shook her head. “All kisses are on hold.”</p><p>“Really?” Dani dipped her head in close. “Because there’s this spot right here below your ear that might say otherwise.”</p><p>“Dani? Jamie?”</p><p>Dani quickly got up, stumbling a bit as she did so. “Allie,” she said, plastering on a smile. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>Allie smiled, mischievously. “Dani and Jamie sitting in a tree,” she sang.</p><p>“Allie,” Dani said in a warning tone.</p><p>Allie giggled as she turned to run back inside. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” She could be heard yelling from inside. </p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Jamie sighed. “I’m not going back in there.”</p><p>Dani shook her head at her departed niece, slightly amused, before holding her hand out to Jamie, wiggling her fingers. “We can’t hide out here.”</p><p>Jamie picked up her cigarette butt before reluctantly taking Dani’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled out of her seat. <em> Never a dull moment with the Crains. </em>She thought with a fond smile.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter was a struggle. Writer's block and all.  Things will pick back up in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie grinned as she turned her head to look over at Dani who was laid out on a reclined lawn chair drinking lemonade and unabashedly watching her. She had sunglasses on but Jamie knew Dani's eyes were on her following her every move. The bathing suit she had on wasn't helping Jamie stay focused either. Dani had claimed she needed to tan for the dress she wanted to wear tonight and insisted she had to sit in the very spot she was currently occupying to do that. “You’re distractin’ me.”</p><p>Dani smirked as she moved her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head. "I'm literally just sitting here.” Okay, so she was also watching Jamie work up a sweat, which had her imagination running wild.</p><p>Jamie chuckled and shook her head as she went back to pulling weeds from the ground. “You’re trouble, you know that?”</p><p>Horny is actually what Dani was. The weekend had come and gone and Jamie remained dedicated to her stance on them sleeping together or even kissing before their first date.</p><p>“I guess I could finish working on my resumé," Dani said.</p><p>Jamie stood up and pulled her gloves off, tossing them on the ground. "Never said I didn't like trouble."</p><p>Dani held out her lemonade to Jamie with a questioning raise of her brow. She had brought Jamie out a glass earlier and she had polished it off within seconds.</p><p>"Thanks, Poppins," Jamie reached for the glass, fingers brushing along Dani’s as she took it.</p><p>Dani admired Jamie as she stood before her. She had pulled the straps of her overalls down and the white tank top she had on was covered with dirt.</p><p>Jamie returned the glass to Dani before using her shirt to wipe at her forehead.</p><p>Dani's gaze dropped to Jamie's toned stomach and all she could think about was how she wanted to grind her-</p><p>Dani quickly shook those thoughts from her head and gulped down the rest of her lemonade. Before Jamie, Dani never had thoughts like this. It was like something had been unleashed within her. She blushed and as Jamie's shirt dropped back into place, she looked up to catch her eyes.</p><p>Jamie grinned, knowingly. "See somethin' you like, Poppins?"</p><p>Dani set her glass down on the small nearby table and stood up from the chair.</p><p>"Who's trouble now?" Dani asked as she stepped in close to Jamie.</p><p>"I'm filthy." Jamie took a step back but Dani only moved in again, draping her arms over either side of her shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Dani assured her with a grin. Dani was pretty sure she was going through a Jamie withdrawal at this point. She wanted to be close to her, to feel those lips against her own. It didn't have to lead to anything. She just wanted to lose herself in Jamie one way or another.</p><p>A throat cleared and Jamie pulled away from Dani, taking a big step back as Olivia approached them.</p><p>"Dani are you distracting Jamie?" Olivia asked, a knowing smile spread over her lips.</p><p>“No, I was just… um,” Dani really wasn’t sure where to go with this lie so she decided to not bother. “Okay, maybe a little.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jamie jumped in, her cheeks reddening. “I’m almost done here, though.”</p><p>“Great, then you can finish it tomorrow. We’re going out,” Olivia stated.</p><p>Jamie frowned in confusion. “We are?”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Dani asked.</p><p>“No, dear,” Olivia replied, placing a hand on Dani’s shoulder. “Just Jamie.” She looked back at Jamie. “Sweetheart, go get washed up and changed. I’ll be out here when you’re ready.”</p><p>Jamie wondered if this outing was so Olivia could give her a “if you’re going to be dating my daughter” talk.</p><p>“Shoes, Jamie,” Olivia called out as Jamie opened the sliding door. “If you track mud through the house, Hannah will have your head.”</p><p>“Right, sorry!” Jamie said as she kicked off her dirty shoes and picked them up before heading inside.</p><p>Olivia smiled as she shook her head in amusement. Ever since she found out about Jamie and Dani, Jamie had become a ball of nerves around her. Afraid to do or say anything wrong as if it would make or break her opinion on whether she should be dating her daughter.</p><p>Olivia studied Dani for a moment, her daughter’s smile was still plastered on her face and she could see the happiness shining in her eyes. “It’s nice seeing you happy.”</p><p>Dani’s smile grew at her mother’s words. Coming home and finally allowing herself to live her truth had been a weight off her shoulders. "Discovering who I am and what I want out of life has a lot to do with that."</p><p>"And not the lovely gardener you've grown fond of?" Olivia smiled knowingly.</p><p>Dani laughed. "Jamie is a big part of it as well."</p><p>Olivia gestured to the lawn chairs and moved to take a seat with Dani. “I still wish you would’ve told me everything sooner. I can’t believe Eddie treated you the way he did. I left his mother a strongly worded voicemail.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes widened. “Mom!”</p><p>“What?” Olivia asked, nonchalantly. “I’m sure she would want to know what kind of son she has raised.”</p><p>Well that explained the plethora of voicemails Dani had received that she had ignored because she had a feeling it was Eddie complaining about being sent straight to voicemail whenever he tried to call. “What did you say to her?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t out you if that’s what you’re concerned about, which you shouldn’t be. If Judy has a problem with you being a lesbian, that’s her problem not yours. All I said was that she had raised an abominable son who didn’t treat you with the respect you deserved when you went to him about something important and that if he ever contacted you again then Shirley has plenty of ways to get rid of his body when I'm done with him. And of course I added that I hope he gets back on his feet soon. I'm not a monster."</p><p>Dani sighed but couldn't help smiling. Theo definitely took after their mother. "Thanks for sticking up for me."</p><p>"Always," Olivia replied, reaching out to squeeze Dani's hand. "Your sisters and brothers will always stick up for you, too. Don't be afraid to reach out to them in the future. The six of you need to look out for each other."</p><p>Dani let out a snort. "Theo could look out for us a little less."</p><p>Olivia laughed. "Remember when that Davidson kid pushed Nellie at the playground?"</p><p>"Oh jeez, she nearly broke his nose." Dani chuckled at the memory. "And when his father went to grab Theo, Steve stepped in and pushed him. It was such chaos. Nellie reprimanded all of them for being immature."</p><p>"If you ever need sound advice, Nellie is definitely the one to go to," Olivia stated. "And I know Steve's in his own world sometimes but don't give up on him. He shows up when it's important."</p><p>Dani frowned. "Why are you talking like this, Mom?"</p><p>"I'm just talking, sweetie," Olivia replied with a gentle smile.</p><p>Jamie stepped back outside at that moment in black jeans and a short-sleeved white shirt. "I'm ready whenever you are, Mrs. Cr-- Olivia," Jamie quickly corrected herself when Olivia gave her a pointed look.</p><p>Olivia stood up and looked down at Dani. "Don't stay out in the sun too long."</p><p>"I'll head in soon," Dani assured her.</p><p>Olivia made her way over to Jamie and Jamie hovered nervously by the door before glancing over at Dani.</p><p>Olivia smiled. "Jamie if you want to say bye to my daughter, I'm not going to stop you."</p><p>"Right. I'll only be a second," Jamie went over to Dani and knelt down so she could be at face level with her. "I'll see you tonight. Pick you up around six."</p><p>"I can't wait." Dani reached for Jamie's hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. "And relax. I don't know what my mom's up to but I know you have nothing to worry about."</p><p>Jamie relaxed a bit at Dani’s words, knowing she was probably right. She brought Dani’s hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to it before standing back up. Tonight couldn't get here quick enough. Even if she was slightly uncomfortable about where they were going, she was still looking forward to taking Dani out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia stopped at a red light and looked over at Jamie who had been bouncing her leg up and down nervously the entire ride.</p><p>"Jamie, you're going to work yourself into an aneurysm, dear.”</p><p>Jamie stilled her leg and wiped the palm of her hands on her jeans. "Sorry."</p><p>"We're going to the mall," Olivia finally explained. "Dani said you're taking her to Violet's. I've done this whole mall pre-date shopping thing a lot with my children. I thought it'd be nice to do this with you as well. If you already have something picked out, we can just walk around."</p><p>Jamie's heart swelled and she had to take a deep breath to get her emotions in check. "I don't have anythin' picked out," she said, softly. "Help would be much appreciated."</p><p>Olivia stepped on the gas as the light turned green and glanced at Jamie. "You know," she began, hesitating for a moment, "my first date with the person I ended up marrying was at a mom and pop cafe. Still to this day, it's my favorite date I've ever been on."</p><p>"Is that your way of saying a yacht date is too much?" Jamie asked.</p><p>"It's my way of saying I don't want you to feel like you have to go all out every date in order to impress Dani," Olivia clarified.</p><p>Jamie blushed lightly. "When Dani asked where we were going, I wanted it to be better than where Rachel took her. I couldn't follow up The Golden Bite with a mediocre place, ya know?"</p><p>Olivia smiled as she turned into the parking lot of the mall. "But who did Dani end up choosing?"</p><p>Jamie sighed. "It's silly, I know."</p><p>"It's human. Just know that wanting to impress Dani with a fancy date because you like her is one thing; feeling like you have to in order to win her over is another."</p><p>Jamie knew she could take Dani anywhere and the other woman would be happy just spending time with her. Dani had helped her out in the garden on more than one occasion just to have a reason to be around her at eight in the morning.</p><p>Jamie sighed. "Am I makin' a mess of this already? All I really know is that I like Dani a lot and I just want to be one of the reasons she smiles."</p><p>Olivia smiled, pleased with Jamie's words. "No, you're not making a mess of anything. Quite the opposite actually. Now let's go get you a dress."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dani walked into the living room where her sisters were sitting and did a twirl to show off her dress. It was a navy halter neck dress that flowed down to her ankles and had a plunging neckline that would give Jamie a peek at the sides of her breasts. The dress was also cutout at both sides of her waist, exposing some of her skin.</p><p>"Dani, you're gorgeous!" Nell exclaimed. "Jamie's not going to know what to do with herself."</p><p>"You do look beautiful," Theo agreed with a smile.</p><p>Shirley grinned. "Do you even plan on making it to dinner?"</p><p>"Yeah, you've been complaining about how Jamie won't sleep with you again until a proper first date," Nell began. "Maybe that dress will change her mind."</p><p>Olivia entered the living room at that moment. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that."</p><p>Dani's eyes widened and Nell mouthed a "sorry" as Olivia moved to stand beside Dani. "You look beautiful, sweetie."</p><p>“Thanks, Mom.”</p><p>The doorbell rang and the sound sent an endorphin rush through Dani. "I'll get!" She rushed to the door before anyone else could offer and immediately pulled the door open. The sight of Jamie made her jaw drop. She had on a long elegant off the shoulder red maxi dress and her hair was pinned up. She had kept her makeup very light, skipping the lipstick and going for a more natural look.</p><p>"Oh wow," Dani finally managed to get out.</p><p>Jamie grinned, pleased by the response. Her gaze also traveled the length of Dani's body taking in everything about her appearance. "I could say the same myself. You're truly a goddess, Dani."</p><p>Dani was still taken aback by Jamie's outfit. She even had on matching heels. She really now wondered if she could get Jamie to just take her back to her apartment, skipping the date all together.</p><p>"Dani?" Jamie chuckled. "You all right?"</p><p>Dani snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Jamie. "Sorry, I just… you're...wow."</p><p>"Danielle," Olivia called from somewhere behind Dani. "Are you just going to make Jamie stand outside?"</p><p>Dani quickly stepped aside to let Jamie in, her eyes roaming over her body once more. The whistling she heard tore her gaze away and she saw her sisters had come out of the living room and were fawning over Jamie.</p><p>"All right, all right," Jamie laughed. "Enough of that."</p><p>Olivia held up her phone. "I just want to take one picture and you two can be on your way.”</p><p>“Mom,” Dani whined.</p><p>“Just one,” Olivia said, gesturing where she wanted them to stand.</p><p>One turned into many and after almost ten minutes they were finally making their way to the door with Theo jokingly telling Jamie to have Dani home by eleven knowing full well Dani had no intentions of coming home tonight.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Dani said as they made their way to Jamie’s car. She felt like she was a teenager again going to prom for the first time.</p><p>Jamie smiled as she pulled the door open for Dani. “Nothin’ to be sorry about, Poppins.” Jamie actually didn’t mind the dramatics all that much. Family was nice and she felt a part of this one. That was something she would cherish.</p><p>When Jamie got into the car, Dani looked over at her. “You really do look beautiful. Not that you don’t usually,” she quickly added. “It’s just… a different kind.”</p><p>Jamie smiled. “Trust me, I know what you mean. It was pretty hard not to kiss you when you first opened the door.”</p><p>“I’m definitely not stopping you,” Dani assured her.</p><p>Jamie laughed. “Date first,” she said as she started the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie had gone into Viola’s thinking she’d abhor it and she absolutely did but Dani had made it fun. They quietly made up names and backstories for the other patrons of the restaurant, which had amused them quite a bit while they were waiting for their food. Jamie couldn’t tell if the waitress was unamused by them or if remaining stoic was a part of the job description but when Dani had ordered in a horrible British accent, Jamie had nearly choked on the water she had been drinking.</p><p>Dinner had now come to an end and Jamie dreaded receiving the bill, which she knew would be something outrageous due to the prices not even being listed on the menu, but that didn’t stop her from asking Dani if she wanted dessert.</p><p>“God no,” Dani replied. “A scoop of ice cream probably cost a grand.”</p><p>Jamie laughed. “Ready to go then?”</p><p>“Doris keeps glancing over here and I can’t tell if she’s appalled by us or loving you in that dress more than I am,” Dani replied with a grin. “We should probably go before we find out it’s the former.”</p><p>Jamie glanced over at the woman they had dubbed Doris and fought the urge to wink at her just to piss her off. She had also noticed the woman glancing over at them every now and then. They hadn’t been shy about spoon feeding each other or holding hands across the table. If she was being honest, it was hard for Jamie to remember they weren’t the only two there when she was lost in Dani’s laughter or that beautiful smile of hers.</p><p>Jamie held a hand up to the waitress the next time she was walking by and signaled for the check. Within a few minutes, the waitress arrived, placing the check folder in the middle of the table before walking away.</p><p>Jamie reached for the little black folder, schooling her expression as she opened it. As she placed it back on the table to get her credit card out, she saw Dani doing the same. “Oi, what are you doin’?”</p><p>Dani raised a brow. “Getting my card out.”</p><p>“Dani, no. This is on me. I asked you out.”</p><p>“And I wouldn’t have agreed to a place like this if I didn’t plan on going half-and-half with you.” Dani retrieved her card and held her hand out for the check, giving Jamie a look that told her there were to be no arguments. Jamie placed her credit card inside the check folder before reluctantly handing it over to Dani.</p><p>After a few minutes, the waitress returned. "Your bill has been taken care of already."</p><p>Jamie and Dani’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Who would do that?”</p><p>“They wanted to remain anonymous,” the waitress answered. “Enjoy the rest of your night, ladies.”</p><p>“Was not expecting that,” Jamie replied, still shocked as she retrieved the cards from the check folder.</p><p>Dani looked over at the elderly woman who had been eyeing them earlier and when their eyes met Dani had a gut feeling it had been her who paid for them. She beamed at the woman and received a small nod in return before the woman returned her attention to her dinner partner.</p><p>“Doris?” Jamie whispered to Dani, eyebrows raised as she handed Dani her credit card.</p><p>“Doris,” Dani confirmed, happily.</p><p>Jamie wanted to go over and thank the woman properly but seeing as how she had paid their bill anonymously, she didn’t want to make a scene. The two stood up and grabbed their respective clutch bags before moving to the deck of the yacht. A cool breeze blew past them and Dani wrapped her arms around herself as they leaned against the guardrail.</p><p>Jamie moved in close, sliding a hand around Dani’s waist. “This was fun.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “Why do you sound so surprised?”</p><p>Jamie pressed a kiss to Dani’s shoulder. “Because I was dreading being in a place so fancy.”</p><p>Dani leaned into Jamie. “Then why suggest this place?”</p><p>“Wanted to impress you,” Jamie admitted.</p><p>“I had a great time because I was with you not because of how many stars this restaurant has,” Dani stated. “I did like dressing up for you, though.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. “I’m definitely enjoying you in that dress.”</p><p>“You can enjoy me out of it, too,” Dani said, pulling away from Jamie with a smirk.</p><p>Jamie’s gaze fell to Dani’s lips before flicking back to her eyes. Dani leaned in, capturing Jamie’s lips with her own causing Jamie to chuckle into the kiss. “Impatient.”</p><p>Dani nipped at Jamie's bottom lip in response before snaking her tongue out to slide against Jamie's.</p><p>Jamie hummed her approval, cupping the back of Dani’s neck as the kiss intensified. When they finally pulled away for air, Jamie stepped back to get herself under control before they got themselves into a public sex situation. "My place?"</p><p>Dani nodded frantically and Jamie linked their fingers together before heading off the boat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes into the drive, Jamie had to pull over to the side of the road so Dani could throw up. Dani had insisted she was fine but when Jamie had to pull over again a few minutes after getting back onto the road, she had a feeling Dani had food poisoning and had taken her home.</p><p>Now Dani was in the bathroom while Jamie was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt that belonged to Dani and had washed her face off in one of the spare bathrooms before making Dani tea that would hopefully settle her stomach.</p><p>When Dani re-entered the room, Jamie smiled in amusement at seeing her in only her underwear. “Dani, where’s your dress?”</p><p>Dani groaned as she trudged into the room. “I just wanted it off. I feel so gross.”</p><p>Jamie stood up and dug through Dani’s drawers, deciding on an oversized t-shirt that would at least drop down to Dani’s thighs. She helped Dani into it and couldn’t help laughing at Dani’s pout.</p><p>“This isn’t funny, Jamie,” Dani whined lightly. “This isn’t how I wanted the night to go.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s prelude to sex is puking their brains out,” Jamie grinned. “You look beautiful, though.” She reached out to run her fingers through Dani’s hair.</p><p>“I know that’s a lie,” Dani said, grumpily, her voice husky from throwing up. She hated that Jamie was seeing her like this but her mom was asleep and she really was the most needy sick person. When she, Nellie and Luke would get sick at the same time it was definitely an experience for their parents and siblings.</p><p>“It’s not,” Jamie assured her with a gentle smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I made you tea.”</p><p>Dani smiled. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that and please don’t feel like you have to stay.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll stay,” Jamie said as she moved to get the mug from the dresser.</p><p>Dani accepted the tea and sipped it, savoring the warm liquid for a moment before her eyes widened. She quickly handed the mug back to Jamie and rushed out of the room. Jamie set the mug down and quickly followed after Dani wanting to help her in any way she could.</p><p>When she entered the bathroom and saw Dani leaning over the toilet, she quickly gathered Dani’s hair out of her face, holding her hair back with one hand while she rubbed her back with the other.</p><p>Dani was both touched and horrified that Jamie was in the bathroom with her and said as much when she was finally able to, looking up at her from the floor. “Thanks. Sorry I’m such a mess right now. If you could erase this from your memory tomorrow that would be great."</p><p>“Not your fault. And I'm here for more than just the good moments,” Jamie assured her. “Come on, should get you to bed.”</p><p>“Let me just brush my teeth and I’ll be out,” Dani said, tiredly. “And can you open the bedroom window? I’m burning up.”</p><p>Jamie leaned down to place a kiss on top of Dani’s head before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the window in Dani’s room before heading downstairs to search for the cleanest bucket she could find and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.</p><p>When she made it back upstairs, Dani was lying in bed with her eyes closed. She set the bucket down on Dani’s side of the bed and placed one of the water bottles on the nightstand. “Dani, want to try to get some water down?”</p><p>“No,” Dani replied, miserably, with her eyes still closed.</p><p>Jamie smiled as she opened the bottle of water in her hand. “It’ll help you feel better. You need to hydrate.”</p><p>Dani reluctantly sat up and took the bottle, gulping half of it down before handing it back to Jamie. “I’m sorry our date ended like this.”</p><p>Jamie smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Dani’s cheek. “It’s okay. There are other dates… and there <em>will</em> be other dates.”</p><p>Dani smiled, pleased to hear that. “Cuddle with me?”</p><p>Jamie set the bottle on the nightstand and turned off the lights before getting into bed with Dani. She smiled as Dani cuddled into her, resting her head on her chest.</p><p>“Night,” Dani replied.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Jamie said back as she ran her fingers through Dani’s hair until Dani fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>